


Winter Song

by Novizia_Ood



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Episode Reaction, Eventual Smut, Feels, First Kiss, First Kisses, First Love, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Switching, Take Place During Episodes 7-12, World Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novizia_Ood/pseuds/Novizia_Ood
Summary: La posizione della bocca di Yuuri si addolcì in un intimo sorriso non appena Victor gli strinse il ginocchio sotto il tavolo. Le sue mani erano spoglie, libere dai guanti che indossava così spesso quando erano insieme alla pista di pattinaggio, e il calore del suo palmo ora bruciava attraverso il tessuto dei jeans di Yuuri. Lasciò scivolare la sua stessa mano sotto il tavolo per trovare quella di Victor. Nascoste alla vista degli altri, le loro dita cominciarono a flirtare e a giocare.Una conversazione segreta totalmente personale che non aveva bisogno di parole.Yuuri era cosciente del fatto che ad un certo punto - un momento nel tempo che non riusciva a definire con certezza - Victor fosse diventato il suo ragazzo.Non c’era stato un istante preciso in cui era successo. Era stata una lenta presa di consapevolezza, come se Victor gli chiedesse silenziosamente di essere il suo ragazzo da mesi ormai e Yuuri gli rispondesse un po’ di più ogni giorno che passava.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596987) by [proantagonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proantagonist/pseuds/proantagonist). 



> Ho sentito il bisogno di tradurre questa fan fiction fin dal primo capitolo, che mi ha preso in un modo che non immaginavo. Consiglio a tutti di leggerla, soprattutto in lingua, perché è veramente un lavoro meraviglioso a mio parere! Io metto a disposizione la traduzione per chiunque italian@ non voglia perdersela!
> 
> Buona lettura!

 

Uscirono come un gruppo subito dopo la gara e presero il controllo di una delle salette private in un ristorante del posto. L’odore di spezie nell’aria e il calore dei fornelli della cucina aveva permesso loro di spogliarsi dei loro cappotti, sciarpe e guanti. Poi rimasero lì seduti a ridere e a scaricare l’eccitazione residua della serata.

Perso tra le loro conversazioni, Yuuri era silenzioso mentre li guardava tutti.

Victor gli aveva fatto indossare la sua medaglia e ogni volta che Yuuri provava a togliersela o a nasconderla, Victor la tirava fuori di nuovo (con grandi congratulazioni)  e la riaggiustava finché non era ben visibile sul suo petto.

“Il _mio_ Yuuri prenderà dello champagne,” disse Victor diretto verso il cameriere. “Lui festeggia questa sera!”

Verso la fine del grande tavolo, Guang-Hong e Leo sembravano molto presi in una conversazione mentre i loro coach provavano a parlare senza il beneficio di un traduttore. Yakov mancava, ma erano riusciti comunque a convincere Georgi ad unirsi a loro. Christophe aveva il suo braccio intorno a lui e gli stava dicendo senza mezzi termini che, secondo lui, era patetico e che aveva bisogno di dimenticarsi di quella ragazza in fretta. Georgi poi pianse visibilmente nel suo tovagliolo mentre Phichit scattava alcune foto di nascosto con il suo cellulare.

La posizione della bocca di Yuuri si addolcì in un intimo sorriso non appena Victor gli strinse il ginocchio sotto il tavolo. Le sue mani erano spoglie, libere dai guanti che indossava così spesso quando erano insieme alla pista di pattinaggio, e il calore del suo palmo ora bruciava attraverso il tessuto dei jeans di Yuuri. Lasciò scivolare la sua stessa mano sotto il tavolo per trovare quella di Victor. Nascoste alla vista degli altri, le loro dita cominciarono a flirtare e a giocare.

Una conversazione segreta totalmente personale che non aveva bisogno di parole.

Yuuri era cosciente del fatto che ad un certo punto - un momento nel tempo che non riusciva a definire con certezza - Victor fosse diventato il suo ragazzo. 

Non c’era stato un istante preciso in cui era successo. Era stata una lenta presa di coscienza, come se Victor gli chiedesse silenziosamente di essere il suo ragazzo da mesi ormai e Yuuri gli rispondesse un po’ di più ogni giorno che passava.

Non si erano mai seduti a parlarne per cercare un’etichetta per definire la loro relazione, ma sarebbe stato superfluo visto che in ogni volta che i loro occhi si incontravano c’era una conferma di tutto ciò che erano diventati l’uno per l’altro. La natura della loro relazione era semplicemente riconosciuta, non solo da loro, ma anche da chiunque altro.

Yuuri scosse la testa per ammonire Phichit, il quale stava sogghignando come un idiota mentre scattava foto alla sua nuova coppia preferita, ma lo stesso Yuuri faceva difficoltà a nascondere il sorriso che aveva in viso, nonostante avesse pregato al suo amico di smetterla.

Dopo mezzo bicchiere di champagne, la forte stanchezza colpì Yuuri. Non era solo per la mancanza di sonno, ma la performance di quella sera e tutto quello che era successo prima lo aveva prosciugato, sia fisicamente che emozionalmente. Si ritrovò a dormire in piedi. Quando Victor lo notò, fece scivolare un braccio intorno alle spalle di Yuuri.

Yuuri era troppo stanco per imbarazzarsi mentre si rannicchiava più vicino a Victor. Continuava a svegliarsi e a riaddormentarsi, parzialmente cosciente del ristorante rumoroso, ma allo stesso tempo cullato dal calore di Victor e dal protettivo peso del suo braccio intorno a lui. Profumava di champagne e di ghiaccio fresco invernale.

Da qualche parte nei meandri della mente addormentata di Yuuri, lui sentì dire a Christophe, “Victor, ecco cosa succede quando tieni sveglio il povero ragazzo tutta la notte, tutte le notti.”

(Che era un’insinuazione che Yuuri non capì se non ore dopo mentre si stava lavando i denti nel bagno di un hotel. Una volta resosi conto della cosa, sospirò così tanto per lo sgomento che quasi rischiò di ingoiare lo spazzolino.)

Victor ridacchiò solo e rispose “aspetta solo di vedere il mio Yuuri pattinare dopo una vera e propria notte di sonno.”

Tutto sommato era stata una meravigliosa serata, piena di sana competizione, risate e amicizia. Le loro conversazioni si trascinarono a lungo fino a che, uno ad uno, le persone non cominciarono ad alzarsi dal tavolo e ad augurare al gruppo la buonanotte e buona fortuna per la prossima gara.

Alla sensazione delle labbra di Victor che sfioravano l’attaccatura dei suoi capelli, Yuuri si stiracchiò e aprì gli occhi.

“Il ristorante sta chiudendo.” Disse Victor tirando fuori gli occhiali di Yuuri. “Riportiamoti in albergo.”

Yuuri annuì e prese i suoi occhiali, domandandosi quando se li fosse tolti. Pensava di essersi addormentato mentre li indossava. Le sue gambe e il suo corpo erano rigidi mentre si alzava dal tavolo e Victor lo guardava con paziente tenerezza mentre Yuuri aveva difficoltà ad infilare testa e braccia nei buchi giusti della sua giacca a vento.

“Aspetta, lascia che ti aiuti” disse Victor, ignorando completamente il fatto che il braccio di Yuuri fosse bloccato nella manica. Lui tirò semplicemente fuori la medaglia d’argento da sotto la giacca a vento di Yuuri, in modo che fosse mostrata di nuovo con orgoglio a tutti. “Perfetto!”

Mentre i restanti del gruppo si erano riuniti per salutarsi fuori dalla porta principale del ristorante, Yuuri si era brevemente scusato per andare al bagno prima che se ne andassero. Si buttò in faccia dell’acqua fredda con la speranza che ciò potesse aiutarlo a restare sveglio almeno per il viaggio di ritorno in albergo.

Si raddrizzò e strizzò gli occhi al suo riflesso nello specchio, ma anche dopo aver messo gli occhiali, non riuscì a decidere se sembrasse diverso oppure no. Sicuramente lui si sentiva cambiato. Era stato baciato per la prima volta quella sera. Aveva un ragazzo. Che era Victor Nikiforov, di tutte le persone! 

Il pensiero gli portò un dolce (e sinceramente meravigliato) sorriso sul viso. Chiuse il rubinetto dell’acqua e si allungò per raggiungere un asciugamani per asciugarsi le mani.

Il sorriso, comunque, velocemente svanì quando notò la medaglia d’argento riposare sul suo petto. Brontolando, la infilò nuovamente nella sua giacca e poi uscì a raggiungere gli altri fuori dal ristorante. Il proprietario chiuse le porte non appena lui fu uscito.

Fuori, l’aria era pungentemente fredda con un po’ di fiocchi di ghiaccio che si scioglievano non appena si poggiavano sulle sue guance. Sfocate aureole di luce accerchiavano le luci che davano sulla strada in lontananza e la nebbia sfumava tutto ciò che c’era oltre. La temperatura stava scendendo rapidamente.

Phichit lo stava aspettando, restando a pochi passi da dove Victor e Celestino stavano parlando. Il respiro di Yuuri si congelava nell’aria davanti a sé mentre raggiungeva il suo amico.

“Stanno parlando di te,” disse Phichit, facendo cenno con la propria testa in direzione dei loro coach. “Victor gli ha chiesto un consiglio.”

Yuuri tirò su la zip della propria giacca a vento il più che poté, lamentandosi mentalmente della sua incapacità di nascondere adeguatamente il proprio imbarazzo al mondo. Si sentiva ancora in colpa per aver lasciato la guida di Celestino, nonostante fosse stata la cosa giusta da fare. Era stato un buon coach e aveva sempre creduto che Yuuri fosse capace di più di ciò che dimostrava; era stato uno di quelli che aveva supportato di più Yuuri dopo la performance di quella sera, orgoglioso di lui anche se era il coach di un altro partecipante.  
Quello aveva significato molto.

Ma ora cosa stava dicendo Celestino a Victor? A disagio per il fatto che ci fossero persone che stessero parlando di lui, Yuuri nascose le mani nelle tasche e calciò il terreno con la punta della propria scarpa.

“Come se la cava Victor come coach?” Chiese Phichit, mantenendo la sua voce bassa affinché nessun altro potesse sentire. “Sappiamo tutti che è un grande pattinatore, ma sembrava ci fosse tensione tra di voi oggi.”

“Mi hai già visto in quelle condizioni” disse Yuuri.

“Non so. Era diverso questa volta. Ti ho visto nervoso, ma quando sei salito sul ghiaccio, tu sembravi più… concentrato. Il tuo programma libero era veramente stupendo, Yuuri.”

Yuuri arrossì. Non aveva mai saputo come prendere i complimenti, così disse solo, “guarderò sicuramente il tuo online molto presto, ma ho sentito gli applausi fin giù al parcheggio. Hai letteralmente scosso la Cina!”

Phichit sorrise e disse, “Impegniamoci entrambi duramente in modo da poter vincere insieme, okay?”

Non appena si strinsero le mani, Victor e Celestino risero e si stinsero anche loro le mani. Non molto tempo dopo si augurarono un buon rientro e presero strade diverse. Victor arpionò un braccio intorno al collo di Yuuri e lo tirò più vicino a sé mentre ritornavano in hotel.

“Hai freddo?” Chiese Victor. La sua mano coperta ora dal guanto andava su e giù per tutta la lunghezza del braccio di Yuuri. “Dobbiamo comprarti un nuovo cappotto prima di andare in Russia.”

“Io…” la voce di Yuuri si spense e lui inghiottì a vuoto. “No. Non ho freddo.”

Perché, davvero, quale persona sana di mente sarebbe stata capace di concentrarsi sul freddo quando c’era Victor Nikiforov a stringerlo? 

“Mmm, è un peccato,” disse Victor facendogli le fusa all’orecchio. “I russi conoscono metodi molto creativi per tenere un corpo al caldo.”

Il suo respiro puzzava spiacevolmente di alcol, ma miracolosamente non era ubriaco. Era solo rilassato e privo di inibizioni, il che non era qualcosa del tutto fuori dall’ordinario. Allo stesso tempo, Yuuri si sentì stordito dalla vicinanza di Victor. Era sempre stato uno che flirtava senza vergogna, ma quelle parole adesso avevano un altro peso. Una volta Yuuri avrebbe potuto pensare che lui l’avesse detto per stuzzicarlo o per suscitare una qualche reazione. Ora invece poteva solo pensare che Victor fosse serio.

“C-cosa ti ha detto Celestino?” Balbettò Yuuri.“Phichit-kun ha detto che gli hai chiesto un consiglio.”

Victor sospirò e alzò la testa verso il cielo, come se gli piacesse sentire la brezza fredda sul suo viso. “Non fraintendermi, Yuuri, ma a volte non so cosa fare con te. Come tuo coach, intendo. E la ritengo una mia sconfitta; non tua. Non vorrei mai che la mia inesperienza possa influenzare il tuo pattinaggio. Quindi sì, ho chiesto a Celestino qualche consiglio, ma mi ha saputo dire solo ciò che sapevo già. E cioè che hai il talento per riuscire a cambiare lo sport del pattinaggio per sempre. Il problema è solo farlo capire a te.”

Camminarono per un isolato e mezzo in silenzio mentre Yuuri rifletteva su ciò che Victor aveva appena detto.  Non era poi una così grande rivelazione. Sia Celestino che Victor avevano già detto cose simili a Yuuri, anche se quelle parole quasi sempre cadevano nel vuoto.

Ma ciò che lo colpiva di più era che Victor lo stava finalmente _capendo_. Quante volte Yuuri aveva provato a spiegargli i suoi complessi mentali, solo per permettere a Victor di allontanare quelle sue preoccupazioni come se fossero un problema facile da superare?

Quella sera aveva visto lui stesso che non era poi così semplice. Una cosa era sapere che Yuuri avesse problemi d’ansia e un’altra era assistere ad un attacco in prima persona. Vedere Yuuri in quelle condizioni aveva spazzato via il solito sorriso dalla faccia sempre sorridente di Victor, lo aveva fatto tornare serio e aveva fatto uscire fuori un lato protettivo di lui completamente inaspettato.

“Mi dispiace tantissimo per prima,” disse Yuuri. “Per averti urlato contro e per aver reso tutto così stressante. Non so perché io diventi così nervoso. Vorrei poterlo controllare quando accade.” 

Il braccio di Victor si strinse un po’ di più intorno a lui. “È successo così anche alla finale del Grand Prix l’anno scorso?”

Yuuri annuì.

“Sai cosa può averlo innescato? Stavi bene fino a ieri.”

“Beh, l’anno scorso, l’hai innescato tu. Beh. Tu e Vicchan.”

“Io?”

“Ti ho sempre visto come un esempio da seguire e stavo per pattinare sul tuo stesso ghiaccio per la prima volta. Non volevo che mi vedessi fallire ed è esattamente ciò che è successo. È come se io avessi il potere di portare in vita tutte le mie paure peggiori.”

Victor si fermò immobile bloccando la propria camminata e si voltò verso Yuuri per averlo di faccia. Mani gentili, ma decise afferrarono le sue braccia. “Guardami. Tu non hai fallito. Pensi che i tuoi amici abbiano fallito questa sera? Guang-Hong o Leo? I loro punteggi erano quasi uguali a quelli tuoi dell’anno scorso.”

La faccia di Yuuri s’infiammò. Ovviamente non ci aveva pensato.

“Hai idea di quanto tu sia pieno di talento?” Continuò Victor. “Ti vidi pattinare l’anno scorso. Mi ricordavo di te per il modo in cui il tuo corpo si muoveva con la musica. Eri nervoso, ma non abbastanza da farmi distrarre completamente dal tuo fascino. Sei stato capace addirittura di rendere Yurio ansioso. Volevo fare una foto e parlare con te dopo, perché avevi acceso qualcosa in me che io non sentivo da veramente moltissimo tempo. Potresti dire di aver fallito, ma non è quello che ho visto io. Ora guarda la differenza in te questa sera. Dal mio conto, hai sbagliato esattamente lo stesso numero di salti che hai sbagliato l’anno scorso, ma eri lo stesso contento della tua performance questa sera. Questa è la differenza tra un fallimento e una vittoria. E non ha nulla a che fare con il punteggio.”

Victor parlava e Yuuri sentiva di essersi fatto prendere dalle emozioni di nuovo. Non si era ancora totalmente ripreso dall’incubo dell’anno precedente e abbassò lo sguardo prima che gli occhi potessero riempirsi di lacrime. Era esausto e le parole di Victor erano difficili da ascoltare nonostante sentisse d’aver bisogno d’ogni sillaba di quel discorso.

“Victor?”

Le mani ricoperte dai guanti gli strinsero le braccia. “Che c’è, mio Yuuri?”

Yuuri rabbrividì e chiuse gli occhi quando Victor lo chiamò _suo_. “Sei il miglior coach che io abbia mai avuto.”

E lo credeva davvero. Ne aveva avuti di più saggi, sicuramente, ma mai nessuno che lo avesse amato e avesse creduto in lui così tanto.

Victor tirò un lungo respiro e quando lo rilasciò sembrò evidente quanto fosse stato teso. Poi sorrise e quella visione riscaldò di nuovo Yuuri dall’interno. “Ci sto provando,” disse Victor. “Prometto di starti vicino, a tutti i costi.” Disse quelle parole quasi con riverenza, come se per lui avessero un significato molto più profondo.

Le loro fronti si toccarono e rimasero in quella posizione per un lungo momento, godendosi semplicemente la pace dopo una serata così stressante. L’odore di  Victor e la sua vicinanza avevano lavato via ogni stanchezza dalla mente di Yuuri e  avevano cullato via ogni tensione residua.

Non ci volle molto perché qualcos’altro prendesse posto nella sua testa, proprio nel momento in cui la mano di Victor si posò sul fianco di Yuuri.

Lui percepì il caldo e una strana sensazione alla base del suo addome e, senza pensarci, raggiunse e afferrò i risvolti del cappotto di Victor. I loro corpi si mossero più vicini come se fossero attratti da una forza di gravità. 

Non aveva idea di cosa stesse chiedendo di preciso. Lo spaventava, ma allo stesso tempo la speranza, che sbatteva come ali di un uccello, gli riempiva il petto. 

Victor inclinò la sua testa e cominciò a esplorare una parte del viso di Yuuri, bagnando la sua pelle con il calore del proprio respiro. Le punte delle dita a sfiorargli il viso e a guidare il suo mento giusto un po’ più su e subito dopo sentì la pressione delle labbra gentili di Victor sulla propria bocca.

Fu un bacio veloce. Solo uno sfregamento di labbra, davvero, seguito da un battito di ciglia degli occhi di Yuuri che ora erano sgranati a fissare l’altro.

Victor stava ancora ponendo delle domande silenziose con le sue azioni.  _Tutto ciò ti va bene? Vuoi di più?_

Il livello del mento di Yuuri si abbassò di qualche grado e lui si bagnò le labbra. Dentro di sé stava tremando.

“No?” Domandò Victor dolcemente. Il suo pollice accarezzò lo zigomo di Yuuri.

“Dovremmo tornare in hotel,” rispose.

La sua voce suonò strana addirittura alle sue stesse orecchie. Non che volesse che quel momento finisse, anzi, tutto il contrario in effetti. Ma aveva appena condiviso i suoi primi due baci con il resto del mondo. Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa dopo… lui l’avrebbe voluta tutta per sé.

Guardò Victor dritto negli occhi e disse senza il minimo imbarazzo. “Se abbiamo intenzione di continuare, voglio essere da solo con te. Ci sono troppe persone qui fuori.” Lasciò andare il cappotto di Victor e uscì dal suo abbraccio, e cominciò a camminare verso il loro hotel con un nuovo pensiero. Non aveva idea di cosa lo aspettasse lì, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato più la stessa persona dopo. 

Victor lo raggiunse qualche secondo dopo, con un’espressione compiaciuta e un sorriso soddisfatto che riusciva a malapena a trattenere. “Ora aspetta un attimo però.” Allungò una mano per raggiungere il braccio di Yuuri. “Io e te abbiamo ancora un grave problema da risolvere prima di fare qualsiasi altro prossimo passo. Spero che tu sappia che sono veramente deluso da te come studente in questo momento.”

Yuuri si voltò verso Victor e batté le palpebre preso dalla confusione. Le sue parole di rimprovero non corrispondevano però al sorriso malizioso che aveva dipinto in faccia. “Cosa-?”

“Beh, ho appena notato che non indossi la tua medaglia dove tutti possono vederla,” disse Victor. “Davvero, Yuuri. Pensavo ne avessimo già parlato.”

Con un dito tirò fuori il nastro della medaglia di Yuuri e la tirò fuori dalla sua giacca a vento. Victor poi salutò un trio poco distante da loro dall’altro lato della strada urlando a pieni polmoni, “Hey, guardate il mio Yuuri! Ha vinto una medaglia questa sera!”

“Victor, smettila.”  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: l'autrice originale ci fa presente che questa fan fic è ispirata  
> alla canzone "Winter Sing" di Sara Bareilles & Ingrid Michaelson.

 

Quando raggiunsero la loro destinazione, Yuuri tremava tutto.

E ciò non aveva niente a che fare con il freddo.

Nell’ascensore, Victor lo spinse lentamente spalle al muro usando solamente il calore del suo sguardo. Non appena Yuuri si scontrò con il pannello a specchio dietro di lui, Victor posò la mano libera dal guanto accanto alla sua testa. Le porte dell’ascensore si chiusero, trattenendoli all’interno. Quello era il primo momento in cui erano completamente soli dopo la discussione avvenuta nel parcheggio dell’arena.

“Ripetimi di nuovo a che piano siamo noi?” Mormorò Victor, il suo tono era fin troppo disinvolto mentre guidava il mento di Yuuri un po' più in alto. Le loro labbra erano ad un respiro di distanza.

Yuuri credette di svenire da un momento all’altro. Strizzò gli occhi per un secondo, impossibilitato a formulare qualsiasi pensiero. “Uhm.”

“Era il settimo? Sì, sette.” Victor si voltò per premere il pulsante del settimo piano, poi ritornò con la sua attenzione su cose più importanti.

“Le nostre stanze sono al quinto piano,” chiarì Yuuri.

Victor non stava più ascoltando. Si avvicinò di più, mantenendosi sempre con una mano al muro, senza toccare Yuuri con nessun’altra parte del suo corpo che non fosse il viso. Victor trascinò il polpastrello del suo pollice sul labbro inferiore di Yuuri e disse, “le tue labbra sono di nuovo screpolate. Le hai morse?” 

Fu un miracolo che le ginocchia di Yuuri non avessero ancora ceduto. Si sarebbe mai abituato a tutto quello? La sua guancia bruciava sotto il tocco delle dita di Victor. “Io… uh-”

La sua mancanza totale di controllo sembrava divertire Victor. La sua bocca si aprì in un sorriso, puro affetto era scritto su ogni centimetro del suo viso. “Yuuri?”

“Hmm?” Squittì in tutta risposta. Il pollice di Victor stava ancora tracciando il contorno del suo labbro inferiore, facendolo impazzire lentamente. Lui ancora non riusciva a capire se ne fosse infastidito oppure se fosse estasiato da quel comportamento.

“Sei veramente dolce quando arrossisci,” disse Victor “Dovrai perdonarmi per il fatto che io provi a farti arrossire il più possibile. Sono piuttosto egoista, come puoi vedere.”

Yuuri lasciò andare il fiato tutto d’un botto. Come se non lo sapesse già.

Come gli era venuto in mente di confermare la sua voglia di _andare avanti_ con Victor? Era stato pessimo a flirtare in quel modo. Ora non si sarebbe fermato. Sapeva troppo bene l’effetto che aveva su Yuuri.

Ma quello che Victor non sapeva era che anche Yuuri fosse in grado di giocare.

Spingendo avanti i fianchi, Yuuri aprì le labbra e prese il pollice perfettamente curato di Victor nella sua bocca.

L’atteggiamento di Victor cambiò immediatamente. Si lasciò sfuggire un lamento in un sospiro e la sua bocca si aprì, meravigliato dal calore e dall’umidità della bocca di Yuuri. Non solo il coraggio del ragazzo l’aveva sorpreso, ma il tavolo da gioco si era appena capovolto anche per Victor, scambiando i ruoli in quel gioco di seduzione.

Yuuri non aveva finito.

Lasciò che i suoi occhi si scurissero come accadeva mentre pattinava il suo programma su Eros. Succhiò, muovendo un po’ la sua testa e poi lasciò che la sua lingua si avvolgesse e scivolasse tutt’attorno al pollice di Victor.

Victor pronunciò in un soffio qualcosa indecifrabile in russo e passò dal mantenersi con il palmo della mano contro il muro dell’ascensore, al doversi sorreggere con tutto l’avambraccio.

Yuuri sorrise con gli occhi, compiaciuto di se stesso e della reazione di Victor. Il suo sapore era sorprendente. La sua pelle era pulita, con solo qualche residuo del burro di cacao alla menta piperita di Yuuri. Posò poi piano una mano sul petto di Victor e con gentilezza lo allontanò. Non appena le sue braccia si allontanarono, il pollice di Victor portò via con sé una traccia di saliva che colò lungo il labbro inferiore e il mento di Yuuri.

Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono giusto al settimo piano. Le guance di Victor erano pizzicate di colore e lui ansimò mentre guardava Yuuri ripulirsi il mento e premere sul bottone 5 sul pannello.

“Anche a me piace farti arrossire” disse Yuuri quando le porte li richiusero dentro. Era stranamente calmo per essere qualcuno che, invece, internamente stava urlando.

Qualche momento dopo, le porte dell’ascensore si riaprirono con un gioioso trillo al quinto piano e Yuuri uscì, lasciando un Victor totalmente sedotto dietro di sé. Non appena Yuuri gli diede le spalle, la sua espressione mutò diventando spaventata e completamente scioccata.

Non poteva credere d’aver avuto l’audacia di farlo. Al suo coach di pattinaggio, tra l’altro.

Ma l’espressione sul viso di Victor…

Oh, quella ne era valsa _decisamente_ la pena.

Avevano avuto le camere una vicina all’altra e Yuuri passò volontariamente oltre quella di Victor, andando direttamente alla sua. Così come Yuuri passò la chiave magnetica nella serratura della sua porta, Victor gli si avvicinò; il peso della sua presenza era innegabile. Le sue mani trovarono la curva della vita di Yuuri.

“Il mio Yuuri è pieno di sorprese questa sera.”

Yuuri provò a restare calmo mentre apriva la porta. Era buio completo dentro, la temperatura era appena tiepida. Il riscaldamento era acceso, ma c’era ancora dell’aria fredda. Attraverso la finestra, dalla parte più lontana della stanza, vide che aveva cominciato a nevicare.

Si tolse le scarpe, lasciò cadere la propria chiave magnetica sul tavolo e si sfilò la giacca a vento dalla testa.

“Sei sicuro che le nostre stanze non fossero al settimo piano?” Domandò Victor  mentre si guardava intorno. “Non ho mai visto questa roba in vita mia.”

Il che non era vero, ma Yuuri dubitava che Victor potesse ascoltarlo anche se avesse provato a spiegarglielo. Forse aveva bevuto più alcol di quello che pensava.

Tirò un profondo respiro che trattenne mentre si sfilò la medaglia d’argento dal collo prima di posare anche quella sul tavolo. I suoi occhiali la raggiunsero subito dopo, poi si passò una mano tra i capelli. Era nervoso, ma l’oscurità aiutava ad accrescere la sua fiducia.  
  
_Respiri profondi. Dentro e fuori. Proprio come prima di una gara._

“Hey…” il labbro inferiore di Victor si sporse in un broncio. “Si suppone che tu debba indossarla anche per andare a letto questa sera. 48 ore con la medaglia, Yuuri. Questa è la mia regola!”

Yuuri si voltò e posò il suo palmo aperto sul cuore di Victor. Non appena i loro sguardi si incrociarono, la sua mano scivolò giù di qualche centimetro.

Victor scelse saggiamente quel momento per tacere.

Yuuri lo spinse indietro, guidandolo attraverso la stanza, finché non cadde seduto sul divano. Victor prima rise, poi il suo sorriso svanì lentamente, trasformandosi in qualcosa di più serio non appena le ginocchia di Yuuri si trovarono ad entrambi i lati delle sue cosce. Era a cavalcioni su Victor, ma non si abbassò. Preferì torreggiare su di lui quando si avvolse la cravatta del proprio coach ad una mano.

Yuuri non aveva idea da dove venisse tutta quella disinvoltura, ma a Victor chiaramente non dispiaceva non essere quello che aveva il controllo. Sorridendo al buio, lasciò andare indietro la sua testa finché non si appoggiò al cuscino del divano. Posò poi le mani in basso, sui fianchi di Yuuri. “Potrei dire di non aver mai visto questa parte di te prima, ma non sarebbe vero, giusto? È solo che ora non sei sul ghiaccio.”

Con le dita strette attorno alla cravatta di Victor, Yuuri lo baciò.

Gli servirono circa 90 secondi per realizzare quanto gli piacesse, ma quegli 89 secondi - o meno - che avevano preceduto quell’epifania, erano stati maldestri e poco esperti. Non era sicuro di dove dovesse mettere le mani né se stesse facendo le mosse giuste con il naso e con le labbra.

Era chiaramente Victor il più esperto tra i due, ma per la maggior parte del tempo lasciò che fosse Yuuri a guidarlo e a stabilire ciò che voleva. Victor lo incontrava felicemente a metà strada ed era con un sorriso contro le labbra di Yuuri mentre provava a farlo abbassare piano piano, finché non se lo ritrovò completamente seduto in grembo.

Non appena Yuuri aprì la bocca contro quella di Victor e sentì il dolce calore di una lingua per la prima volta, tutto cambiò. _Gemette,_ lasciando andare la cravatta di Victor e praticamente si sciolse a quel tocco.

Tutte e dieci le sue dita scivolarono nei capelli biondo argenteo e le sue cosce si strinsero intorno ai fianchi dell’altro e un leggero movimento di bacino fece cantare qualcosa nel petto di Victor. La sua mano scivolò fino alla parte posteriore della maglietta di Yuuri. Dita lunghe e calde stavano esplorando la sua pelle infiammata, provocandogli pelle d’oca ovunque.

“Mmm,” disse Victor tra i baci. Si bagnò le labbra come se volesse assaggiare il sapore di qualcosa che aveva appena mangiato. “Penso che questo piaccia al mio Yuuri.”

Yuuri rispose sfilandosi la maglietta e lanciandola alle sue spalle. Stordito dal cambiamento che vedeva nell’altro, Victor mormorò un’imprecazione nonostante fosse a corto di fiato prima di vedere la sua bocca reclamata un secondo dopo.

Sentire Victor parlare in quel modo, faceva sentire Yuuri incredibilmente sexy. In tutti i mesi in cui avevano vissuto insieme, Yuuri non lo aveva mai sentito imprecare. Era nudo per metà adesso, la sua schiena era esposta al freddo della stanza, ma Victor era ancora completamente vestito con tanto di completo formale e cappotto.

Quello era un problema.

Con impazienza crescente, Yuuri tirò sia il cappotto che la giacca nera del completo oltre la spalla di Victor, ma per colpa dei tessuti pesanti non riuscì a sfilarli del tutto prima di portare la sua attenzione sui bottoni del gilè. Sotto quello c’era la camicia del completo e probabilmente sotto ci sarebbe stata una canottiera e poi c’era anche la sua cravatta da considerare…

E _veramente_ , ma di quanti strati poteva mai avere bisogno quell’uomo che era già abituato ad un clima freddo come quello della Russia?

I bottoni del gilè furono facili da sbottonare, ma il nodo della cravatta di Victor si rifiutava di dargliela vinta. Yuuri interruppe il bacio pur di potersi concentrare completamente per scioglierlo.

Victor ridacchiò nel vedere la frustrazione di Yuuri, “Con calma, _baby_. Io non vado da nessuna parte.”

Quell’affetto riempì la testa di Yuuri di rumore bianco e il suo cuore si polverizzò all’istante.

Come poteva essere che Victor avesse quell’ _effetto_ su di lui con una singola parola?

Alla fine, riuscì a sciogliere il nodo della cravatta e addirittura il _suono_ della seta che scivolava via dal collo di Victor era così sexy che Yuuri si ritrovò improvvisamente a fissarlo.

Victor era ancora mezzo vestito sotto di lui, con i suoi vestiti tirati giù per metà attorno al suo braccio e i suoi capelli completamente in disordine. Era probabilmente la cosa più bella che Yuuri avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita.

Le sue mani scivolarono lungo il suo petto che era ancora nascosto dalla sua camicia. Era così caldo e reale e perfetto. Yuuri aveva già visto praticamente ogni centimetro del suo corpo, certamente, ma aveva solo potuto sognare fino a quel momento di poterlo toccare in quel modo. La corporatura di Victor era soda e innegabilmente mascolina, il che era molto in contrasto con i lineamenti delicati del suo volto.

Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare Yuuri come prossimo passo? Non ne aveva idea.

Victor sussurrò il suo nome al buio e con un cenno cercò di attirare la sua attenzione per portarlo più vicino e inclinare la sua testa per dargli un altro bacio.

Fu in quel momento che Yuuri sentì l’erezione di Victor premere contro la sua coscia.

Yuuri s’irrigidì e si bloccò tutto d’un tratto.

Il suo respiro tremò tra di loro e Yuuri non si sarebbe certo sorpreso se Victor in quel momento fosse stato capace di sentire il suo cuore battere fortissimo.

Gli occhi di Victor di aprirono non appena colse il momento di panico per quello che era successo. Si avvicinò di più e accolse il viso di Yuuri tra le sue mani, poi disse, “Hey.” La sua voce era gentile, paziente e non c’era ombra di lamentela nel suo tono. “Non preoccuparti per quella. Il mio corpo sta solo reagendo al tuo, ma faremo solo quello che ti farà sentire a tuo agio. Niente di più. Va bene?”

 _Victor vuole fare sesso con me_ , realizzò in quel momento Yuuri.

Il che era un pensiero stupido perché _ovviamente_ lo voleva. Erano entrambi adulti nel pieno della loro attività sessuale e Yuuri aveva appena provato a strappargli i vestiti di dosso. Era una reazione comprensibile e non incolpava certo Victor per quello.

Solo che adesso Yuuri era… paralizzato. E nemmeno lui riuscì a capire il perché.

I suoi pensieri erano un groviglio incasinato, impossibile da sciogliere.

Era così stanco.

“Yuuri” Victor gli accarezzò il viso, cercando di farlo rilassare di nuovo. “Va bene lo stesso se ti vuoi fermare o se vuoi rallentare. Non volevo metterti a disagio.”

“Non mi sento a disagio,” disse Yuuri con la voce così bassa da essere ormai solo un sussurro. “Solo che non so cosa voglio.”

“Va bene anche questo. Non devi deciderlo questa sera. Vieni qui.” Yuuri permise a Victor di avvicinarlo e di stringerlo in un abbraccio. Fece cadere la sua testa sulla spalla di Victor e vi nascose la faccia, imbarazzato e allo stesso tempo stranamente emozionato. (Più imbarazzato.)

Quando Victor lo strinse forte al suo petto, Yuuri ricambiò la stretta per ringraziarlo in silenzio della sua comprensione nei suoi confronti e per non averlo obbligato a dire di più, specialmente quando in quel momento non aveva nemmeno idea di cosa pensare. Victor aveva avuto certamente i suoi momenti _tutt’altro che spettacolari,_ ma riusciva ad essere comunque così incredibilmente attento e dolce nei suoi confronti tanto da far formicolare la gola di Yuuri.

Si rannicchiò ancora di più e lasciò che il suo corpo si rilassasse nuovamente, cosciente di ciò che era successo, ma non più così infastidito dall’erezione di Victor tra di loro. Yuuri si fidava della sua parola data e immediatamente il suo respiro tornò regolare, profondo e più lento. Stava per addormentarsi.

“Se dovessi tirare a indovinare, penso che quello che vuoi sia un cuscino,” disse Victor mentre gli strofinava una mano dietro la schiena. “Sei stanchissimo. Mettiamoti a letto, okay?”

Yuuri emanò un patetico suono di protesta che si perse contro il collo di Victor.

Victor rise. “Sei così disobbediente con il tuo coach. Andiamo, mi alzo con te.”

Yuuri stava così comodo, avrebbe potuto dormire lì per tutta la notte, ma Victor insisteva per metterlo a letto. Una volta che fu finalmente in piedi, Yuuri si avviò a passi lenti e trascinati verso il bagno. Era mezzo cieco senza occhiali ma riuscì a tenere l’equilibrio abbastanza da fermarsi e dire, “Non stai tornando nella tua stanza, vero? Puoi dormire qui.”

Victor, che aveva già preso la sua giacca e il suo cappotto, nel sentire quell’invito da parte di Yuuri lasciò andare la sua roba su una sedia lì vicino. Cercò di riccacciare indietro l’espressione precedente dalla sua faccia e gli sorrise. “Pensavo che non me l’avresti mai chiesto.” Le sue mani andarono a sbottonarsi la camicia. “Va bene per te se…?”

Le sopracciglia di Yuuri si corrugarono per lo stupore.

Davvero? _Ora_ Victor chiedeva il permesso per togliersi i vestiti? 

“Metti quello che vuoi,” disse Yuuri. “Io vado a lavarmi i denti.”

Una volta nel bagno, chiuse la porta dietro di sé e si appoggiò ad essa con le spalle. C’erano mille emozioni diverse che facevano eco nella sua mente, ma era troppo stanco in quel momento per ascoltarne anche solo una. Aprì gli occhi e cercò di raddrizzarsi, allungandosi a prendere il suo spazzolino.

Ci fu poi un leggero colpo alla porta. “Vado un attimo nella mia stanza,” disse Victor da fuori. “Torno subito.”

Un momento dopo si sentì la porta dell’hotel aprirsi e poi richiudersi. La camera cadde nel silenzio totale e Yuuri capì di essere rimasto da solo.

Mentre distrattamente lavava i denti - giusto quel poco che serviva affinché potesse andare a letto con la bocca fresca - pensò a tutto quello che era successo quella notte. Alla competizione e a come si era sentito sapendo d’aver lasciato Victor senza parole dopo aver eseguito un quadruplo flip; come pesava quella medaglia del Grand Prix contro il suo petto mentre il pubblico applaudiva e sventolava la bandiera del suo paese; come sentiva di essersi integrato perfettamente intorno al quel tavolo con il suo gruppo di pari.

E nel momento in cui risciacquò la bocca, si ritrovò finalmente a capire il significato della battuta di Christophe alla cena di prima - insinuando davanti a _Dio e a tutti quanti_ che la ragione per cui Yuuri fosse così stanco era perché Victor ci desse dentro per bene con lui ogni sera.

A questo pensiero Yuuri passò i suoi momenti successivi a provare a non morire mentre rischiava di soffocarsi con il suo stesso spazzolino.

Quando finalmente finì, rimise a posto il suo spazzolino e cominciò a fissarsi nello specchio. Era successo veramente tutto quello con Victor? Il bacio sul ghiaccio… l’incontro in ascensore… il divano.

Aveva un aspetto diverso ora? Yuuri alzò il suo mento e assottigliò gli occhi verso il suo riflesso. Forse un po’ era diverso.

I suoi capelli erano completamente in disordine e le sue labbra erano rosse e piene dei baci di Victor. Yuuri lasciò che le sue mani scivolassero lungo il suo petto nudo, oltre la pancia e i muscoli del suo addome, fino ai peli che uscivano dalla cintura dei suoi jeans.

Sarebbe riuscito a farlo?

Sarebbe riuscito a sfilare la cintura dai passanti del pantalone di Victor e poi a mettersi in ginocchio davanti a lui?

Si domandò per un attimo come sarebbe stato accogliere nella propria bocca un uomo. Che sapore avrebbe avuto? Sarebbe stato bravo nel farlo?

Yuuri sospirò mentre lo immaginava.

Per mesi ormai aveva provato a trovare il suo Eros e ad esprimere la propria sessualità. Sapeva che fosse lì da qualche parte e che era molto più forte di quanto Victor s’aspettasse. Nonostante la sua precedente esitazione, Yuuri avrebbe _voluto_ fare sesso; ora lo sapeva, senza alcun dubbio, che la sua prima volta sarebbe stata con Victor; ma allo stesso tempo realizzò che non era ancora pronto per quello e aveva anche capito perché.

Voleva prendersi il suo tempo.

La sua relazione con Victor si stava rivelando pian piano, lentamente, nell’arco di quei mesi anche se già era esistita nell’immaginazione di Yuuri molto prima di quel momento. Si erano toccati con lo sguardo molto prima di sentire fisicamente la lingua di Victor riempire la sua bocca. Tutto sembrava una danza e Yuuri non era pronto ancora al culmine di quel climax ascendente.

Da fuori, lui sentì la porta aprirsi e chiudersi di nuovo. Victor era ritornato nella sua stanza e probabilmente si stava mettendo a letto.

Yuuri arrossì mentre si domandava cosa l’altro avesse scelto di indossare, ma in qualche modo sapeva che Victor non sarebbe stato nudo. No, avrebbe aspettato la prossima mossa da parte di Yuuri adesso.

La sua bocca si mosse per diventare un dolce sorriso. Con calma, Yuuri si sfilò i jeans finché non rimase solo con i suoi boxer neri addosso. Nascondendo uno sbadiglio dietro la propria mano, spense la luce del bagno e raggiunse il suo ragazzo a letto.

 

 

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona sera! Eccomi tornata con il nuovo capitolo tutto per voi, (noi)!  
> Non so voi nel leggere, ma io nel tradurre ho avuto qualche problema a restare lucida e a non farmi prendere dallo sclero più totale (ma ci sono scene per le quali ho sudato di più, ammetto!)
> 
> La prima volta che lo lessi dovetti chiedere a qualcuno di recuperarmi da terra con il cucchiaino. Non fu un bello spettacolo! Spero voi stiate messi meglio di me!


	3. Chapter 3

 

Yuuri si svegliò con la vibrazione di un messaggio sul cellulare.

Non era per lui. Victor si allontanò di poco, giusto quel che bastò per raggiungere il suo telefono, prendendolo dal comodino dov’era stato fermo e in carica per tutta la notte. Immediatamente poi ritornò con la testa sul cuscino e tirò più vicino a sé Yuuri con un movimento gentile della mano, mentre con l’altra sbloccava il dispositivo.

Se ne stavano ranicchiati insieme su quel letto stretto in quella camera d’albergo, Victor a pancia in sù e Yuuri per metà sopra di lui. Il suo fianco sinistro era premuto contro il materasso e le loro gambe erano intrecciate. Yuuri poteva sentire il battito del cuore di Victor proprio sotto il suo orecchio, ritmico e costante come un metronomo.

Fuori dal loro piccolo nido caldo, la stanza era fredda e silenziosa come solo una mattinata d’inverno poteva essere. La finestra nella parte più lontana della stanza era ghiacciata dall’esterno e brillava illuminata dalla luce del sole.

“Ti ho svegliato?” Disse Victor, il suo tono era distratto mentre mandava un messaggio in russo. Dopo averlo mandato provò ad aprire un’altra applicazione.

Yuuri portò la sua bocca contro la maglietta di Victor prima di alzare la testa per guardare verso la finestra. La luce che filtrava da lì gli suggeriva che il sole fosse ormai sorto da un po'. “Che ore sono?”

“È tardi.” Disse Victor mentre guardava la home di Instagram. “Ma dovevi riposare. Dovremmo essere in aeroporto tra tre ore.”

Yuuri lasciò ricadere indietro la testa, beandosi della sensazione d'avere il braccio di Victor intorno alla sua vita. Dio se era a suo agio in quella posizione. Tre ore non erano nemmeno lontanamente il tempo necessario per godere della sensazione di risvegliarsi accanto a Victor. Yuuri riusciva a malapena a crederci al fatto che quello non fosse un sogno.

Con imbarazzo, alzò il viso in direzione di Victor riuscendo a studiare di nascosto i suoi lineamenti, senza attirare troppo la sua attenzione. Il blu ghiaccio dei suoi occhi e il naso dritto e lungo; le sopracciglia corrugate involontariamente mentre rifletteva su qualcosa; un ciuffo di capelli che ricadeva gentile sulla sua guancia.

Sembrava più delicato alla luce della prima mattina. Sfocato e raggiante.

E Yuuri si permise di osservarlo.

Rotolando sulla schiena, lasciò che il telefono cadesse dimenticato sul tappeto. Victor si alzò sulle mani e sulle ginocchia, indossando quel suo dolcissimo sorriso mentre gli saliva addosso. Sentì immediatamente delle mani sul proprio corpo che non erano le proprie.

Yuuri provò a mantenere il suo respiro normale.

Il suo corpo stava ancora reagendo da solo. Il comportamento che aveva assunto la sera prima era stato molto più che imbarazzante, ma allo stesso tempo era rimasto contento del passo che avevano compiuto insieme. Erano riusciti a infrangere delle barriere importanti. Ora il problema da affrontare per lui era il non sapere quale fosse la prossima mossa. Tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu non tirarsi indietro.

In ogni caso, il momento di confusione durò poco. Tutto ciò che stava accadendo in quel momento con Victor sembrava incredibilmente naturale. Sembrava come se nulla di così significativo fosse cambiato tra di loro, solo adesso erano più coscienti della situazione. Victor non si stava comportando diversamente dal solito, nonostante qualche ora prima il suo studente gli fosse salito addosso a cavalcioni e avesse sfogato, sul nodo della sua cravatta, mesi di tensione sessuale.

Tutto ciò fece apparire l'imbarazzo di Yuuri come una cosa di poco conto. Come se stesse pensando troppo a qualcosa che invece era molto semplice.

Victor ridacchiò verso il suo telefono e poi disse, “guarda qui. Saluti da casa.”

Yuuri strizzò gli occhi verso la foto al telefono prima di allungarsi per afferrare il polso di Victor e avvicinarlo alla sua faccia. La miopia era una vera seccatura. Makkachin sorrideva loro attraverso lo schermo del cellulare. Il suo pelo riccio era morbidissimo e decorato con una varietà di fiocchetti colorati e le gemelle erano in foto con lui, fin troppo soddisfatte del loro lavoro. 

Anche Yuuri si ritrovò a sorridere e non solo perché amava quel cane... ma anche perché Victor aveva chiamato Hasetsu _casa_.

“Hanno postato i video di ieri sera?” Disse Yuuri puntando il gomito sul materasso per alzarsi e allungare una mano a prendere gli occhiali. “Ho promesso a Phichit che avrei guardato la sua performance.”

Una volta trovato il video, si misero a sedere contro la testiera del letto e, accoccolati l'uno contro l'altro, si misero a guardare. Victor aveva circondato Yuuri con le proprie braccia, mantenendo il cellulare davanti a loro.

“Guardiamo il tuo dopo questo,” disse Victor. “Voglio rivedere alcune cose con te.”

Spesso si apprestavano a fare questo tipo di analisi. (Certo non a letto insieme, quella era la prima volta.) Victor fece vedere a Yuuri molte performance di pattinaggio, il più delle volte erano le sue in modo che Yuuri potesse essere cosciente di quanto ciò che stava provando mentre pattinava poi arrivava effettivamente al pubblico. Non era raro trovare Victor con una telecamera puntata su di lui durante le prove.

Rimasero lì a studiare altri pattinatori. Era importante ai fini della gara, anche se il pattinatore in questione era uno tra i migliori amici di Yuuri.

Quando la performance di Phichit finì e ci fu un tuonare di applausi, Victor domandò, “Questo come ti fa sentire?”

“Wow,” sospirò Yuuri, una parola che aveva ripetuto più di una volta mentre guardava quel video. “Si sta allenando davvero duramente.”

“Ovviamente. Un pattinatore abbastanza diverso da quello dell'anno scorso. Come anche te d'altronde.”

Yuuri si morse il labbro inferiore mentre rifletteva su ciò che aveva appena visto nel video. Non sarebbe mai stato geloso di Phichit e nemmeno si era sentito mai così tanto intimidito. Voleva il meglio per il suo amico e non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto perdere l’oro a causa sua. (Solo per una volta almeno. Poi non sarebbe successo di nuovo.) Ma dopo aver visto quel video, la sua mente stranamente si schiarì. Per una volta l’insicurezza non stava annebbiando i suoi pensieri.

“Posso batterlo,” realizzò Yuuri.

Victor sorrise. “Esattamente ciò a cui stavo pensando anche io. Sì che puoi farlo. E, cosa più importante, ci riuscirai. Passiamo avanti.” Scollò la pagina internet fino a trovare un video di Yuuri e aprirlo. “A ciò che ci interessa.”

Victor glielo fece guardare tre volte. A quanto pare non ci andava più leggero con il suo fidanzato di quanto non facesse con un suo studente normale. Sottolineò ogni carenza e cominciò a mettere a punto un piano di allenamento per quando sarebbero tornati in Giappone. Avevano a disposizione ancora qualche settimana prima di dover andare in Russia e Yuuri aveva l’impressione che sarebbe stata dura. I suoi piedi gli facevano male al solo pensiero.

Ma era eccitato. Terrificato, pronto a eruttare in mille fiamme, ma contento. Se poteva pattinare così male e ottenere comunque una medaglia d’argento, cosa sarebbe successo se avesse pattinato come si deve?

“Qui.” Disse Victor puntando un dito allo schermo. “A cosa stavi pensando in quel momento? Quel piccolo sorrisetto sul tuo viso…”

_Victor no baka_.*

Yuuri impallidì a quel ricordo. Non poteva certo dirgli che aveva passato la prima metà della sua performance a lamentarsi e a brontolare sulla sua inesperienza come coach. “Uhm.”

“E questo!” Si lamentò Victor. “Sembri sempre così infelice durante questa parte. Cosa non darei per avere dei sottotitoli di ciò che sta accadendo nella tua testa.”

Il feedback di quella performance non era stato poi così male.

Tre volte di fila Victor si era zittito mentre guardava Yuuri alzare le mani e salire sul ghiaccio, come se lui fosse fluido come il vento fatto a persona. “Bellissimo,” mormorò così soprappensiero che per un attimo Yuuri si domandò se lui ricordasse di non essere solo in quella stanza.

Più di una volta nel video venne inquadrata la faccia di Victor, mentre guardava tutto a bordo pista, rivelando quanto fosse scioccato per ciò che stava osservando, più particolarmente durante il quadruplo flip alla fine. Vedere quelle reazioni compiaceva Yuuri molto di più che guardare se stesso sul ghiaccio. Era come se stesse mandando dei messaggi segreti che non venivano capiti. Yuuri aveva però imparato a comunicare con Victor attraverso le sue performance.

Il video si concluse con lui che si apprestava a scendere dalla pista di pattinaggio, sorridente e a braccia aperte in direzione di Victor. Yuuri sapeva bene cosa fosse successo dopo, ovviamente. Improvvisamente la consapevolezza del fatto che non fossero da soli su quella pista, lo colpì, soprattutto dato il primo commento sotto il video.

Recitava: _Perché avete tagliato prima del bacio??? *scuote la testa* #VICTUURI #LGBTQA #PRIDE_

“Oh.” Yuuri si alzò a sedere in modo da poter guardare Victor dritto in faccia. “Oh, no.”

Si era sicuramente reso conto che fossero in un’arena piena di persone, ma non aveva assolutamente considerato la presenza delle telecamere. Il loro bacio era stato mandato in onda in tutto il mondo.

E si afflisse. Davvero ora lui e Victor avevano degli hashtag personalizzati?

“Cosa c’è che non va?” Domandò Victor, abbassando il suo telefono.

“La mia famiglia… stavano guardando la gara ieri sera. Tutti la stavano guardando. Ci hanno visti mentre…” Yuuri era riluttante nel pronunciare _quella_ parola ad alta voce, quindi fece semplicemente un mimo con le proprie mani, scontrandole tra di loro, cosa che doveva rappresentare il loro primo bacio. “In televisione. Mia sorella mi ucciderà. Aspetta, no. Ucciderà te!”

Victor fece scivolare una mano tra i capelli ridendo “E perché mai?”

“Perché non dovrei avere un ragazzo prima che lo abbia lei!”

Il sogghigno di Victor di addolcì . “Sono il tuo ragazzo, allora?”

Le interiora di Yuuri si sciolsero e ce la mise tutta per non correre sotto il letto a nascondersi dall’imbarazzo. Ormai l’etichetta per la loro relazione era uscita e Yuuri non avrebbe fatto nulla per rimangiarsi quello che aveva detto. Tra l’altro, Victor non poteva essere serio. Cosa pensava che fossero, allora? Coinquilini? Compagni di studio? No, lo stava facendo a posta per stuzzicarlo.

“Cosa dirò a mia madre?”

“Oh, Yuuri.” Victor rise di nuovo. “Ho dovuto sorbirmi quel discorsetto particolare da parte sua qualche settimana fa ormai. Non penso che sarà sorpresa di tutto ciò.”

Ci volle qualche minuto, ma poi finalmente Victor riuscì a calmarlo. Non gli dava particolarmente fastidio che tutti sapessero della sua relazione con Victor. (La parte più egoista della sua mente da un lato godeva addirittura di questa cosa.) Ma non gli piaceva l’idea che gli altri potessero in qualche modo etichettare o generalizzare una relazione che non capivano.

Victor non era solo il suo ragazzo. La loro relazione non si fondava solo sullo scambio di baci. Yuuri in quel momento non aveva nemmeno il vocabolario sufficientemente adatto per descrivere cosa fossero l’uno per l’altro e allora come poteva aspettarsi che altri capissero?

Più di qualsiasi cosa lui non voleva che qualcuno s’intromettesse nella loro vita privata.

“Le persone ne parleranno,” disse Victor. “E poi se ne faranno una ragione. Hai un incredibile supporto a questo mondo, Yuuri. Credi nei tuoi amici e nella tua famiglia. L’amore non ti manca.” Nel sorridere gli fece l’occhiolino. “Fidati di me almeno su questo.”

Quelle parole fecero arrossire Yuuri di soddisfazione. Chiaramente Victor si era incluso nel gruppo di quelli che lo amavano. Yuuri lo sapeva già. Victor non gli aveva mai detto quelle due parole tutte in una volta - _ti amo_ \- ma lo ripeteva continuamente a Yuuri in qualsiasi gesto lui facesse. Quel sentimento impregnava ogni cosa lui gli dicesse e ogni volta che lui lo guardava. Allo stesso momento però avrebbe fatto piacere a Yuuri sentirselo dire ad alta voce.

“Mi faccio una doccia e poi preparo i bagagli,” disse Victor. “Dopo andiamo a fare colazione prima di partire per l’aeroporto. Va bene?”

Yuuri si dimenò mentre annuì. Aveva tantissime cose da fare prima di partire anche lui, ma non gli piaceva l’idea di separarsi da Victor nonostante fosse per un breve tempo.

“Un’ultima cosa prima di andare,” disse Victor. “Due, in realtà. La prima, non ti ho ancora dato un buongiorno come si deve.”

Si arrampicò sul letto finché le sue labbra non furono allineate con quelle di Yuuri. Ci fu una breve pausa - abbastanza tempo per un sorriso e per capire che Yuuri non avrebbe protestato a quel gesto - e poi Victor lo baciò. Una sua mano andò a posarsi sul viso di Yuuri e l’altra era puntata sul materasso per mantenersi.

Se Yuuri aveva pensato che sotto le coperte con Victor si stesse al caldo, quello non era nulla se messo a paragone con il calore della sua bocca. Quella sensazione si diramò fino all’addome e oltre.

Diversamente dal bacio che gli aveva dato Yuuri la sera prima sul divano, Victor aveva cominciato quel contatto. Aveva preso il controllo ed era piacevole. Senza fretta, ma sicuro. Cominciò lentamente, con il pollice che accarezzava gentilmente la guancia di Yuuri, poi Victor si permise di mostrare il proprio desiderio impellente. Aprì la bocca e fece sentire a Yuuri la presenza della sua lingua, incoraggiandolo silenziosamente a fare lo stesso.

Yuuri ansimò contro le labbra di Victor e la sua eccitazione si propagò per tutto il suo corpo, come miele caldo che colava fuori dal barattolo.

Durò solo un minuto prima che Victor decise di tirarsi indietro. Prima di alzarsi del tutto, però prima baciò il labbro inferiore di Yuuri e fece la stessa cosa con quello superiore, poi si allontanò con un sorriso e mugolò, “Hmm...” come se non riuscisse a decidere quale dei due fosse più buono.

Mezzo ubriaco di emozioni, Yuuri vide Victor alzarsi dal letto. Indossava una maglietta a maniche lunghe e un pantalone di un pigiama. Yuuri poteva giurare di non averlo mai visto così coperto a letto - anche alle terme la toga non è che coprisse chissà quanto - quindi poteva solamente pensare che Victor avesse scelto quel particolare outfit solo per non mettererlo a disagio. Era un gesto che gli fece molto piacere, nonostante non fosse strettamente necessario.

Yuuri si sentì al sicuro, protetto e rispettato. Quello era un altro esempio di Victor che gli diceva d’amarlo con i gesti. Era sicuramente servito a rendere Yuuri ancora più a suo agio in caso Victor avesse deciso di togliersi i vestiti. Non c’era nulla da temere e nemmeno qualcosa da cui essere intimiditi.

“Secondo…” Victor prese la medaglia d’argento che aveva passato tutta la propria notte sul tavolo, si chinò su Yuuri e gliela rimise intorno al collo, al centro del suo petto e posò la sua mano su di essa. “Voglio che tu sappia che sono veramente fiero di te. Il tuo duro lavoro è stato ripagato e tutto il mondo del pattinaggio ne sta parlando. Non vedo l’ora di vederti alla prossima gara, Yuuri.”

Victor gli diede un altro bacio trascinato prima di lasciarlo e dirigersi nella propria stanza.

Yuuri riuscì a registrare quel contatto a malapena. Stava ancora tremando per quell’elogio inaspettato.

Una volta che fu da solo, Yuuri si lasciò cadere di nuovo sul letto, poi diede un’occhiata alla propria medaglia d’argento del Grand Prix. Tracciò i contorni con un dito e poi un sorriso si aprì sulle sue labbra.

“Aspetta e vedrai,” sussurrò.

Perché non era nemmeno lontanamente alla fine. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

*“Stupido Victor”

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovete sostenermi nel mio fangirlare su questo capitolo perché Victor è troppo per questo mondo e io non riesco a processarlo!   
> È chiaramente il mio personaggio preferito sia all'interno dell'anime che in questa storia stupenda e il fatto che sia così perfettamente IC in questa fan fic non fa altro che farmelo amare di più ogni secondo che passa. Yuuri anche l'adoro, non fraintendetemi, ma l'attenzione, la cura e l'adorazione che ha Victor nei suoi confronti mi ha fatto innamorare troppo. Yuuri è praticamente una rosa tra le mani di Victor ♥  
> E niente, ora lascio spazio a voi e vi ringrazio sempre di seguire la storia e di commentarla con me!
> 
> Vi lascio con il mio slogan ormai: #VictuuriIsReal ♥
> 
> Alla prossima!   
>  
> 
>  


	4. Chapter 4

(Hasetsu – Ice Castle)  
Con alcuni movimenti precisi che richiedevano un minimo di attenzione, Yuuri strinse i lacci dei propri pattini facendo un doppio nodo. Prima di salire in pista allungò le braccia in aria per stiracchiarsi - fece un respiro profondo. Dentro, fuori. - finché non sentì un calore familiare partirgli dal profondo. Perfetto.

All’inizio il suo corpo faticò a reagire a quell’ora della mattina, ma piano piano cominciò a svegliarsi come si deve e a rispondere ai suoi movimenti. Fuori il sole stava cominciando a sorgere. Per la prima volta era riuscito ad alzarsi dal letto ad un orario decente. Domani sarebbero stati su un aereo diretto in Russia e Yuuri era determinato nel tornare a casa con un’altra medaglia.

Se non ci fosse riuscito avrebbe perso qualcosa in più che il semplice accesso alla finale del Grand Prix..

Chiuse gli occhi e, invece di lasciare che l’idea che Victor potesse abbandonarlo prendesse il sopravvento, Yuuri scelse di concentrarsi. Avrebbe usato quel pensiero come motore per la sua determinazione e quando riapri gli occhi, un sorriso di sghembo si era formato sul suo viso.

La Russia lo avrebbe odiato e lui non vedeva l'ora.

Lasciò cadere le braccia e si sfilò il maglione, quella volta voleva sentire il vento sulla sua pelle.

Non c'era nulla come il freddo della pista di prima mattina, quando il ghiaccio era stato appena livellato. Non era rigato, perfetto. Il freddo baciò la punta del naso di Yuuri, facendolo diventare rosso.

Il suo corpo si sentiva bene, la sua mente era libera. Non c'era nessun altro lì a parte lui, in quel modo riuscì a concentrarsi completamente. Salì sul ghiaccio e fece alcuni giri per riscaldare i muscoli. Conosceva bene quella pista; conosceva ogni sfumatura e ogni piccolezza di quel ghiaccio che aveva sotto i piedi. Quando finalmente sentì un bruciore familiare all'altezza delle cosce si accovacciò aspettando che il fastidio cominciasse a sparire, lasciando spazio ad un giusto riscaldamento.

La stanza cominciò a girare vorticosamente. L'eccitazione crebbe e Yuuri si trovò a sorridere.

Amava quella sensazione. L'amava.

E qualche volta si dimenticava quanto l'amasse.

Non aveva assolutamente notato Victor a bordo pista, con una mano coperta dal guanto e nascosta nella tasca della propria giacca e con l'altra manteneva un bicchiere di tè vicino le proprie labbra. L'odore di gelsomino lo circondava, mescolandosi al suo profumo personale.

Yuuri stava danzando.

La pista era silenziosa e si sentiva solo il rumore dei suoi pattini sul ghiaccio, ma la musica si poteva sentire anche attraverso i suoi movimenti. I tamburi suonavano a tempo con i suoi piedi sul ghiaccio; una potente melodia si creava dalla lunghezza delle sue braccia; un clavicembalo suonava tra i suoi capelli e c'era una tale gioia in tutto quello. Era esattamente quello il motivo per cui Victor era lì in veste di suo coach.

Quando Yuuri si accorse di Victor, s'illuminò e pattinò verso di lui. (C'era stato un tempo in cui sarebbe inciampato e sarebbe finito dritto con la faccia nel muro).

“Qualcuno sì è svegliato presto questa mattina,” chiamò Victor una volta che l'altro fu abbastanza vicino per sentirlo.

Yuuri era senza fiato e con le gote rosse quando raggiunse il bordo della pista. “È l'ultimo giorno d'allenamento qui. Vorrei usarlo come si deve.”

“Stai benissimo sul ghiaccio, sembri molto a tuo agio. A cosa pensavi?”

“C'è davvero bisogno che io lo dica?” Yuuri si sporse oltre la barriera e catturò con una mano la sciarpa di Victor e lo tirò a sé per prendersi il suo caldo bacio come premio mattutino. Sapeva di gelsomino.

Victor arrossì un poco. “Sei pronto a pattinare per me?”

Yuuri si spinse lontano dalla barriera con un grande sorriso.

Era così innamorato che gli sembrava di volare.

 

Le ultime settimane erano state un susseguirsi di ore molto pesanti sul ghiaccio. Victor aveva lavorato con Yuuri più duramente che mai. I suoi muscoli erano indolenziti per quello e i suoi piedi probabilmente non lo avrebbero mai più perdonato, ma alla fine di ogni giornata era premiato.

Lui e Victor uscivano insieme ogni sera da quando erano tornati dalla Cina.

Cenavano insieme fuori e parlavano molto anche dopo aver finito di mangiare, tanto da arrivare a farsi guardare male dai camerieri. Avevano visto ormai qualsiasi film avessero dato al cinema locale e, quando non erano troppo occupati a baciarsi al buio, Yuuri sussurrava la traduzione dei dialoghi del film all’orecchio di Victor.

A volte, quando non erano ancora pronti a terminare la serata, sfidavano il freddo invernale e si concedevano una camminata lungo la costa. Lungo quella spiaggia che ormai per loro era diventato un posto speciale.  
Era lì che avevano avuto la loro prima connessione.

Ormai tutta la citta di Hasetsu sapeva che stessero insieme e anche una grande parte del mondo lo sapeva. C’erano siti dei fan su internet dedicati interamente alla loro relazione, così come ce n’erano tantissimi altri di fan arrabbiati con Victor.

 

La sera, Yuuri faceva finta di andare a dormire nella propria stanza, con la speranza di sfuggire all’attenzione della propria famiglia, ma poi qualche minuto dopo usciva entrando nella stanza di Victor in punta di piedi. (Come se la sua famiglia non se ne fosse accorta di dove lui passasse effettivamente la notte). Dormivano insieme nel letto di Victor, il che aveva più senso dal momento che era proprio il suo quello più grande.

Yuuri era diventato immediatamente un vero e proprio maestro nel baciare, il che non era esattamente una sorpresa vista tutta la pratica che stava facendo da quando erano arrivati dalla Cina.

L'unica cosa che lì fermava ogni notte era Yuuri che crollava sotto il peso della stanchezza di ore e ore di allenamento in pista. Tutto il suo corpo gli doleva e Victor lo baciava ovunque, scusandosi per il duro lavoro che facevano.

Poi prendeva i muscoli doloranti di Yuuri e li massaggiava finché lui non si addormentava contro il cuscino.

 

Le loro sessioni di pomiciate stavano diventando sempre più calde nonostante le loro mani non osassero avventurarsi più giù della cintura. Ma cavolo, Yuuri ormai pensava solo a quello. Voleva fare un altro passo avanti, nonostante nessuno avesse fatto qualcosa per cominciare. Victor era stato incredibilmente dolce a rallentare le cose solo per lui... ma Yuuri stava cominciando a chiedersi perché dovesse essere sempre lui a prendere l'iniziativa.

Quella sera dopo l'allenamento, Victor portò fuori a cena Yuuri e gli suggerì di mangiare molto. “Diventi molto affamato prima di una competizione per una ragione. Dobbiamo dar da mangiare alla tua resistenza per essere pronta in Russia.” I suoi occhi scintillarono alla luce fioca della stanza. “E per più tardi questa sera.”

Yuuri fu così compiaciuto che dovette nascondere la sua faccia dietro il menù aperto.

Makkachin diede loro il benvenuto una volta che furono tornati a casa e Victor passò i primi dieci minuti a coccolarlo visto tutto il giorno che avevano trascorso lontani. Si rotolò sul pavimento con il suo amato cane, pizzicandogli le guance con affetto e cominciando a modellargli il pelo in strane forme mentre emanava dei versetti senza senso.

Yuuri era così sollevato di non essere la persona più imbarazzante nella stanza, almeno per una volta.

Non appena mise via i loro cappotti, notò che il posto fosse insolitamente silenzioso e solo in quel momento ricordò che i suoi parenti e sua sorella gli avevano menzionato, qualche tempo fa, di una cena con alcuni amici di vecchia data. (Una parte di lui comunque pensava che sua madre l’avesse fatto a posta per cercare di dar loro un po’ di spazio e privacy).

“Vero, avevo dimenticato che questa sera non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a casa.”

Victor alzò lo sguardo su di lui e batté le palpebre. Era ancora sdraiato sulla schiena con Makkachin che gli ballava intorno come un cucciolo contento. “Intendi dire che siamo da soli per la prima volta da due settimane? Non che io le stia contando, certo.”

“Per qualche ora almeno, sì.” Yuuri arrossì. “Vuoi venire nella mia stanza? Non ho ancora fatto le valigie.”

Allungò il braccio all’indietro e gli fece strada, con le proprie dita intrecciate a quelle di Victor. Questa era una cosa diversa. Era stato più volte in camera di Yuuri prima, ma quelle occasioni erano state rare e troppo sbrigative. Pochi avevano avuto l’occasione di attraversare la soglia di quello che era come un santuario per Yuuri. Quello, infatti, era un atto di fiducia.

Mentre Yuuri tirava fuori dall’armadio la sua valigia, Victor si lasciò andare sul suo letto, affondando il proprio naso nel cuscino. Immediatamente Makkachin si avvolse intorno alle sue gambe come qualcuno che credeva di pesare al massimo un chilo e invece pesava di più, molto di più.

“Dormiamo qui questa sera,” disse Victor.

Yuuri premette contro i suoi occhiali per alzarli di più sul dorso del naso. “Non ti dispiace che il letto sia più piccolo del tuo?”

“Perché dovrebbe? Profuma di te.” Victor rotolò sulla propria schiena e si guardò in giro, cercando di studiare attentamente ciò che lo circondava, provando familiarizzare con quel nuovo spazio. “Come mai i muri sono così vuoti? Hai bisogno di qualche foto o decorazioni per dargli un po’ di vita!”

Dopo aver lasciato un cumulo di abiti all’interno della propria valigia, Yuuri si piegò lentamente per allungarsi a prendere qualcosa da sotto il letto e riemerse poi con alcuni poster di Victor. Non appena Yuuri trovò delle puntine nel cassetto della propria scrivania, cominciò ad appendere i poster al muro e il più grande scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.

“Molto meglio! Li avevi già attaccati sul muro prima che venissi in Giappone? Ora capisco perché non mi volessi nella tua stanza.”

“Te l’ho detto che aspiravo moltissimo a te.”

“Non pensavo che intendessi letteralmente. Ora ho bisogno di un tuo poster per la mia stanza. Lo ordino adesso.” Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla sua tasca posteriore e cominciò a scrivere qualcosa.

“Hai bisogno anche tu di fare le valigie?”

“Diversamente dal mio studente che non fa che procrastinare, ho fatto il di più ieri sera. Posso benissimo finire le ultime cose la stessa mattina prima di partire.”

Rimasero in silenzio mentre Yuuri girava per la propria stanza raccogliendo alcuni dei suoi effetti personali che avrebbe voluto portare con sé in Russia. Dopo una veloce visita al bagno, dove aveva raccolto tutte le sue cose, non gli rimase che chiudere la valigia.

Era il momento di andare a letto.

Si raddrizzò e guardò Victor un momento prima di parlare. “Posso chiederti una cosa?”

“Dammi solo un altro secondo e avrai la mia più completa attenzione. Anche perché sappiamo quanto ti piaccia.” Victor cliccò qualcos’altro sullo schermo del suo cellulare. “Ecco fatto. I miei post di Yuuri arriveranno per posta tra qualche settimana.” Bloccò il telefono e poi lo mise da parte. “Che c’è, mio piccolo katsudon? Lo sai che puoi chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi.”

Yuuri non era sicuro di come avesse avuto il coraggio di cominciare subito con quella domanda. Aveva bisogno di pensarci un altro po’ prima. “È che… sin da quando eravamo in Cina, mi è sembrato che non fossi completamente te stesso ogni volta che eravamo da soli.”

Quell’affermazione portò Victor a corrugare le sopracciglia, le quali si andarono ad unire di più verso il centro. Si alzò poi su un gomito e disse, “Che intendi? Pensavo stesse andando tutto bene.”

“Sta andando tutto bene. Tu sei assolutamente meraviglioso. Davvero, non mi sono mai divertito tanto in vita mia. Quello che intendevo dire è che ogni volta che vengo nel letto con te, tu... cambi! È come se lasciassi una parte di te stesso indietro o che stessi provando a tenerla lontana da me. Vorrei solo capire perché.”

Victor sospirò e si grattò la nuca per un attimo. Il lungo silenzio che seguì fece sospettare a Yuuri che avesse ragione.

“C’è qualcosa che sto sbaglian-”

“No, Yuuri,” disse Victor. “Tu sei perfetto. È solo che mi è rimasta impressa una cosa che mi dicesti.” Si mise a sedere mentre parlava e Makkachin saltò giù dal letto uscendo fuori dalla stanza, probabilmente alla ricerca di cibo. “Riguardo quella ragazza che ti abbracciò e come provasti ad allontanarla perché ti sembrava avesse oltrepassato i tuoi confini. Dopo che me lo hai detto ho provato ad essere più cauto e a lasciare che fossi tu a fare il primo passo. Nonostante, siamo onesti, non mi sia sempre riuscito perfettamente. A volte non sono riuscito a trattenermi.” Gli fece un occhiolino, ma poi la sua voce si addolcì. “Semplicemente non volevo spaventarti a morte, Yuuri. Ci ho messo tanto tempo ad arrivare dove sono, qui con te. Sto cercando di fare tutto nel modo giusto.”

Quella spiegazione aiutò a sciogliere quel nodo di insicurezza che si era creato nel cuore di Yuuri. “Non mi spaventerai a morte. Se qualcosa non mi piace, ti prometto che ti chiederò di fermarti. Ti fidi di me? Io mi fido di te.”

Victor batté le palpebre e poi strinse le labbra in una linea sottile. Un’intesa silenziosa passò tra di loro.

“Non devi trattenerti più con me,” disse Yuuri. “So cosa voglio.”

Con una risata leggera, Victor lasciò andare la sua testa in avanti per un attimo, permettendo così ai suoi capelli di coprirgli la faccia. Poi sorrise e rispose, “Okay.”

Sistemò indietro poi la sua frangia quando tornò a guardare in sù, bloccando Yuuri con uno sguardo penetrante. E tutto cambiò. Quando si alzò dal letto, la stanza di Yuuri sembrò improvvisamente più piccola. Il comportamento di Victor era appena cambiato. La sua testa era leggermente più avanti e i suoi occhi blu inverno sarebbero stati capaci di sciogliere una roccia in magma.

“Togliti la maglietta,” disse piano.

La mandibola di Yuuri quasi cadde sul pavimento, seguita immediatamente da tutto il suo corpo. Cosa aveva fatto?

Victor era divertito da qualsiasi cosa avesse intravisto nell’espressione di Yuuri. “Per favore,” aggiunse poi.

Nonostante Yuuri era perfettamente cosciente del fatto che avesse sottostimato il potere di un’esperienza completa con Victor, allo stesso tempo sapeva benissimo d’averlo chiesto lui. Molto più del chiedere in realtà, lui lo voleva. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di tornare indietro adesso.

Nonostante stesse iniziando a tremare, i movimenti di Yuuri erano fermi mentre si sfilava la maglietta, lasciandola poi ricadere sul pavimento. Lo sguardo che rilanciò a Victor era carico di insolenza.

Tocca a te.

Come ci era arrivato a quel punto comunque? In piedi e senza maglietta nella sua stanza, davanti al suo idolo…

Victor lasciò scorrere il suo sguardo sul suo corpo mentre gli si avvicinò. “Yuuri.”

La morbidezza della sua voce fece suonare il suo nome così sensuale che Yuuri si ritrovò a soccombere contro i brividi per tutto il suo corpo a causa di quel suono. Dio. Victor non lo aveva nemmeno ancora sfiorato.

Si avvicinò fino a che Yuuri non riuscì a percepire il calore del suo corpo sul suo petto nudo. Victor si abbassò su di lui, fissandolo dall’alto attraverso i fili argentei dei suoi capelli e disse, “Hai una minima idea di come mi fai sentire quando pattini? Sai cosa vuol dire guardarti dal bordo pista mentre mi seduci con la tua danza? Con la lingua fuori e i tuoi occhi semichiusi? Piccolo sfacciato.”

Le ultime parole quasi rischiarono di far evaporare il corpo di Yuuri. Quasi rimase sorpreso quando i suoi occhiali non si appannarono. In qualche modo riuscì a rimanere in piedi. “Sì,” disse guardando Victor dritto negli occhi. “So esattamente cosa intendi.”

Pensavi che stessi scherzando quando ti ho detto che volevo tutto questo?

Non hai paura di completare qualcosa che avevi iniziato mesi fa, vero?

Gli occhi di Victor si sgranarono. Un sorriso si disegnò fugacemente sulle sue labbra. La sua parte giocosa stava venendo fuori. “Oh, Yuuri. Io ti adoro.”

Le sue mani volarono sul viso di Yuuri, ma si appoggiarono sulle sue guance solo per un secondo, prima che le loro labbra si unissero. Subito dopo le punte delle sue dita scesero a percorrere tutta la lunghezza del braccio di Yuuri finché non decisero poi di fermarsi sui suoi polsi. Avvicinò i loro corpi e immediatamente Yuuri sentì la differenza. Victor era desideroso quella sera.

E tutto ciò a cui Yuuri poté pensare fu: finalmente.

Perché Victor non si stava più tirando indietro; non stava più aspettando la sua guida o il suo permesso. Era quello il modo in cui, probabilmente, lo voleva baciare da sempre ed era meraviglioso.

Tutto ciò ebbe comunque devastanti effetti sulle funzioni motorie di Yuuri. Quando la lingua di Victor venne coinvolta, Yuuri non era nemmeno più sicuro di avere delle gambe, perché sicuramente non lo stavano reggendo in quel momento. Victor lo afferrò saldamente per la vita è lo alzò per qualche centimetro da terra, spostandolo di alcuni metri. Le punte delle dita dei piedi di Yuuri sfiorarono il pavimento prima che venisse poi lasciato andare, seduto, sulla scrivania.

Le sue cose si sparpagliarono disordinatamente sulla superficie. Il suo sedere era sulla tastiera del suo computer portatile e in quel momento non gliene poteva fregare di meno. Victor con una mano separò le gambe di Yuuri e posizionò il suo corpo tra di esse, il suo sguardo ora era illuminato da un sorriso. Yuuri si aggrappò alla maglietta di Victor finché non riuscì finalmente a cogliere l'attimo per sfilargliela oltre la testa.

Mentre si baciavano, Yuuri lo toccava. Fece correre le sue mani sopra le spalle mascoline e forti; poi giù sui muscoli del petto; i pollici ad accarezzargli i capezzoli. Lo stomaco di Victor era ormai come fuoco sotto il palmo della mano di Yuuri.

“Yuuri,” sussurrò Victor, godendo chiaramente della sensazione provocata dalle mani dell'altro sul proprio corpo.

Se c'era anche una sola cosa che Yuuri aveva scoperto in quelle ultime due settimane era che Victor amasse essere toccato. Bastava un tocco con la mano in qualsiasi parte del suo corpo - che fosse il suo fondoschiena, sulle sue ginocchia o addirittura una semplice carezza sul viso - che lui si sarebbe letteralmente sciolto in adorazione. 

Gli piaceva così tanto tutto quello che Yuuri gli stava facendo, che non passò molto tempo prima che il suo pc cominciasse a fare suoni di protesta per colpa dei movimenti del suo corpo sulla tastiera. Risero l'uno sulle labbra dell'altro e in silenzio acconsentirono a continuare sul letto.

Yuuri mise i suoi occhiali da parte e al sicuro. Normalmente avrebbe dormito in pigiama o con un maglioncino se ci fosse stato abbastanza freddo, ma quella notte entrò nel letto senza maglietta, indossando solo i suoi pantaloni. Victor lo stesso. Non appena la testa di Yuuri si posò sul cuscino, sentì solo una leggera fitta di nervosismo nel momento in cui vide il suo ragazzo arrampicarsi su di lui indossando quel sorriso marchiato 'Victor Nikiforov'. Lo stesso che aveva sui poster che ora erano proprio sopra le loro teste.

Erano entrambi sorridenti e senza fiato. Ridevano addirittura mentre Victor giocosamente si abbassò su di lui a posargli un bacio. Tutto quello era mille volte meglio di come Yuuri l’avesse mai immaginato.

Ma pian piano i baci cominciarono a farsi più trascinati e profondi; i fianchi di Victor scesero a posizionarsi tra le gambe di Yuuuri. Mentre si sistemavano meglio in quella posizione, Yuuri si ritrovò con la tensione che pian piano saliva, nonostante il leggero tocco di Victor sul suo viso non gli stesse chiedendo nulla che lui non fosse pronto a dare.

Ma in quella posizione poteva sentire benissimo l’erezione di Victor posizionata tra di loro e Yuuri avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che ciò non lo intimidiva nemmeno un po’.

Tuttavia non si sentiva a disagio. L’ultima cosa che voleva era che Victor si fermasse, ma allo stesso tempo Yuuri non voleva rischiare di dare l’impressione sbagliata. Non avevano mai parlato di sesso, non direttamente almeno.

Victor percepì la rigidità del corpo sotto di sé e si allontanò dal bacio. Nonostante non avesse proferito parola, i suoi occhi stavano mandando dei messaggi abbastanza chiari. Tutto bene? Strofinò la punta del suo naso con quella del naso di Yuuri.

“Non ho intenzione di fare sesso questa sera,” disse Yuuri. “Ma... possiamo fare altre cose.”

“Okay,” rispose Victor con molta semplicità.

Dopo aver sentito quella che era una promessa, Yuuri tornò a rilassarsi completamente. Le sue dita si andarono ad intrecciare ai suoi capelli mentre lo tirò giù per un altro bacio. Le cosce di Yuuri si aprirono di più, permettendo a Victor di avvicinarsi ancora più di prima. Lo sfregare dei loro jeans insieme mandò una scarica di piacere ad attraversargli il corpo.

Si stava eccitando anche lui. Come poteva essere diversamente con Victor che trascinava pigramente baci lungo la sua mascella e sotto il suo orecchio? Quando arrivò ad esplorare le meraviglie del suo collo, Yuuri si sentì mancare. Non riusciva pensare lucidamente quando Victor lo baciava in quel punto.

Alzò involontariamente i fianchi in cerca di più frizione. Le sue mani toccarono la schiena di Victor e fecero pressione sulla sua vita per incoraggiarlo ad avvicinarsi di più, ma quando Yuuri capì che il messaggio non fosse passato così chiaramente, scese invece a posare le mani sul suo sedere. Stringeva e allentava la presa metodicamente, finché Victor non cominciò a muoversi al ritmo che Yuuri aveva stabilito.

Incoraggiato dal suono che veniva dal corpo sotto il suo, Victor immediatamente ricercò il proprio ritmo. La sua erezione ora sfregava contro quella di Yuuri ed era una sensazione meravigliosa. I movimenti erano inconfondibili. Stavano facendo l’amore attraverso i propri vestiti.

Victor gli stava ancora baciando il collo, mugolando con piacere ad ogni spinta. Yuuri batté le palpebre più volte mentre guardava il soffitto, domandandosi cosa ci fosse poi di così diverso dal sesso vero.

Ovviamente lì mancava la penetrazione, ma il sesso doveva essere qualcosa di più di quello. Era connessione tra due persone; fiducia presa e donata attraverso le loro menti e i loro corpi. Rilascio di tensioni e scambio di piacere. Non era esattamente quello che stava succedendo? Ovviamente, se la definizione del sesso era la fusione di due individui in una persona sola, allora loro stavano già facendo l’amore insieme da mesi ormai.

Poteva davvero essere meglio di così?

Quando Victor strinse le sue braccia intorno a Yuuri e gemette il suo nome nel suo orecchio, immediatamente capì che stesse per venire. Nonostante lui non fosse ancora vicino al proprio orgasmo, una profondissima soddisfazione lo riempì quando realizzò ciò che il suo corpo era stato capace di fare a quello di un’altra persona.

Era stato lui a fargli perdere il controllo in quella maniera. Era il suo il nome quello che Victor aveva appena pronunciato. E ciò gli aveva fatto venire la voglia di rifarlo ancora e ancora.

Victor aveva l’affanno e il suo corpo tremava leggermente. La parte bassa della sua schiena era leggermente bagnata da un po’ di sudore. Non appena si fu ricomposto, lasciò un bacio sul collo di Yuuri e poi fece lo stesso con la sua bocca. Quando si divisero, cullò il viso di Yuuri e mosse il suo pollice sul suo labbro inferiore.

“Ne avevo bisogno,” sussurrò Victor. Rotolò via da Yuuri, tornando nella propria parte del letto. Le loro gambe rimasero intrecciate tra di loro.

Quasi con riverenza, Yuuri allungò una mano per raggiungere il viso di Victor. Le sue ciglia chiare batterono sulle sue guance arrossate. “Anche io.”

Che era forse la cosa più sciocca da dire, ma sembrava perfettamente logica per Yuuri. Non aveva mai immaginato prima che il sesso non riguardasse esclusivamente il proprio orgasmo. Vedere e sentire l’altra persona farsi sopraffare dalle sensazioni era fantastico.

Victor pizzicò le dita di Yuuri senza aprire gli occhi. “Ma non sei venuto, vero? Ho bisogno di vederti.”

L’ultima frase fece quasi vacillare il respiro di Yuuri.

Non era proprio nervoso, era più la realizzazione stessa di quello che stesse per succedere. Era come se fosse stato portato sulla cima di una curva delle montagne russe, davanti alla prima ripida discesa. Non aveva idea di cosa aspettarsi durante la caduta.

Yuuri girò il proprio corpo su un lato in modo da guardare in faccia Victor. “Hai mai-? Con un uomo intendo.”

Era difficile esplicitare quella domanda. Yuuri era nuovo in queste cose, ma era altrettanto curioso. Il sesso non era esattamente qualcosa in cui si sentiva a suo agio nel fare domande ad altre persone e solo Google era riuscito ad aiutarlo prima che il suo computer cominciasse ad accumulare virus e spyware vari.

“Certo.” Victor riaprì i suoi occhi e incrociò il suo sguardo, apparendo molto più rilassato di quanto non lo avesse mai visto prima.

“Che cosa si prova?”

“Beh dipende se sei passivo o attivo. Entrambe le posizioni ti danno una piacevole sensazione. Ovviamente diverse. Quando sei quello che viene penetrato e stai sotto, devi avere moltissima fiducia, ma se riesci a rilassarti non esiste niente di meglio. La sensazione è meravigliosa. Quando invece sei l'attivo devi essere un po’ più paziente perché non gira tutto intorno a te. È più facile raggiungere l’orgasmo, ma non puoi semplicemente prenderti quello che vuoi. Rischieresti di far male al tuo partner in quel modo.”

Yuuri giocherellò con un filo allentato della propria coperta sotto di loro. “Pensavo che facesse sempre male.”

“No, non è assolutamente vero. Cioè, può far male se il tuo compagno non fa attenzione. Ecco perché la fiducia e la comunicazione devono essere al primo posto.” sorrise poi Victor. “È una buona cosa che ne stiamo parlando.”

“Quale posizione delle due ti piace di più?”

Victor fece scorrere una mano tra i capelli mentre ci pensava. “Devo dire la verità che mi piacciono abbastanza entrambe, ma se dovessi sceglierne solo una, direi attivo. Mi piace essere la guida dell’altro nonostante a volte ho bisogno di scambiare i ruoli. Cosa pensi che preferiresti tu? Quale ti verrebbe più naturale?”

Yuuri riusciva addirittura a sentire il battito del suo cuore nella sua erezione che ancora pulsava e premeva contro i suoi jeans. Era così eccitato da tutte quelle immagini mentali, che gli veniva difficile pensare a qualsiasi altra cosa. L’idea che Victor potesse prenderlo da dietro e che dopo potesse offrire a Yuuri la stessa possibilità con lui, lo faceva eccitare così tanto che non riuscì a non far scendere la sua mano sul cavallo dei suoi jeans.

“Entrambe,” sussurrò Yuuri come se non fosse mai stato più sicuro di qualcosa in vita sua.

“Mmm.” Gli occhi di Victor scivolarono, dal viso di Yuuri, verso il basso dove lui si stava toccando con una mano aperta attraverso i jeans. “Mi piace come risposta.” Le punte delle sue dita si trascinadono sulla mano di Yuuri. “Mi permetterai di toccarti?”

Yuuri non sapeva come rispondere a quella domanda.

L’inesperienza lo stava facendo trattenere, ma sapeva di volere qualcosa. Nonostante non avesse risposto a quella domanda, Victor non gli fece alcuna pressione e non ripeté l’interrogativo; si mosse semplicemente più vicino e si abbassò su di lui per un bacio, tutto mentre continuava ad accarezzare il dorso della mano di Yuuri.

Il solo fatto di sapere che la mano di Victor fosse lì giù con la propria, fece armeggiare Yuuri con la propria zip. Era teso quando raggiunse l’interno del pantalone.

“Vuoi che spenga le luci?” Chiese Victor.

“No. Voglio che mi baci.”

Quella risposta piacque molto a Victor e così come Yuuri afferrò la propria erezione con la mano, cominciando a dare le prime spinte, provò a rilassarsi mentre il suo ragazzo lo riempiva di baci bagnati sulla bocca. La mano di Victor era ancora su quella di Yuuri; non toccava null’altro di vitale, ma comunque condivideva quel momento con lui.

“Così, baby.” Victor sussurrò quelle parole contro l’angolo della bocca di Yuuri. “Toccati per me. Sei così sexy…”

Mentre le loro mani insieme lavoravano nello spazio tra i loro corpi, Victor elogiava ogni colpo e ogni sospiro. Gli sussurrava cose dolci all’orecchio in russo o con l’accento giapponese mentre Yuuri raggiungeva l’orgasmo nel sentire il suono della sua voce.

Yuuri ci mise più di quanto si aspettasse a venire. Quello era un territorio inesplorato per lui e nonostante Victor non avesse fatto niente di sbagliato, ci volle un po’ perché Yuuri potesse rilassarsi completamente e lasciare che l’orgasmo crescesse in lui mentre un’altra persona era lì con lui a guardarlo.

Quando finalmente accadde, si morse il labbro inferiore e provò a non emettere alcun suono, spaventato da quello che gli sarebbe potuto uscire dalle labbra. Il liquido caldo colò lungo le loro mani ancora unite e Victor ne fu così contento che riuscì a malapena a trattenere un sorriso contro le labbra di Yuuri prima di potergli dare un bacio vero e proprio.

“E questa era la leggendaria resistenza di Katsuki,” disse Victor facendo arrossire Yuuri di nuovo. “Ti senti meglio?”

Yuuri si leccò le labbra e poi annuì. Avrebbe sicuramente dormito bene quella notte.

Alla fine si accoccolarono tra baci e strofinamenti con il naso, con Victor che tracciava con il proprio dito delle fantasie circolari sul ventre umido di Yuuri. Era tutto un casino appiccicaticcio, ma si sentiva benissimo. Era caldo e rilassato fino alla punta dei piedi.

“Ti amo,” disse Victor in un tono così dolce che a Yuuri parve di ricevere un altro bacio.

Yuuri prima batté le palpebre e poi guardò l’altro. Allungò la sua mano pulita per toccare la bocca vellutata di Victor, perché aveva appena detto qualcosa di bellissimo. “Lo so. Me lo stai dicendo da un bel po’ ormai. In altri modi differenti dalle parole.”

Victor ridacchiò prima di baciare il pollice di Yuuri “penso proprio di sì. E immagino che ciò voglia dire che mi ami anche tu.”

L'espressione di Yuuri si sciolse in pura devozione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E che dire... questo capitolo, secondo me, è assolutamente meraviglioso e dolce. Victor è sempre così paziente, ma al tempo stesso vorrebbe letteralmente esplodere con Yuuri. Eddai Yuuri, vai un pochino più veloce che così vi vediamo vogliosi come vorremmo ;) No, scherzo. L'inesperienza di Yuuri è trattata con così tanta perfezione da sembrare assolutamente reale e mi ripeterei se dicessi che amo questa fan fiction proprio per l'IC dei personaggi, quindi salterò questo elogio questa volta.  
> Vi avverto però: più avanti andremo, meglio diventerà. Quindi vi consiglio di non perdervi nessun aggiornamento o quanto meno di leggere anche due capitoli insieme appena potete ahahah io non ci riesco, infatti sto tipo ogni giorno ad aggiornare il suo profilo per vedere quando pubblica. VABBÈ. 
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuto anche questo e ho provato a mantenere l'atmosfera più possibile!!


	5. Chapter 5

Riuscirono ad arrivare in anticipo all’aeroporto, sapendo di avere una lunga giornata davanti, ma la loro tabella di marcia si rivelò praticamente inutile: il volo che avrebbero dovuto prendere era stato ritardato a causa di un problema tecnico, costringendoli a restare al terminal dell’aeroporto mentre aspettavano per un aggiornamento riguardo a quando sarebbero riusciti ad imbarcare.

Passarono il tempo semplicemente restando insieme seduti sul pavimento vicino ad una presa elettrica dove misero in carica i loro cellulari. Accoccolati l’uno vicino all’altro, sotto il caldo protettivo di un solo cappotto; guardarono un film sul cellulare di Victor mentre le loro mani erano intrecciate insieme dove nessuno poteva vederle.

Erano nel loro piccolo mondo. C’era un sacco di gente lì intorno, alcune che correvano per prendere un aereo oppure chi cercava il proprio compagno nella folla. Della musica old pop classic suonava negli altoparlanti sopra le loro teste. Yuuri li aveva notati a stento. La sua visione si fermava solo a qualche centimetro dalla sua faccia.

“A che stai pensando?” Le dita di Victor si strinsero un po’ di più intorno a quelle dell’altro. “Stai guardando a malapena!”

Yuuri batté le palpebre e ritornò con i piedi per terra. Victor aveva ragione. Non stava prestando alcuna attenzione al film e si era incantato su tutt’altro, distratto dai suoi stessi pensieri.

O meglio, dai ricordi di tutto quello che era successo nella sua camera da letto la sera prima.

Il letto che cigolava sotto di lui; il peso caldo di un altro corpo; Victor che gli sussurrava cose contro l’angolo bagnato della sua bocca; il continuo strofinarsi dei jeans che lo aveva eccitato.

Era quello a cui stava pensando Yuuri.

Si fece un po’ più indietro con il corpo, mentre con la mente faceva fatica a trovare le parole. Victor a volte gli poneva le domande più scomode.

“Se sei preoccupato di non arrivare a Mosca in tempo, non ti preoccupare, stai tranquillo,” disse Victor. “Lasciamo un giorno di viaggio proprio per inconvenienti come questo. Perché non provi a riposarti un po’?”

La bocca di Victor che era scesa ad accarezzargli il collo, poggiandosi con le labbra sulla sua carotide pulsante; la spinta dei suoi fianchi; il piacere pulsante tra le gambe di Yuuri mentre si aprivano; il respiro di Victor che cominciava a farsi pesante mentre perdeva il controllo su di sé.

Yuuri ingoiò sonoramente. Stava cominciando a fare davvero caldo sotto il cappotto di Victor, così con una mano se lo sfilò di dosso. “Io, uhm… non penso di riuscire a dormire.”

“Che ne dici di fare una camminata, allora?” Victor fece un gesto indicando una fila di negozi che percorrevano tutto il corridoio del terminal. “Ti libererà la mente dalla performance di domani.”

Victor ansimante, tremolante, pieno di piacere, mentre gemeva il nome di Yuuri durante l’orgasmo.

“S-sì.”

 

I primi negozi avevano una fascia di prezzo troppo alta, con vestiti che Yuuri non stava nemmeno guardando veramente mentre passava oltre. Victor, dall’altro lato, ci si fiondò a capofitto. Non ci volle molto perché le sue braccia furono piene di potenziali acquisti. Come se non avessero già abbastanza bagagli poi…

“Vuoi venire nel camerino con me?” Chiese Victor indossando un grandissimo sorriso, invadendo maliziosamente lo spazio personale di Yuuri.

Yuuri lo fissò con l’incredulità dipinta in ogni centimetro nel suo viso. Era così eccitato dai suoi pensieri precedenti che era un miracolo se il bottone dei suoi pantaloni non aveva ancora fatto fuori l’occhio di qualcuno saltando via. L’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era un camerino dal quale Victor entrava e usciva davanti a lui con vestiti di marca.

Yuuri aggiustò meglio il proprio maglione che aveva provato a legare in vita e poi disse, “Vado nel minimarket qui accanto.”

Io suo tono uscì più aspro di quello che credesse, ma Victor parve non notarlo nemmeno o almeno non gli importava. La sua attenzione venne attirata da uno stand con degli occhiali e Yuuri ne approfittò per dileguarsi.

Per i dieci minuti che seguirono, camminò per i corridoi del minimarket cercando di pensare a qualcosa che non fosse fare sesso con Victor. Non poteva certo farci qualcosa nel bel mezzo dell’aeroporto e avrebbero anche dovuto prendere un volo che ci avrebbe messo ore e ore per arrivare. L’ultima volta che aveva controllato era ancora illegale entrare a far parte del Mile High Club*. Sarebbe stato un lungo viaggio.

Ma almeno dopo sarebbero stati in hotel a Mosca. Da soli.

Yuuri espirò, cercando di cancellare quell’espressione dal suo volto e cercando di concentrarsi sulle piccole scatole che riempivano gli scaffali davanti a lui. Si sentì molto un novellino a stare lì davanti. Come se ci fosse un ragazzino lì e non un uomo.

Fallo e basta. Li comprano tutti. È normale.

Prima che potesse convincersi ad uscire da lì, afferrò una scatola da viaggio di preservativi, una bottiglia d’acqua nonostante non avesse sete e un giornale che non aveva assolutamente nessuna intenzione di leggere.

Li posò tutti davanti alla commessa e la fissò con uno sguardo che voleva dire: sì, esatto. L’ho appena fatto. Sono un adulto e questi sono preservativi. Per fare SESSO. Ne vuoi fare un grande affare di stato? Anzi… sai cosa? Mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero. Non mi giudicare, ti prego. Non chiamare mia mamma o…

La donna sbadigliò e riempì la busta senza nessuna specifica reazione verso ciò che lui aveva preso.

Yuuri dovette trattenersi dal coprirsi il viso con le mani e cominciare a piangere per il sollievo.

Fu in quel momento che Victor, armato di parecchie buste dopo aver fatto shopping, apparì alle sue spalle e provò a spaventarlo a morte. Quando vide ciò che Yuuri aveva comprato, Victor proclamò a mezzo mondo, “Oh, bene! Anche io ne ho presi alcuni, non se ne hanno mai abbastanza!”

Poi Victor proseguì con il chiedere alla commessa se avessero anche del lubrificante - cercando in tutti i modi di farsi capire anche a gesti visto la barriera creata dalla lingua - e Yuuri sentì l’irrefrenabile voglia di MORIRE.

 

Più tardi, dopo che riuscirono ad imbarcare sull’aereo e dopo che decollarono, la faccia di Yuuri ancora bruciava. L’umiliazione lo aveva praticamente ustionato.

Victor sonnecchiava nel sediolino accanto al suo, con la testa poggiata sulla spalla di Yuuri. Condividevano la coperta e le loro mani unite giacevano lì sotto, sulla coscia di Victor. Chiunque avrebbe potuto guardarli e capire che stessero insieme. Non era però così palese, certo se si prestava un po’ più di attenzione era lì aperto alla vista di tutti. Con grande sorpresa di Yuuri… a nessuno sembrava interessare. Infatti nessuno stava dando loro attenzioni particolari.

Non era ancora abituato a tutto quello, ad essere in una relazione stabile e confermata. In realtà non era abituato a nessun tipo di relazione in generale. Non aveva sempre saputo come comportarsi.

Non che lui e Victor mettessero in mostra la loro intimità quando erano insieme nemmeno quando erano in pubblico o durante un appuntamento. Non si tenevano per mano dove le persone potevano vederli né si baciavano a meno che non fossero sicuri che in giro non ci fosse proprio nessuno a guardarli. Addirittura i loro abbracci erano riservati a prima o dopo una performance di Yuuri sul ghiaccio e un abbraccio tra il maestro e il suo studente non era poi così fuori dall’ordinario.

Non stavano nascondendo niente. Era più il fatto che fossero entrambi cresciuti in una cultura in cui ciò che riguardava la coppia doveva semplicemente restare privato, quindi fu naturale comportarsi in quel modo.

Il bacio mandato in tv in Cina era stata un’eccezione alla regola, qualcosa nato più dall’emozione del momento che dalla reale voglia di condividere la loro relazione con altri. E quella cosa ancora era fonte di controversia su internet. Il braccio di Victor era proprio in mezzo nel video; alcune fan erano convinte che ci fosse stato un bacio, mentre altre erano convinte che si fossero solo abbracciati. Yuuri poteva solo sperare che la questione non fosse rimessa in mezzo a Mosca.

“Victor... sei sveglio?”

La testa di Victor scivolò sulla spalla di Yuuri mentre si accoccolò un po’ più vicino. “Mm-hmm.”

“Ci dovremmo trattenere a Mosca? Censurare, intendo.”

All’inizio, solo un sogghigno assonnato fu la risposta di Victor. Ci fu un pizzico di ira in quel tono, come se Yuuri avesse toccato un tasto dolente. “Certamente non sarebbe una buona idea apparire troppo amici davanti alle telecamere. Ma in Russia no, nessuno ti chiederà niente di personale in un’intervista. Le cose private restano private.” Victor fece una pausa, poi aggiunse, “Ti da fastidio?”

“Non lo so. Sento che dovrebbe, ma immagino che non sia differente da come ci comportiamo a Hasetsu.” Yuuri sospirò. “E probabilmente l'unica domanda che mi faranno sarà chiedermi quando tornerai a pattinare.”

“Non preoccuparti. Farò in modo che capiscano di chi sarà la performance domani.”

Una scomoda stretta si fece spazio nel petto di Yuuri. Non era la prima volta che provava a tirar fuori quell'argomento, sperando che Victor confutasse tutte quelle teorie, ammettendo a tutti che Yuuri sarebbe stato suo per sempre. Ma Victor non l'aveva mai fatto. La risposta era sempre molto vaga e restava sempre aperta a varie interpretazioni.

“Sono felice che tu sia qui con me,” disse Yuuri solo perché non riuscì a mettere in parola ciò che veramente voleva dire. Quello, tutta via, ci si avvicinava parecchio.

“Anche io,” disse Victor. “Ora lasciami dormire un po'. Con tutti quei preservativi che hai comprato avrò bisogno di dormire finché posso!”

Mentre Yuuri seppellì il suo viso dietro le proprie mani, cominciando a riflettere sul fatto di lanciarsi giù dall’aereo, il corpo di Victor venne scosso dalla sua fragorosa risata. Quella non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che avrebbe fatto arrossire Yuuri durante il volo.

 

Quando arrivarono a Mosca nel loro hotel, il sole si era già nascosto dietro l’orizzonte nuvoloso occidentale. Victor adocchiò alcuni giornalisti dentro l’albergo e riuscì ad allungare qualche contante al fattorino per far sì che fosse lui a fare il check-in al posto loro per la stanza.

“Assicurati che abbiano cambiato la prenotazione ad una stanza, invece di due,” disse Victor. “E porti sopra anche le valigie, per favore.”

Intanto, Yuuri era lì intorno e distrattamente si mangiava le pellicine delle dita. Lì non c'era niente da vedere. 

Una volta che il fattorino tornò indietro con le chiavi della loro stanza, Yuuri e Victor decisero di separarsi: Yuuri entrò nell'hotel attraverso una porta scorrevole secondaria, mentre Victor si offrì volontario per passare dall'ingresso principale e trattare così con i giornalist. Yuuri era d'accordo con quel piano. Non aveva assolutamente voglia di ascoltare gente che supplicava il ritorno di Victor sulla pista di pattinaggio.

“Ma perché indossi gli occhiali da sole?” Chiese Yuuri prima che si dividessero. “È buio fuori... e stiamo entrando.”

Victor si fermò e fece spallucce, come s'è quella domanda avesse poco senso per lui. “Non so, forse perché sono Victor Nikiforov?”

Mentre stava salendo di nascosto alla loro stanza, Yuuri incontrò parecchi concorrenti della gara del giorno dopo e provò, per quanto gli fosse possibile, di evitarli tutti o almeno ci era riuscito fino a che Yuri Plisetsky non si unì a lui nell'ascensore. Nonostante Yuuri fosse realmente felice di vederlo, la loro breve conversazione risultò imbarazzante e forzata. Yurio non aveva nemmeno salutato lui o la sua famiglia prima di lasciare il Giappone mesi fa, ma almeno era rimasto in contatto con Yuko.

“Buona serata,” augurò Yuuri non appena Yurio uscì dall'ascensore all'ottavo piano.

“Divertiti a piangere nel bagno dopo la gara,” disse Yurio oltre la propria spalla. “Maiale.”

Nonostante l'immeritata ostilità, dopo una lunga giornata in viaggio, Yuuri si ritrovò con un ottimo umore mentre l'ascensore faceva tappa al nono piano. Si sentì stranamente calmo per la performance del giorno successivo. Si sentiva finalmente a proprio agio nei propri panni come non lo era da moltissimo tempo, molto più di come si sentì in Cina. Come se dopo 23 anni di vita qualcosa si fosse finalmente incastrata al punto giusto.

Forse il 24 sarebbe stato il suo numero fortunato.

Quando arrivò alla loro stanza vide che il fattorino aveva già portato su i loro bagagli. C'erano due letti matrimoniali, uno dei quali sarebbe andato sprecato. Yuuri posò le loro borse sul letto nella parte più lontana della stanza, lasciando l'altro - in mezzo alla stanza - libero in modo da poterci dormire. Poi si spogliò, disfò alcune delle sue cose e si diresse in bagno per una doccia di cui aveva assolutamente bisogno.

 

Quindici minuti dopo riemerse in una nuvola di vapore, indossando nient'altro che un'asciugamano intorno alla vita. La stanza era ancora vuota. Victor non era tornato. Mentre scavava tra le sue cose in cerca del suo caricabatterie del cellulare e di qualcosa da mettere per dormire, s'imbatté nella scatola di preservativi che aveva comprato all'aeroporto. Lì fissò per qualche secondo e poi li rimise di nuovo nella borsa.

Non questa notte, pensò. Era troppo stanco e sapeva che lo era anche Victor. Ma era un sollievo sapere che fossero lì, nel caso servissero.

L’ora non era poi così tarda, ma il fuso orario faceva sbadigliare Yuuri con gli occhi pieni di sonno. Era il momento di andare a dormire, con o senza Victor.

Yuuri non seppe perché fece quello che seguì; forse perché la stanza era riscaldata a sufficienza o per un diverso livello di comfort che aveva sviluppato grazie a Victor. Ad essere onesti, Yuuri semplicemente non ci aveva pensato per niente quando l’asciugamano gli cadde dalla vita, sul pavimento. Dopo aver dato ai propri capelli una veloce strofinata per far sì che si asciugassero più velocemente, riportò l’asciugamani in bagno e poi si mise a letto nudo, dove cadde addormentato sotto il calore del piumone.

Poco tempo dopo, si voltò quando il materasso accanto a sé si abbassò sotto il peso di un altro corpo.

La stanza non era completamente buia - la luce che Yuuri aveva lasciato accesa era fioca - e le braccia di Victor lo abbracciarono da dietro. La sua pelle era leggermente umida e profumava di buono, come di pulito e come il suo shampoo ridicolmente troppo caro. Lasciò un bacio sulla spalla nuda di Yuuri e poi vi nascose dentro la faccia.

Yuuri si riaddormentò in pochi secondi.

 

Fu una dormita rigenerativa - profonda e senza sogni - e quando riaprì gli occhi vide la luce del sole danzare sul soffitto della stanza. Era sdraiato sulla schiena con Victor appoggiato per metà su di lui, con un braccio attorno alla sua vita.

Victor sembrava più giovane quando dormiva, con le sue dita rilassate e la sua fronte libera da qualsiasi tensione. La forma della sua bocca era morbida e baciabile. Quando Yuuri volse il suo corpo verso di lui e raggiunse il suo viso con la mano, quegli occhi azzurri si aprirono improvvisamente facendo congelare il respiro di Yuuri nei polmoni. Victor era molto più che bellissimo. Non era mai stato più bello di così, con la luce del sole della Russia tra i capelli.

Victor voltò il suo viso nella mano di Yuuri così da posargli un bacio al centro del palmo. Poi posò la propria mano su quella di Yuuri e la trattenne sulla propria guancia e sorrise. Le loro dita si intrecciarono.

“Toccami,” sussurrò Yuuri.

L’ora successiva la passarono restando a letto, da bravi pigri e indulgenti. I loro movimenti erano lenti e senza fretta. Come se ancora non si fossero totalmente svegliati e come se non si fossero ancora uniti al resto del mondo già sveglio e operativo, non che ne avessero l’intenzione. I vestiti da notte di Victor vennero velocemente sfilati e lanciati fuori dal piumone, dimenticati.

Pelle contro pelle per la prima volta, Yuuri si ritrovò a tremare quando Victor lo afferrò con una mano.

Sembrava diverso… essere toccato da qualcun altro che non fosse lui stesso. Per un attimo pensò di essere troppo sensibile e di venire troppo velocemente, ma si ritrovò nella situazione opposta. Era troppo teso all’inizio per sentire qualsiasi cosa che non fosse il distacco, finché non sentì la voce roca di Victor nel suo orecchio.

“Smettila di pensare. Libera la mente, proprio come fai prima di un salto e lascia che venga tutto naturale.”

Yuuri chiuse gli occhi e provò a spingere via qualsiasi pensiero o preoccupazione, lasciando spazio solo alla sensazione provocata dalla mano di Victor. Non ci volle molto prima che il calore lo invadesse, mettendo in tensione i muscoli del suo addome. Il suo respiro divenne affannoso; lo trattenne per qualche secondo, prima di lasciarlo andare tutto in una volta. “Victor…”

Quante volte aveva detto quel nome nella sua testa quando si toccava da solo?

“Mmm,” disse Victor, deliziato dal sentire il proprio nome in tono di supplica. “Forse più tardi questa sera ti accoglierò nella mia bocca e vediamo cos’altro hai da dire.”

Yuuri boccheggiò per un secondo prima di lasciarsi andare completamente.

Dopo che Victor l’ebbe accompagnato all’apice del piacere, Yuuri riuscì solo a restare fermo disteso per qualche minuto, totalmente frastornato. Le sue orecchie fischiavano per l’intensità di ciò che aveva appena vissuto. Rimase a fissare il soffitto senza però riuscire a metterlo a fuoco davvero, mentre Victor rideva e si asciugava la mano. Felicemente infastidito da quello, Yuuri si sedette e fece stendere Victor sulla schiena, con la testa contro il cuscino.

L’espressione cambiò nel momento in cui Yuuri separò le gambe di Victor prima di sistemarsi in mezzo a loro. Gli occhi di Victor si spalancarono come se non si aspettasse tanta audacia da parte sua, ma poi si addolcirono. Non c’era nemmeno un briciolo di tensione quando allacciò le proprie gambe intorno al corpo di Yuuri. Si baciarono - baci bagnati e a bocca aperta - con Yuuri che si manteneva sugli avambracci mentre le dita di Victor esploravano i suoi capelli fini dietro il collo.

E Yuuri riuscì anche ad immaginare, da quella posizione, come sarebbe stato penetrare Victor. Cosa che invece gli era sempre riuscita difficile.

Era stato più facile immaginare come sarebbe stato al contrario invece, con Victor sopra di lui, ma quella posizione eccitava Yuuri allo stesso modo. Il corpo sotto di lui era completamente aperto e a disposizione per lui. Nonostante lui fosse già venuto e l’erezione si stesse sgonfiando, Yuuri spinse i fianchi un paio di volte contro Victor per fargli sentire tutto ciò che voleva.

Cosa pensi che preferiresti tu? Quale ti verrebbe più naturale?

Entrambe.

La bocca di Victor si aprì in un sorriso senza fiato. Poi i suoi occhi si chiusero e un suo braccio cadde oltre la sua testa, sul cuscino.

Yuuri si leccò le dita prima di scendere ad afferrare l’erezione di Victor.

Poco tempo dopo, quando entrambi erano sfiniti e rivolti con la schiena sul materasso con il piacere che aveva appena invaso le loro pance, Victor afferrò la mano dell’altro.

“Yuuri,” disse calmo in un soffio. “Siamo nel mio paese natale.”

Non capendo completamente dove Victor volesse andare a parare, Yuuri girò la sua testa nel cuscino e lo guardò.

Victor gli ridette lo sguardo con un velo di preoccupazione dietro i suoi occhi. “Sentirai il mio nome urlato dal pubblico questa sera,” spiegò. “Zittiscili, okay?”

“Cos’altro pensavi fossi venuto a fare qui?” disse Yuuri. “Visitare il Cremlino?”

La bocca di Victor si sciolse da un sorriso in una risata.

 

Il comportamento di Yuuri cambiò la sua performance quella stessa sera, cominciando con il bacio che mandò al suo amante.

La Russia smise di chiamare il nome di Victor in quel preciso momento.

Mentre Yuuri pattinava, sentì gli occhi di Victor e le sue mani, sul proprio corpo. Riusciva a sentire anche il suo profumo; le sue labbra che formicolavano ancora per i loro baci mattutini. Yuuri si sentiva giocoso in quel momento e la sua routine di Eros non fu così frenetica e possessiva. Invece fu una performance molto fluida e piena di fiducia in se stesso che non ebbe bisogno di spiegazioni. Lui apparteneva a quel ghiaccio e consegnò quel messaggio chiaro e tondo alla Russia con ogni spirale e ogni giravolta.

La maggior parte della performance fu un insieme di emozioni annebbiate, con veramente pochissima attenzione dedicata alla parte tecnica. Aveva eseguito quei movimenti ormai un miliardo di volte se non di più; avrebbe potuto farli anche ad occhi chiusi. Non ricordava nemmeno di essere riuscito ad atterrare correttamente tutti i suoi salti se non quando si ritrovò le proprie braccia intorno al corpo durante la posa finale. Cos'era appena successo?

Il pubblico era tutto in piedi e stava urlando il suo nome.

Il nome di Yuuri. Non quello di Victor.

E mentre si trovava al centro della pista, Victor incrociò i suoi occhi che dicevano chiaramente, ben fatto

Perché aveva fatto esattamente ciò che aveva chiesto.

Ma ovviamente le cose stavano andando troppo bene. Yuuri era troppo contento e probabilmente anche Victor lo era, quindi l’universo ritenne giusto buttarli giù.

Come Yuuri rientrò in hotel quella sera, sentì d’aver lasciato una parte di sé in quell’arena. Era così cupo e silenzioso durante il rientro che l’autista dovette richiamare la sua attenzione quando fu il momento di scendere, davanti all’albergo.

Non posso lasciarti qui come se nulla fosse, Yuuri. Questo è quello per cui ho lavorato duramente in tutti questi mesi.

Victor, devi tornare indietro. Te ne pentirai se non lo farai. Riuscirò a farcela anche da solo!

Cercando di fare il conto corretto con la valuta straniera, Yuuri pagò l’autista e uscì dalla macchina. Ciondolò per un attimo quando si rimise in piedi, poi vide i giornalisti riuniti davanti la porta dell’hotel. Nessun dubbio che fossero lì sperando di beccare Victor al suo rientro con il suo allievo preferito, ma non avrebbero potuto sbagliarsi di più.

Yuuri trovò fortunatamente un’entrata secondaria e prese velocemente le scale. Aveva bisogno di correre; aveva bisogno di sentir bruciare le cosce per poter ignorare così il nodo che sentiva alla gola.

Victor, se pensi che mi interessi di più questa competizione di te, ti sbagli.

Ma è quasi il tuo compleanno.

Yuuri emerse dalla tromba delle scale solo al nono piano, completamente a corto di fiato. Ma era stato un buon compromesso per calmarsi, ora aveva bruciato tutta l’energia residua e in eccesso che aveva rischiato di farlo impazzire in macchina.

Era gocciolante di sudore quando strisciò la carta nella serratura elettronica della porta. Dentro, lasciò cadere le sue cose sul pavimento e si diresse direttamente nella doccia. Aprì l’acqua il più calda possibile e mise le mani sotto il getto aspettando che si riscaldasse.

Povero Makkachin, pensò Yuuri. Sarà così spaventato senza Victor.

Rimandarlo indietro in Giappone era stata la cosa giusta da fare. Yuuri lo sapeva e non si sarebbe pentito della scelta nemmeno un po’ e nemmeno si sarebbe arrabbiato con Victor per averlo lasciato in Russia da solo.

Yuuri era già riuscito ad arrivare da solo alle finali del Gran Prix una volta; sapeva di poterci riuscire di nuovo e che non era più a lottare da solo. L’amore della sua famiglia, gli amici e quello di Victor era ancora lì a circondarlo… nonostante ciò non avrebbe reso il suo letto meno vuoto quella notte.

Più di qualsiasi altra cosa voleva che Makkachin si riprendesse.

La doccia ancora non si era riscaldata. Con un impaziente sospiro, Yuuri si tolse i vestiti ed entrò sotto il getto dell’acqua tiepida, sperando che ciò sarebbe bastato ad intorpidire i suoi pensieri.

Ma tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu fargli sentire freddo.

 

 

 

 

*il nome Mile High Club viene usato per “raggruppare” tutte le persone che hanno avuto rapporti sessuali durante un viaggio in aereo. Indica le persone che hanno fatto sesso ad alta quota, ovviamente la pratica è illegale!


	6. Chapter 6

“Come sta il cagnaccio comunque?” Mentre camminavano sul marciappiede insieme, Yurio calciò del ghiaccio via dal suo passaggio. “Non è per quello che Victor ti ha lasciato qui da solo?”

Yuuri strinse più forte la busta di pirozhki al petto e fissò un punto dritto davanti a sé, dove le luci dello Star Hotel si vedevano a qualche isolato di distanza. La Rostelecom Cup era finita ed era riuscito a qualificarsi per le finali del Grand Prix, proprio come aveva avuto intenzione di fare sin dall’inizio. Arrivò presto il momento di fare le valigie e tornare a casa… eppure Yuuri non era sicuro di come si sentisse a riguardo.

Un pizzico di colpevolezza colpì il suo cuore non appena pensò a Victor. Aveva chiamato non meno di una dozzina di volte quel giorno e Yuuri non aveva risposto nemmeno una volta. Aveva tuttavia ascoltato i messaggi in segreteria e aveva risposto con dei messaggi.

_Sono felice che Makkachin stia bene. Mi manchi anche tu. Ci sentiamo presto._

“Makkachin ha passato una brutta notte,” rispose Yuuri, “ma si aspettano che si riprenda completamente con un po’ di—”

“Ascolta,” lo interruppe Yurio. “Mancano poche settimane prima della finale del Grand Prix. Ho intenzione di batterti  _così male_  che i tuoi occhi bruceranno anche solo a guardarmi. Ma giuro che se non sarai con me su quel podio, ti finirò picchiandoti. JJ si posizionerà terzo o anche una posizione più bassa. Dietro di noi. Hai capito, katsudon?”

“Immagino d’aver molto lavoro da fare allora.”

“Tu credi? Dici a Victor che ci sta andando troppo piano con te, digli di darti una svegliata e di prendere le cose sul serio. Lui lo fa sempre. Diventa troppo sicuro di sé e non si prepara abbastanza perché è sempre stato il numero uno.” Yurio nascose le sue mani nelle tasche e lasciò andare in avanti la testa. Una piccola pietra volò avanti a loro, colpita dal suo piede. “Non ha mai dovuto lottare così duramente come facciamo noi.”

Yuuri ricordò la ramanzina che ricevette da Yakov dopo il suo programma libero. Aveva detto che nemmeno Victor si allenava mai tenendo conto del fatto che un salto potesse andare storto. “Pensi davvero che ci stia andando piano con me?”

“Huh? Senti, ti mando il mio programma di allenamento giornaliero. Se non lo seguirai anche tu, vuol dire che sei un idiota. Devi provare tutto almeno con tre variazioni nel tuo programma libero. Scegli quale usare basandoti sulla classifica e su quanto tu sia già stanco. Hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti spinga oltre i tuoi limiti. Davvero ti è nuovo questo metodo?”

“Um.” Victor aveva cambiato spesso i salti con Yuuri, ma non aveva mai condotto questo tipo di allenamento così rigido. Nemmeno Celestino era arrivato a spingerlo a creare tre variazioni. Era da pazzi.

“Il tuo coach fa schifo,” disse Yurio. “Hai intenzione di rispondere alla chiamata oppure no?”

Il cellulare di Yuuri stava squillando di nuovo, la vibrazione era così forte che era diventata udibile nonostante il traffico chiassoso sulla strada innevata accanto a loro. Infilò una mano in tasca e declinò la chiamata senza nemmeno guardare chi fosse.

“Ecco mio nonno,” disse Yurio, sicuro del fatto che quella vecchia macchina arrugginita che aveva appena accostato qualche isolato più avanti, fosse la sua. “Devo andare, ma dì a Victor ciò che ti ho detto, katsudon. Spesso si dimentica di pianificare le cose in anticipo. Questo vuol dire che sei tu a doverlo fare al posto suo. Spingilo a esigere di più da te.”

La sola idea di farlo faceva venire i brividi a Yuuri. Nell’ultimo mese Victor lo aveva spinto a lavorare così duramente che i suoi piedi erano continuamente ricoperti di cerotti. Ma se aveva intenzioni serie nel vincere la medaglia d’oro sarebbe stato poco saggio ignorare il consiglio di Yurio. Specialmente quando era qualcosa che veniva dall’esperienza di Yakov, una persona che Victor aveva sempre stimato molto. “Grazie per il regalo di compleanno. Dici a tuo nonno che il suo katsudon è assolutamente fantastico come quello di mia madre.”

“Vero, eh?” Yurio lo salutò con una mano e poi si avviò verso la macchina. 

Il volo per il Giappone fu avvolto nel silenzio tombale eccetto per il rumore dei motori sotto di lui. Mentre Yuuri guardava fuori dalla finestra, con le luci della città gli passavano sotto, avvertiva moltissimo il vuoto del sediolino accanto al suo. Se Victor fosse davvero tornato in Russia dopo le finali del Grand Prix Final quel posto vuoto sarebbe diventato routine.

  
 

Piazzatosi quarto alla Rostelecom Cup, Yuuri non aveva vinto nessuna medaglia. E ovviamente - questo perché al suo cervello piaceva girare il coltello nella piaga quando le cose andavano già male - quello voleva dire che le parole di Victor, quelle pronunciate dopo la gara in Cina, non smettevano di rimbombargli in testa.

_Se dovessi sbagliare il libero e mancare il podio, mi assumerò le mie responsabilità e mi dimetterò come tuo coach._

Era da stupidi, perché non c’era assolutamente bisogno di preoccuparsi di una cosa simile. Yuuri lo sapeva. Quando Victor disse quelle parole stava solo cercando di farlo riprendere da un attacco di panico. Non era serio e per di più non aveva intenzione di dare le dimissioni come suo coach, nonostante adesso avesse sbagliato il suo libero abbastanza da non salire sul podio.

Ma comunque la sua paura restava lì. Perché presto o tardi comunque sarebbe successo. Victor non sarebbe certo rimasto il suo allenatore per sempre. Di certo non quando Yuuri aveva già pianificato di ritirarsi.

E cosa sarebbe successo a loro due dopo?

Onestamente, Yuuri non ne aveva idea. Victor non aveva mai parlato chiaramente di ciò che voleva. Non a proposito di cose serie almeno. Nemmeno una volta aveva risposto alle domande che gli ponevano sul fatto di tornare a pattinare presto oppure no. A volte parlava della Russia con quel suo tono sognante... era chiaro che gli mancasse. Se Victor fosse tornato a pattinare, sarebbe stato sicuramente sotto la tutela di Yakov. E quello sarebbe equivalso a lasciare il Giappone.

Yuuri detestava anche solo l’idea che quello potesse accadere. Avrebbe voluto Victor accanto per sempre… ma riconosceva l’egoismo in quel suo pensiero. Victor doveva avere speranze e sogni tutti suoi. Aveva anche un’altra casa e Yuuri non avrebbe potuto dire d’amarlo se avesse ignorato tutto quello.

Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa, sapeva di dover utilizzare al meglio quelle ultime settimane prima della finale del Grand Prix. Molto probabilmente sarebbero state le ultime che avrebbe condiviso con Victor. Una volta che Yuuri si fosse ritirato, non sarebbe mai più stata la stessa cosa, non ci sarebbero più state quelle ore passate con Victor ad osservarlo con devozione sul ghiaccio; vivere insieme; condividere ogni pasto e il letto.

Quando le luci nella cabina si accesero e la voce del pilota uscì dagli altoparlanti per avvertire dell’atterraggio, Yuuri realizzò di essere rimasto a guardare fuori dal finestrino per ore, quando invece sarebbe stato più saggio dormire un po’. Era scuro fuori, un’ora passata la mezzanotte e il viaggio di Yuuri non era ancora finito. Dopo essere atterrato a Fukuoka lo aspettava un lungo viaggio in treno per tornare a Hasetsu. Ad ogni modo dubitava che una volta arrivato, sarebbe riuscito a dormire. Ma andava bene così. Aveva ancora tantissime cose a cui pensare.

  
 

Non appena le ruote dell’aereo toccarono la pista, era giunto il momento di raccogliere le sue cose e dirigersi verso l’uscita. Yuuri mantenne la testa bassa, così perso nei suoi pensieri che a malapena notava le cose intorno a sé. Le altre persone erano l’ultima cosa a cui voleva pensare.

Ma quando finalmente fu sceso dall’aereo, svoltando l’angolo nel terminal dell’aeroporto, il suono familiare di un cane lo fece voltare. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Makkachin appoggiato al vetro davanti a sé, con le proprie zampe.

Yuuri smise di respirare. Cercò con lo sguardo finché non trovò tra la folla chi voleva. L’unico che avrebbe voluto vedere più di chiunque altro nel mondo.

Poi cominciò a correre.  
 

 

Mentre Victor e Yuuri camminavano insieme verso il ritiro bagagli, con Makkachin che trotterellava allegramente accanto a loro, trovarono impossibile smetterla di abbracciarsi. Un solo giorno separati era già troppo.

Victor aveva il suo braccio intorno alle spalle di Yuuri, le labbra premute sui suoi capelli, mentre Yuuri abbracciava Victor in vita. Camminavano in quel modo, perfettamente coordinati, senza fregarsene minimamente di chi avrebbe potuto vederli. L’ultima volta che erano stati in quell’aeroporto avevano avuto atteggiamenti più riservati, ma a Yuuri in quel momento non interessava niente di ciò che pensava la gente. Aveva appena riavuto il suo Victor indietro e il resto del mondo poteva solo accettarlo adesso.

Mentre attendevano l’arrivo dei bagagli, rimasero stretti in un abbraccio con Yuuri sotto il mento di Victor. Non c’era nient’altro che quello: il calore del corpo di Victor; il suo profumo e la sua presenza. Yuuri era finalmente a casa e ciò non aveva nulla a che fare con l’essere tornato in Giappone.

“Yuuri.”

Lui rabbrividì e strinse Victor più forte. Nessun altro se non lui avrebbe potuto dire il suo nome in quel modo.

“Perché non hai risposto alle mie chiamate?”

Dopo una pausa, Yuuri disse, “Ti ho risposto con i messaggi.”

“Non è la stessa cosa che ascoltare la tua voce.” Victor poggiò le labbra sull’attaccatura dei capelli di Yuuri. “Eri arrabbiato perché non ero lì con te?”

“No. Non era colpa tua e sono così contento che Makkachin stia bene.”

Mentre le parole vennero fuori dalla sua bocca, Yuuri notò quanto Victor suonasse stanco e spossato e non gli ci volle molto per capire il perché. Con Makkachin lì, vivo e vegeto, non aveva dubbi che Victor gli fosse stato accanto per tutto il tempo a prendersi cura di lui.

Yuuri non era l’unico che quel giorno aveva dovuto affrontare qualcosa di difficile.

“Immagino avessi bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare di quello che stava succedendo,” disse Yuuri. Si allontanò dall’abbraccio e alzò lo sguardo su Victor, per far sì che credesse il più possibile alle parole che stava per dire. “Mi dispiace. Non ci ho pensato. È solo che… la mia testa era un via vai di pensieri e sai che mi ci vuole tempo per processarli. E quando alla fine ho capito, quello che volevo dirti non poteva essere detto per telefono. Ma avrei dovuto comunque rispondere. Mi dispiace davvero tanto.”

Victor annuì leggermente, abbastanza da far capire a Yuuri che non fosse arrabbiato. “Sono qui adesso. Di cosa volevi parlarmi?”

Yuuri mentenne lo sgurdo su di lui per un po’ prima di spostarlo altrove. Mentre aggiustò la tracolla sulla spalla disse, “Non qui. Hai visto uscire il mio bagaglio?” Si voltò verso il rullo che stava girando pieno di valigie.  La maggior parte dei bagagli erano già stati ritirati e ne erano rimasti ormai pochi.

“Oh, dovevo guardare anche io?” Victor fece scivolare le mani dentro le tasche del suo cappotto con un dolce e stanco sorriso. “Scusa. Ero distratto, ma non c'è fretta. Ho spostato i biglietti del treno a domani e ho preso una camera qui vicino per la notte. Va bene per te?”

Andava molto più che bene in realtà. Yuuri non voleva arrivare subito a Hasetsu, dove la sua famiglia avrebbe cominciato a sotterrarlo con mille domande. Voleva solo stare da solo conto Victor. Grato di quell'opportunità, Yuuri ricambiò il sorriso e annuì.

  
Una volta che ebbero individuato il bagaglio, camminarono mano nella mano nella neve fino all'albergo, che per fortuna era abbastanza vicino all'aeroporto. Ancora una volta Yuuri divenne cosciente del fatto che stessero mostrando la loro relazione pubblicamente come mai avevano fatto prima d'ora. Qualcosa era cambiato tra loro da quando Yuuri era sceso da quell'aereo ed era finito tra le braccia di Victor. Qualcosa che non era semplice da spiegare a parole. 

“Non ho trovato molti posti disponibili avendo prenotato all'ultimo minuto,” spiegò Victor quando arrivarono davanti la porta della loro stanza. Fece scivolare la chiave per aprire la porta. “È un po' piccola, ma comunque abbastanza comoda. E potrebbe esserci una sorpresa per te all'interno!”

Perplesso da quell'affermazione, Yuuri esitò sull'uscio della porta anche dopo che Victor fu entrato, posando le valigie al buio e accendendo la luce accanto al letto. Makkachin grattò contro le gambe di Yuuri per entrare nella stanza.

Yuuri si lasciò scappare un respiro tremolante. La sua gola improvvisamente s'indolenzì per tutte le emozioni che si erano appena incastrate lì, perché c’era uno striscione fatto a mano appeso al muro che recitava, in lettere colorate, “Tanti auguri, Yuuri!!!”

Era fatto con il cartoncino rigido e i pastelli a cera e aveva delle piccole impronte di mani colorate ovunque, nessun dubbio che quelle fossero decorazioni delle piccole tre gemelle di Yuko. Quando Yuuri entrò nella stanza, calciò accidentalmente un palloncino che si trovava sulla sua strada. Ce n’erano almeno una dozzina sul pavimento, sparsi qui e lì. Victor probabilmente li aveva portati sgonfi in treno e poi li aveva gonfiati quando era arrivato lì.

E non era tutto. C’era una coperta sul pavimento, di fronte al letto, vicino alla finestra ormai ghiacciata, distesa come la tovaglia per un picnic. Lì sopra Yuuri vide un regalo ad attenderlo, tutto avvolto in carta dorata e appoggiato su un letto di confetti d’argento. Accanto c’era un bouquet di rose cremisi, che impregnavano la stanza di una fresca fragranza. Makkachin camminò in tondo sulla coperta prima di accucciarsi accanto al regalo, aspettando che qualcuno si unisse a lui.

Dopo essersi sfilato il cappotto e sciarpa, Victor prese la mano di Yuuri per guidarlo sulla coperta. “Siediti qui. Non ci sono sedie, quindi mi sono dovuto arrangiare.”

La stanza era effettivamente molto piccola, con un bagno e un letto addirittura più piccoli, ma Yuuri non aveva mai visto nulla di più perfetto di quello. Si liberò dalla sua giacca e della sua sciarpa anche lui e andò a sedersi accanto a Makkachin, mentre Victor cominciò ad andare in giro ad accentere le candele che aveva posizionato un po’ ovunque nella stanza. Spense poi la lampada non appena le ebbe accese tutte e la stanza cadde in un buio morbido, cullato dal tremolio dalle luci delle fiammelle.

Tutto sembrava dorato con quella luce, compreso Victor. I suoi lineamenti erano caldi e dorati mentre tirava fuori un cupcake da una piccola borsa. Yuuri riconobbe immediatamente i dolci della cucina di sua madre. C’era una piccola candelina giusto al centro e mentre Victor portava la fiamma vicino lo stoppino, disse, “Si è un po’ schiacciato nel viaggio in treno. Non dirlo a tua madre.”

Yuuri rilasciò un sospiro con una mezza risata. Non stava piangendo, ma ci era abbastanza vicino.

Victor gli portò il cupcake, proteggendo la fiamma con la propria mano affinché non si spegnesse e si inginocchiò sul pavimento davanti a Yuuri. Poi cominciò a cantargli buon compleanno con un leggero accento giapponese e Yuuri si stava emozionando così tanto che dovette premere il dorso della mano sulla bocca per cercare di non piangere.  La canzone di Victor in giapponese non era certo perfetta, ma Yuuri amò ogni pronuncia sbagliata e ogni enfasi posta sulle sillabe errate.

“Com’era?” Disse Victor quando finì. “Takeshi me l’ha insegnata la scorsa settimana. Ho fatto pratica!”

Quello sicuramente spiegava come mai avesse chiamato Yuuri con “ _piccolo maiale_ ” piuttosto che con il suo vero nome. Yuuri fece cadere la mano dalla bocca, lasciando vedere il sorriso che si nascondeva dietro. “Perfetto.”

“Avanti.” Victor gli allungò il cupcake davanti il viso. “Esprimi un desiderio.”

Nonostante avesse provato a non far trapelare nulla, il sorriso di Yuuri divenne presto teso. I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime, perché c’era una sola cosa che ora voleva.

“Hey,” disse Victor con un occhiolino. “ _Quella_  ce l’hai già. Esprimine un altro. Ma non dirmi qual è, altrimenti non si avvera.”

Makkachin cominciò ad annusare e a leccare l’aria con la sua attenzione totalmente sul cupcake.

“Non pensarci nemmeno,” gli disse Victor. “Non ti sei già cacciato abbastanza nei guai?”

Yuuri rise e, mentre manteneva il cane a distanza di sicurezza, si avvicinò per soffiare la candela.

Sapeva che probabilmente aveva sprecato un desiderio. Come aveva detto Victor, Yuuri aveva già quello che voleva: era lì, in ginocchio davanti a lui e gli stava mantenendo quella che doveva essere una torta di compleanno. Ma ciò non voleva dire che quello sarebbe durato per sempre. E fu quello che Yuuri desiderò: più tempo.

Assaggiarono un po’ di glassa l’uno dalle dita dell’altro per un po’ prima di mettere via il dolce, attentamente lontano dalla portata di Makkachin.

Dopo che Yuuri leccò tutto il resto dal proprio dito, disse “Il ventitré è cominciato con un po’ di fatica… ma alla fine si è rivelato uno dei migliori fino ad ora. Grazie a te.”

“Rendiamo il ventiquattro un anno ancora migliore del precedente allora,” disse Victor. “Cominciando con qualcosa di dorato e luccicante, hmm?”

Yuuri calmo alzò lo sguardo su di lui. Victor era stato in ginocchio davanti a lui per tutto il tempo, ma fu solo in quel momento che quella posizione gli fece pensare a qualcos’altro. Specialmente dopo la loro conversazione all’aeroporto.

Anche Victor parve accorgersi di come potesse suonare quello che aveva appena detto. Rise e disse, “Beh, mi sono dato la zappa sui piedi, vero? Quello che intendo è…”

“Lo so cosa volevi dire,” disse Yuuri, ridendo anche lui. “Anche io voglio vincere la medaglia d’oro alla finale del Grand Prix.”

“E ci riuscirai.” Sorridendo, Victor prese il regalo dalla coperta e lo allungò a Yuuri. “Aprilo. Non è un anello, ma è qualcosa su cui ho lavorato per settimane. Tutti a casa si sono uniti e mi hanno aiutato a metterlo insieme.”

Di nuovo, Victor aveva parlato di Hasetsu chiamandola casa. Yuuri non si sarebbe mai stancato di sentirlo. La felicità risuonò nel suo cuore mentre apriva la carta dorata. Dentro c’era un grande libro, attentamente rilegato e ovviamente molto costoso, con una scrittura in foglie d’oro e una foto di Yuuri nel suo completo del programma libero sul davanti. Il titolo del libro era:  _Yuri on Ice_.

Yuuri alzò lo sguardo su Victor, pieno di domande.

“Aprilo,” disse di nuovo.

Le prime pagine avevano fotografie di Yuuri da piccolo, una di quelle ritraeva il primo giorno in assoluto in cui aveva indossato dei pattini. Mentre girava le pagine realizzò che qualcuno aveva dovuto scavare nelle fotografie della sua intera carriera da pattinatore e Victor le aveva poi riunite tutte in quel libro.

Le lacrime riempirono gli occhi di Yuuri, perché quel libro rappresentava essattamente tutto ciò che il suo programma libero significava per lui: Yuri on Ice era la sua storia. Victor aveva messo quel titolo davanti apposta per quel motivo.

Accanto alle foto di lui da piccolo c’era una lettera da parte di Yuko e un commento a lettere colorate sul margine scritto da Takeshi e le gemelle. Yuko aveva scritto di come erano soliti pattinare insieme quando erano bambini e aveva elencato tutti i suoi traguardi raggiunti. La sua calligrafia era stata riportata professionalmente in un inchiostro scuro dorato. Chiunque l’avesse fabbricato aveva fatto un meraviglioso. Era un’opera d’arte.

“Ti piace?” chiese Victor.

Non appena Yuuri incontrò i suoi occhi, lasciò che la felicità straripasse dal suo sguardo, “Lo  _amo_.”

Quella di dopo era una lettera da parte di Minako-sensei accanto ad una foto in cui Yuuri posava con il suo primo trofeo. C’erano foto di lui durante le lezioni di danza - era solo un imbarazzantissimo adolescente, un po’ in carne ma comunque leggiadro mentre si muoveva sui suoi piedi - seguita da una lettera da parte della sua famiglia. Ce n’erano addirittura alcune da parte di Phichit e dal suo coach Celestino, il quale aveva scritto alcune cose su Yuuri che lui pensava di meritare a malapena.

Voltà la pagina e vide una foto di sé con Victor alla gara dell’hot Springs on Ice, subito dopo aver battuto Yurio. Yuuri rise per quanto in quella foto sembrasse rigido e con gli occhi spalancati non appena si accorse che Victor fosse sul podio accanto a lui. Quella notte aveva soddisfatto un desiderio che aveva avuto per anni: aveva chiesto al suo idolo Victor Nikoforov di guardarlo mentre pattinava durante una competizione e lui aveva detto sì. Yuuri non avrebbe mai dimenticato la sensazione che provò in quel momento.

Le foto che seguirono erano tutte di quell’anno; dei lunghi allenamenti all’Ice Castle e tutte le competizioni che lo avevano portato alla finale del Grand Prix. C’era anche una lettera dal giornalista Morooka, il quale ormai lo seguiva nella sua carriera da un bel po’; un’altra da parte di Minami, che proclamava, in grassetto, di volerlo sfidare di nuovo sul ghiaccio un giorno. Per la maggior parte, quelle ultime pagine erano piene di foto di Yuuri e il suo coach, che era sempre stato un punto fisso nella sua vita a quel momento.

Quel libro avrebbe dovuto parlare della sua carriera di pattinatore, ma nel vedere il modo in cui il suo linguaggio del corpo cambiava in ogni foto accanto a Victor, Yuuri realizzò che invece raccontava la storia di come si fosse pian piano innamorato.

Verso la fine, c’era una lettera da parte di Victor, con la sua famosa firma alla fine. Yuuri aveva appena cominciato a leggerla quando Victor allungò una mano per voltare pagina.

“Perché non te la conservi per quando sarai da solo?” Suggerì Victor con un occhiolino. “Preferibilmente dopo la finale.”

Era rimasta una sola pagina nel libro ed era vuota, eccezion fatta per le parole “Finale del Grand Prix” scritte in oro sopra a tutto. Sotto c’era lo spazio vuoto per una fotografia… e la vista di quello spazio vuoto fece venire un groppo alla gola di Yuuri.

Divenne improvvisamente difficile parlare. Il libro sembrò diventare più pesante tra le sue mani.

Aveva avuto un supporto meraviglioso nella sua carriera - persone che avevano fatto il tifo per lui per più di dieci anni - e lui li aveva quasi delusi tutti nelle gare di Mosca.

“E se non ce l’avessi fatta ad arrivare alla finale?” sussurrò Yuuri. Fece uscire quelle parole a fatica. “Avresti strappato la pagina?”

Non capiva. Quel libro aveva avuto alle spalle una grande preparazione e molto tempo di pianificazione. Victor aveva pensato a quella pagina e l’aveva commissionata ad un professionista ben prima che sapesse cosa sarebbe successo a Mosca.

Victor sorrise dolcemente. “Ce l’avresti fatta in ogni caso, Yuuri. Lo sapevo fin da prima di mettere piede in Giappone la prima volta mesi fa.”

Yuuri chiuse forte gli occhi.  _Come?_

Oh, no. Stava arrivando; tutto ciò che aveva cercato di reprimere in Russia; tutte le ragioni che lo avevano portato a non rispondere al telefono quando Victor aveva chiamato. Evitare tutto quello non aveva fatto altro che renderlo ancora più vulnerabile in quel momento.

 _Non qui. Non adesso_.

“Yuuri.” Le mani di Victor si chiusero attorno alle sue che ancora mantenevano il libro. “Cos’è successo? Stai piangendo?”

Yuuri scosse la testa, nonostante avesse appena voltato la testa per asciugarsi le lacrime che erano scese sulle sue guance. “No?” E poi si lasciò sfuggire una risatina, perché chi credeva di prendere in giro? Stava decisamente piangendo.

Victor lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati, il suo pollice ad accarezzare il dorso della mano che Yuuri non aveva tirato via per asciugarsi il viso. Non disse niente, scegliendo di aspettare.

A Yuuri servirono solo alcuni secondi prima di essere capace di calmarsi e poggiare tutto per terra. Poi diede al suo viso un’ultima asciugata e lasciò andare la testa in avanti, posando la propria mano di nuovo in quella di Victor.

“ _Gomen nasai*_ ,” sussurrò.

Non era solito parlare a Victor in giapponese, ma a volte l’inglese semplicemente non riusciva ad esprimere tutto. C’era una sottigliezza nelle scuse di Yuuri che non poteva essere espressa in altro modo.

“Per cosa?” disse Victor. “Perché stai piangendo?”

Yuuri scosse la testa, di nuovo. “Ho fatto un casino.”

Era la stessa identica cosa che disse a sua madre al telefono dopo aver fallito miseramente le finali del Grand Prix, solo che qui era impossibile interrompere la chiamata. Quello era esattamente il motivo per il quale non aveva risposto al cellulare a Mosca. Lo sapeva che una volta che avesse sentito la voce di Victor, tutto quello gli sarebbe uscito fuori in un modo o in un altro e avrebbe pianto, chiuso in bagno, ancora una volta. Yuuri ci aveva provato così tanto ad essere forte.

Victor lo stava ancora guardando senza parlare, le sue sopracciglia erano in tensione. Non stava riuscendo a capire il punto di ciò che stava dicendo Yuuri.

“Il mio programma libero,” chiarì Yuuri. “Non sono riuscito a farlo. Volevo provare a tutti che ci sarei riuscito… senza di te lì.” Chiuse gli occhi e desiderò di poter ritirare tutto quello che aveva detto. Dio, si sentiva così stupido adesso.

“Ma tu l’hai fatto senza di me,” disse Victor.

Yuuri volse i suoi occhi verso Victor e aspettò che dicesse qualche altra cosa. In quel momento lui non aveva bisogno del suo ragazzo, né del suo migliore amico, nonostante Victor fosse entrambi per lui. Yuuri aveva bisogno che il suo coach gli ricordasse per cosa stesse ancora lottando; aveva bisogno della persona che capiva esattamente quanto duramente avesse lavorato per quello e cosa sarebbe significato fallire a quel punto.

“Posso mostrarti una cosa?” disse invece Victor.

Si andò a sedere accanto a Yuuri sulla coperta e lo cinse con un braccio. Makkachin poggiò il mento sulla coscia di Yuuri mentre Victor manteneva il cellulare davanti a loro così che potessero vedere lo schermo.

Yuuri immediatamente si sentì nervoso. Immaginava cosa gli stesse per far vedere Victor e non aveva nessuna intenzione di rivedere il suo programma libero di Mosca. Ma avrebbe dovuto vederlo probabilmente. Victor gli faceva sempre analizzare le sue performance, ma dovevano proprio farlo quella sera, quando si sentiva così vulnerabile?

Ma con grande sorpresa, non era quello che Victor aveva intenzione di fargli vedere.

Invece caricò il video virale che avevano caricato on line mesi fa le gemelle, quello che aveva attirato l’attenzione di Victor all’inizio. Yuuri si fissava sullo schermo, non riuscendo a capire cosa pensare. Era più grasso e sembrava  zuppo di sudore, ma non era quella la parte che lo disturbava di più. Quello Yuuri più giovane sembrava triste.

Yuuri si riconobbe a malapena. Non era in quel modo che si sentiva, nemmeno in quel momento dopo aver pianto. “Non capisco.”

“Guarda,” disse Victor. “In questa parte qui. La senti?”

Nel video, Yuuri si era avvicinato alla videocamera. “Sentire cosa?”

“La musica.”

Yuuri si accigliò. Non c’era assolutamente nessun audio in quel video. Yuuri aveva pattinato il programma di Victor in completo silenzio e l’unico suono che si sentiva era quello delle lame dei suoi pattini sul ghiaccio.

“Ti ricordi la ragione per cui sono voluto diventare il tuo coach?” disse Victor. “Per questo. Pattini come se fosse il tuo corpo a creare musica. Sei stato capace di farmela sentire anche se non c’era.”

“Ma non c’è niente. Io non sento niente.”

“Riuscivi a sentirla chiaramente nella tua testa mentre pattinavi?”

Yuuri provò a ricordare. Aveva sempre pattinato i diversi programmi di Victor senza la musica. Non ne aveva bisogno per delle performance che aveva visto così tante volte da impararne i movimenti; aveva imparato anche la musica a memoria. “Sì.”

Victor cominciò a canticchiare sommessamente e la melodia familiare provocò qualcosa in Yuuri. Lo riportò indietro. Lo portò con la mente a ciò che stava guardando e gli ricordò esattamente come si sentì quella notte. Improvvisamente era capace di sentire le parole della canzone. La supplica di quel tenore; il gonfiarsi del vento degli strumenti a fiato e di quelli a corda. Nel video, Yuuri sorrise con le braccia tese verso avanti, implorando l’osservatore di unirsi a lui.

Le labbra di Victor si tirarono in un sorriso d’adorazione. “Se qualcuno mi dicesse di non riuscire a sentirla, io non gli crederei. Questo l’hai fatto da solo, Yuuri. Senza di me. Senza l’aiuto di nessun coach in realtà, il che è qualcosa di cui non posso vantarmi nemmeno io. Se ti stai chiedendo come facevo a sapere che ce l’avresti fatta ad arrivare alle finali, è questa la ragione. Sapevi già come rialzarti e continuare a lottare da solo. Ora voglio che tu guardi qualcos’altro.”

Mise il video del libero di Yuuri alla Rostelecom Cup e Yuuri cominciò ad agitarsi immediatamente.

“ _Ascolta_ ,” disse Victor, con un rimprovero dolce nel suo tono di voce. Mise play al video prima che Yuuri potesse protestare e mise muto sull’audio, contraddicendo ciò che gli aveva appena ordinato di fare.

Yuuri si accasciò un po’ su se stesso. Davvero non aveva bisogno di vederlo. Ricordava anche troppo perfettamente com’era caduto sul ghiaccio. Si sentiva già sconfitto ancor prima di cominciare a guardare il video.

Ma con sua grande sorpresa, quando lo Yuuri del video rialzò lo sguardo nella prima posizione, non c’era traccia di sconfitta sul suo viso. Non appena cominciò a pattinare sulla musica, sembrò un po’ abbattuto, ma non come nel video della scorsa primavera. Questo Yuuri era più elegante e maturo; la sua postura era dritta e anche se aveva sbagliato un salto, il panico che aveva provato non era trapelato dalla sua espressione. Aveva continuato a pattinare.

“Dimmi a cosa pensavi qui,” disse Victor.

“Ero preoccupato di aver sbagliato la combinazione all’inizio. Stavo cercando di capire come aggiungerne un’altra dopo. Ecco perché ho fatto una combinazione alla fine invece del quadruplo flip. Sapevo di aver bisogno di punti.”

“Quindi, in altre parole, stavi continuando a lottare. Non ti sei arreso.”

Yuuri esitò prima di rispondere. “Sì.”

Il braccio di Victor si strinse di più intorno alle spalle di Yuuri, portandolo un po’ più vicino. Le loro teste rimasero l’una sull’altra mentre il video si avviava verso la seconda metà. Questa parte era sempre il punto forte della performance di Yuuri: la sequenza di passi. Mentre guardavano, entrambi in silenzio e assorti, Victor disse, “Hai realizzato che sto facendo andare il video senza audio, vero?”

Yuuri batté più volte le palpebre. Lo aveva notato all’inizio, ma poi se n’era dimenticato. Era comunque riuscito a sentire la musica nella sua testa, forte e chiara come quel giorno.

“Te l’ho detto,” disse Victor con un piccolo sorriso. Quando il video finì era raggiante, compiaciuto di aver appena mostrato a Yuuri delle ragioni che non era mai riuscito a vedere. “Beh? Come ti ha fatto sentire?”

_Oltre l’imbarazzato e il timido?_

Yuuri strofinò il retro del suo collo con una mano. “Immagino d’essere migliorato rispetto alla scorsa primavera. Questa era molto più pulita come esecuzione rispetto al primo video.”

“Sì. E cos’altro?”

“Non lo so. Non era così male come avevo pensato.”

“Ma cos’hai  _provato_?”

Yuuri lasciò andare un sospiro. Victor non avrebbe mollato la presa finché non avesse ottenuto una risposta sincera. Beh, se voleva sapere quanto fosse mentalmente instabile in quel momento, allora lo avrebbe scoperto presto.

“Sentivo che mancava una parte di me,” disse Yuuri, “e l’ho odiato. Ma riuscivo comunque a sentire la tua voce nella mia testa e non volevo che tutte le altre persone pensassero che io avessi sprecato tutto quello che mi avevi insegnato. Ecco perché non mi sono arreso e ho continuato a lottare fino alla fine.”

Victor spense il suo telefono e lo mise da parte sulla coperta. “Yuuri, quello che sto cercando di farti vedere è proprio questo. Tu sai già come lottare da solo, lo hai fatto per la maggior parte della tua carriera e questo può solo portarti molto lontano. Penso che quest’anno sia stato qualcosa di diverso. Qualcosa di più difficile, ovvero imparare a lasciare che gli altri lottino al tuo fianco. Tutti quelli nel libro, per esempio. Compreso me.”

Yuuri non rispose. Non era sicuro di quello che avrebbe detto dopo, ma sapeva che avesse bisogno di sentirlo.

“A Mosca hai provato a tutti di potercela fare da solo,” continuò Victor. “Hai portato a termine ciò che dovevi fare. Sei caduto a pezzi solo perché non ero lì con te? No. Eri equilibrato e calmo, molto di più di quanto non lo fossi in Cina quando ero lì. Sì, ci sono alcune cose che vanno ancora migliorate, ma è così che va la vita. Ecco perché continueremo a lavorarci. Ma devo dissentire quando dici che mancava una parte di te durante il programma libero. Sei ancora una persona tutta d’un pezzo senza di me, Yuuri, ma ciò non vuol dire che non siamo più forti insieme. È  _questo_  l’amore.”

Il silenzio cadde tra loro.

C’era molto da elaborare e Yuuri non era sicuro di aver capito tutto. Ma sapeva che quella era probabilmente la cosa più importante che qualcuno gli avesse mai detto.

Si allungò per afferrare la mano di Victor e accoglierla tra le proprie. “Stai decisamente migliorando con i miei pianti.”

Victor sorrise, i suoi occhi illuminati dalle fiammelle delle candele. “Sì, beh… ancora non sono convinto che baciarti sia una cattiva idea.”

Anche Yuuri si ritrovò a ridere per quello. E si sentì bene a permettersi di sorridere e lasciare che tutta la delusione che aveva sentito in Russia, scivolasse via. Victor gli tirò piano la mano e quello bastò a far alzare Yuuri sulle proprie ginocchia e a far allacciare le sue braccia intorno al collo di Victor per un abbraccio. Disturbato dai loro movimenti, Makkachin si lasciò andare ad un silenzioso abbaio andando poi ad accucciarsi sull’altro lato della coperta.

Yuuri abbracciò Victor per molto tempo. Non lo aveva ricevuto alla fine del suo programma libero e ne aveva assolutamente bisogno. Nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di farlo sentire in quel modo.

“Ben fatto, Yuuri,” disse Victor. “Sono fiero del fatto che tu abbia continuato a lottare. La prossima volta lo faremo insieme, va bene?”

Yuuri lo strinse più forte. “ _Hai_.**”

“Ma, sai…” il tono di Victor improvvisamente  divenne più autoritario. Era la tipica voce di quando stava per fargli una ramanzina dopo una performance. “Ancora non ho ricevuto nessun bacio. Davvero, Yuuri. Ho fatto  _tutta questa strada_ , ti ho portato la torta e tutto e non ho avuto in cambio nemmeno un bacetto o-”

Yuuri si allontanò quel poco che bastò per prendere il viso di Victor tra le mani e guidarlo verso di sé, in modo che potesse guardarlo. Si avvicinò e lo baciò sulle labbra molte volte - lentamente e con dolcezza - e ogni bacio durava un po’ di più di quello precedente.

“Così va meglio,” mormorò Victor tra i baci. “Ma sentiti pure libero di darmene quanti ne vuoi.”

Yuuri chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò di nuovo, lasciando che l’altro sentisse la punta della sua lingua questa volta. Quando si divisero, disse, “Grazie. Per tutto questo. Per il mio libro e per essere venuto questa sera.”

_Per essere venuto in Giappone in primo luogo._

“Di niente, Yuuri. Buon compleanno.”

Victor alzò di nuovo il mento, chiedendo silenziosamente un altro bacio e Yuuri gli si avvicinò senza esitazione.

Avevano entrambi bisogno di quello adesso e si presero il loro tempo per assaporarlo. Le mani di Victor rimasero sui fianchi di Yuuri, portando con loro una cascata di calore. Yuuri sentì immediatamente un eccitante desiderio. Si allontanò dal bacio e accolse il viso di Victor tra le mani. Sembrava insolitamente vulnerabile quella sera. I suoi capelli erano un disastro e il suo outfit sembrava essere stato una seconda scelta tra qualcosa di meglio che avrebbe potuto indossare. Victor non sembrava se stesso, per niente.

“Sembri così stanco,” disse Yuuri. “Hai dormito da quando sei tornato in Giappone?”

Un piccolo sorriso. “Poco. Tu?”

“Poco.” Yuuri ricambiò il sorriso ma ci volle poco perché sparisse. La sua bocca si asciugò tutta d’un tratto. Baciò Victor di nuovo - questa volta più lentamente - e l’eccitazione crebbe più feroce in lui. “Vuoi fermarti?”

Gli occhi di Victor erano scuri in quella stanza leggermente illuminata. “Non sono mai troppo stanco per questo. Mi sei mancato, Yuuri. Posso dormire più tardi.”

Yuuri finì totalmente in grembo a lui e aprì la bocca per accogliere i baci di Victor. Le loro lingue si incontrarono in una danza. Si toccavano l’un l’altra; le dita di Yuuri ad esplorare i confini della mandibola di Victor mentre l’altro era impegnato ad imprimere nelle proprie mani le curve dei fianchi e della vita di Yuuri.

C’era qualcosa di diverso in quel bacio. Qualcosa che faceva fare loro pause di tanto in tanto solo per cercare gli occhi dell’altro. Forse era dovuto alla stanchezza che sentivano entrambi; ma erano completamente l’uno nello spazio dell’altro, le loro bocche e i loro corpi erano rilassati. Respiravano la stessa aria. Ogni bacio sfumava in un altro.

Il palmo di Yuuri scivolò sul petto di Victor fino a fermarsi sul suo cuore. Si staccò di nuovo ed incontrò gli occhi di Victor e in quel momento Yuuri si sentì totalmente calmo per la prima volta. Era sparito il nervosismo che così spesso aveva accompagnato quei momenti intimi. Era cosciente di parecchie cose ora: il battito del cuore di Victor sotto il suo palmo, più veloce del solito; il battito delle sue ciglia mentre guardava Yuuri alla luce delle candele; la sensazione della presa delle sue mani sui suoi fianchi. Forte. Energica.

Riusciva a sentirlo anche Victor che qualcosa era cambiato?

Questa volta, mentre si baciarono, il corpo di Yuuri cominciò a muoversi da solo. I suoi fianchi andavano avanti e indietro, un movimento quasi impercettibile - anche se a giudicare dai piccoli ansimi di piacere che lasciavano le labbra di Victor, li percepiva benissimo.

Fu quel suono che si fece spazio nella testa di Yuuri. Voleva sentire Victor farlo di nuovo.

Yuuri si liberò dalla presa di Victor e si alzò, poi gli offrì la sua mano per spazzare via l’espressione incerta dal suo viso. Portò Victor vicino al letto e lo spinse a sedere sul bordo ad aspettarlo mentre Yuuri si avviò verso il suo bagaglio per prendere alcune cose.

Poteva sentire lo sguardo di Victor pesare su di lui, gli occhi spalancati e vulnerabili. Non aveva idea di cosa stesse facendo Yuuri.

Una volta che trovò ciò che stava cercando, Yuuri si raddrizzò e tornò dove Victor lo stava aspettando. Rimase in piedi davanti a lui e lasciò cadere due preservativi accanto alle cosce di Victor sulla coperta. Una piccola  bottiglietta di lubrificante li seguì subito dopo.

Victor alzò lo sguardo su di lui, la sua espressione indecifrabile.

“Cosa vuoi, Victor?” Domandò Yuuri con voce bassa e calma. “Non me l’hai mai detto questo.”

_Né nient’altro._

Niente della Russia; né della sua carriera o quello che voleva dalla sua relazione con Yuuri. Victor si stava tenendo tutto per sé oppure pensava che fossero cose su cui non soffermarsi troppo.

“Voglio che tu non abbia rimpianti,” disse Victor.

“No,” disse Yuuri. “Cosa vuoi  _tu_. Non sono io l’unico che conta qui.”

Victor lo fissò per un lungo momento e poi gli sorrise, più dolcemente di quanto Yuuri non l’avesse mai visto fare.

Le sue braccia andarono attorno alla vita di Yuuri e Victor premette la sua faccia contro la sua pancia morbida. Yuuri rabbrividì quando sentì il calore del respiro di Victor attraverso il tessuto della propria maglietta. Nessuno di loro due disse niente per un po’. Yuuri passò le proprie dita tra i suoi capelli fini e aspettò.

Dopo poco, le mani di Victor si mossero per alzare la maglietta di Yuuri di qualche centimetro e subito dopo la sua bocca era a contatto con la sua pelle nuda. Le labbra che si muovevano calde con la lingua che sbucava  appena tra loro. La bocca di Yuuri si aprì. Solo per quel contatto le sue gambe già stavano cominciando a tremare.

Victor si mosse di nuovo, quesa volta la punta della sua lingua andò nell’incavo del suo ombelico.

La testa di Yuuri si rovesciò all’indietro, i suoi occhi si chiusero. Era decisamente una delle cose più sensuali che avesse mai provato nella sua vita.

Victor si alzò in piedi e si mise retto sulla schiena finché non raggiunse la sua normale altezza. Yuuri alzò lo sguardo su di lui, non era mai stato più cosciente del fatto che Victor fosse più grande di lui; più alto; più pesante, con i muscoli e le spalle più larghe. Ma invece di sentirsi intimidito per questo, Yuuri si sentì in qualche modo protetto. Il modo in cui Victor lo stava guardando gli fece venire voglia di sciogliersi tra le sue braccia.

“Quello che voglio è la tua fiducia,” disse Victor. “Con la testa, il cuore e il tuo corpo. Senza quella rimpiangeremo entrambi questa cosa.”

“Ma… io mi fido già di te, più di chiunque altro.”

Era vero. Yuuri non aveva mai permesso a qualcuno di avvicinarsi tanto a lui.

“Ciò non vuol dire che sia la tua più totale fiducia,” rispose Victor.

Yuuri abbassò il mento mentre rifletteva su quelle parole. Aveva senso. Per quanto si fidasse già di Victor, non era cieca la sua fiducia. C’era un limite. Yuuri non si fidava del fatto che Victor non gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore e che non lo avrebbe lasciato indietro dopo il suo ritiro. Ma cosa sarebbe successo se avesse lasciato da parte le paure e si fosse permesso di lasciarsi andare? Anche se solo per un po’...

 _Ti distruggerà_.

Se Yuuri scegliesse di dargli la sua totale fiducia e Victor decidesse di lasciarlo, ciò lo devasterebbe. Ecco perché Yuuri cercava ancora di mantenere una certa distanza da lui. Ma non sarebbe successa esattamente la stessa cosa se Victor lo avesse abbandonato in quel momento? Yuuri avrebbe sofferto allo stesso modo e a quel punto che differenza avrebbe fatto più? 

_Fallo e basta. Sai già quale può essere la cosa peggiore che possa capitare. Stare con lui adesso ne vale la pena._

Il corpo di Yuuri si rilassò tra le mani di Victor. “Okay.” Alzò lo sguardo, occhi marroni che incontravano quelli blu. “Mi fiderò di te.”

Victor sorrise, lo sguardo adesso più dolce di qualsiasi bacio. “Okay.”

Ci andarono piano, con dei baci leggeri quasi come i primi giorni della loro relazione, che gradualmente si approfondivano diventando qualcosa di nuovo.

Non fu perfetto. Ci furono un paio di intoppi e un po’ di nervosismo mentre le loro dita lavoravano contro i bottoni per sfilare i vestiti e lanciarli da parte; momenti in cui Yuuri dovette ricordare a se stesso della fiducia che gli aveva appena donato. Ma una volta che ebbe la pelle di Victor sotto la sua mano, si sentì confortato. Più sicuro di se stesso. Ciò gli fece ricordare cosa volesse.

Presto furono sul letto, le lenzuola pulite sotto di loro e la coperta dell’albergo buttata da una parte. Le piccole candele avevano cominciato a spegnersi qua e là nella stanza, lasciandoli al buio illuminati solo dalla luce della luna che filtrava attraverso la finestra ghiacciata.

Liberatosi dei vestiti e del peso che aveva portato per troppo tempo nel suo cuore, Yuuri lasciò uscire un lento sospiro dalle labbra quando le dita di Victor lo penetrarono per la prima volta.

Entrambi erano nudi e eccitati, la punta del pene di Yuuri era bagnata di saliva. Era sdraiato sulla schiena, la bottiglietta del lubrificante aperta sul materasso accanto a lui e Victor in ginocchio sul letto. Si stava mantenendo con una sola mano mentre guardava il viso di Yuuri, attento a percepire qualsiasi traccia di disagio.

Yuuri aveva la sua mano premuta contro il cuore di Victor e stava esercitando una piccola pressione, chiedendogli silenziosamente di andare più lentamente. Ma non appena le dita cominciarono a muoversi dentro di lui, la mente di Yuuri iniziò a pregare affinché aumentasse il ritmo. La spinta premuta contro il suo petto pian piano diminuì finché Victor non riuscì a scendere e a baciarlo.

“Ecco,  _baby_ ,” sussurrò Victor. “Questo non dovrebbe mai essere doloroso.” Baciò la guancia di Yuuri. L’angolo della sua bocca. La punta del naso. “Ti piace quello che senti?”

Yuuri bagnò le proprie labbra e annuì. Stava ansimando.

Nonostante non fosse ancora con la testa a quel momento, non stava mentendo. Gli piacevano le sensazioni che gli stava dando. Le spinte creavano una frizione che non aveva mai pensato di volere prima.

Victor cambiò l’angolo delle proprie dita e Yuuri sentì qualcosa di diverso. Un piacere caldo che salì a bagnargli la punta dell’erezione. Quando si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio, Victor sorrise e si sedette sui talloni. Con una mano era ancora tra le gambe di Yuuri, mentre l’altra la usò per raggiungere qualcos’altro.

Yuuri lo fermò, afferrando i suoi polsi con entrambe le mani “È t-troppo.”

A Victor sfuggì una risatina silenziosa e lasciò andare l’erezione di Yuuri. “Va bene. Ci preoccuperemo di quello più tardi allora.”

Yuuri lasciò uscire un mugolio appena udibile mentre le dita uscivano da lui. Tremando da capo a piedi, si spostò i capelli dal viso e guardò Victor mentre apriva l’involucro di un preservativo. Dopo averlo srotolato sulla propria lunghezza, guardò Yuuri attraverso la propria frangia che gli andava davanti gli occhi.

E tutto quello che Yuuri riuscì a pensare fu:  _Oh mio Dio_.

Perché non stava sognando. Quello stava veramente per succedere.

“Cambia posto con me.” Victor mise le proprie mani sulle cosce di Yuuri e le strinse. Due dita erano più bagnate e calde delle altre. “Penso che sarai capace di controllare di più così.”

Cambiarono posizione: Victor lo guidava e Yuuri seguiva le sue istruzioni. Finirono con Victor seduto con la schiena contro la testiera del letto e Yuuri sul suo grembo. Non era sicuro che gli sarebbe piaciuta quella posizione. Si sentiva più esposto così e non era esattamente in quel modo che aveva immaginato la sua prima volta. Quella sarebbe stata con Victor sopra di lui e le sue mani dietro la nuca di Yuuri a mantenerlo ad ogni spinta.

Le dita di Victor trovarono la sua entrata di nuovo - questa volta tre invece di due - e la loro percezione, in quella posizione, era molto diversa. Non andarono così in profondità nonostante lui fosse più aperto adesso. E Victor aveva ragione, in quel modo Yuuri aveva più controllo. Poteva alzarsi sulle ginocchia quando la sensazione era troppa o quando faceva male e poteva al tempo stesso abbassarsi di più quando ne voleva ancora.

“Baciami,” disse Victor.

E quello rese molto più semplice concentrarsi sul ritmo lento, ma crescente. Victor tirò Yuuri più vicino - una mano dietro la sua schiena e l’altra a fare cose indicibili - e le loro labbra non si divisero per molto tempo. Yuuri stava finalmente riuscendo a farsi trasportare totalmente. Le sue ginocchia a scivolare sulle lenzuola mentre provava ad allargare di più le gambe. Non appena cominciò a muoversi la sua erezione si mosse con lui, sfregando contro i muscoli contratti dello stomaco di Victor.

 _Oh_. Quello gli piacque parecchio.

“Fa male?” chiese Victor.

“No. Va bene.”

“Proviamoci allora. Ci fermiamo se poi non ti piace.”

Victor usò addirittura più lubrificante su se stesso, nonostante Yuuri fosse già abbastanza bagnato e aperto. Velocemente si posizionò. E nonostante Victor spinse i suoi fianchi verso l'altro applicando una certa pressione contro la sua entrata, stava a Yuuri abbassarsi su di lui. Victor lo aiutò, una mano era sul fianco di  Yuuri, lunghe dita erano sul suo sedere a stringerlo, le altre dell'altra mano erano a mantenere la propria erezione per evitare che uscisse dalla posizione.

Poco a poco, Yuuri riuscì a scendere nonostante la crescente pressione.

“Così,” disse Victor. “Lasciami entrare.”

E poi successe. Yuuri si sentì aperto in due... sentendo l'inconfondibile pienezza che seguì dopo. C'erano un paio di muscoli che protestano e si tesero all'improvviso, ma quella sensazione durò solo pochi secondi prima di accogliere dentro di sé la punta dell'erezione di Victor.

Yuuri si congelò per almeno mezzo minuto, cercando di familiarizzare con la sensazione di quella reale penetrazione. Victor lo guardò, spingendo gentilmente i suoi fianchi verso l'alto, senza andare troppo in profondità. Solo la punta del glande dentro di lui a creare una piccola frizione. Ben presto i respiri di Yuuri cominciarono a rallentare e a diventare più profondi. Adulato dalle mani di Victor e dalla dolcezza della sua voce, mentre diceva cose che lui sentiva sulla pelle piuttosto che ascoltare con le orecchie, Yuuri si abbassò finché Victor non fu completamente in lui. Un gemito uscì dalle sue labbra, disturbando il silenzio di quella stanza.

Quando Yuuri riaprì gli occhi, sapeva che la sua espressione fosse nuda tanto quanto il suo corpo... e alcune cose che Victor aveva detto prima, solo ora cominciavano ad acquistare significato. Ecco perché aveva chiesto la sua più totale fiducia. Ecco perché si era sempre chiuso in se stesso prima di allora, permettendo solo a Victor di avvicinarsi così. Mentre i loro corpi si fondevano per diventarne uno solo e, la pura sensazione di ciò che stava provando, gli toglieva la capacità di pensare lucidamente, Yuuri si sentì esposto come mai prima d'ora.

Non gli era possibile nascondere nemmeno mezza sensazione di ciò che provava dentro. Né il suo piacere né il suo nervosismo. Tutte le sue insicurezze e i suoi desideri più profondi erano scritti sul suo volto, dove Victor poteva leggerli e Yuuri prima non aveva mai concesso a nessuno di vedere tanto di lui.

Non si trattava più della semplice penetrazione fisica del suo corpo. Si trattava anche di quella del suo cuore; si trattava di lasciar entrare Victor; di lasciarsi andare e fidarsi di lui nonostante tutto quello che Yuuri sentiva di dover nascondere agli altri. I suoi fallimenti; il suo bisogno di quella liberazione fisica; il suo corpo imperfetto e la sua inesperienza; la paura di perdere in qualche modo la persona che amava di più.

Victor accolse tutti quei sentimenti con un leggero ‘ _shhh_ ’ con l’intendo di calmarlo. Poi disse, “Yuuri, sei bellissimo.”

Qualcosa dentro di lui si ruppe.

Aveva  _bisogno_  rompersi. Era rimasto lì per troppo tempo.

Yuuri spinse via ogni brutto pensiero dalla sua testa e si concentrò sul piacere fisico; sul suono della voce del suo amante, sul calore delle sue mani sul proprio corpo, le spinte dell’erezione dentro di lui. Victor sfregava il proprio viso contro il suo mentre muovevano i loro corpi insieme, ma Yuuri voltò la testa per offrirgli le proprie labbra. La sua sessualità cominciò a mostrarsi in un modo del tutto nuovo. Si lasciò trascinare dalle ondate di piacere, intrappolato nel ritmo dettato dal puro istinto. Una musica che solo loro due adesso erano in grado di sentire.

Non notò Victor che stava per venire sotto di sé finché non sentì una risata senza fiato che lo spinse a riaprire gli occhi. “Non durerò a lungo in questo modo,” disse Victor, sorridendogli con le guance rosse. “Sei sempre stato tu quello con più resistenza.”

“Possiamo stenderci su letto allora?” La voce di Yuuri era più calma di quanto si aspettasse. Il suo tono era gentile e amorevole, perché aveva visto che il cuore di Victor era esposto esattamente quanto il suo, accompagnato anche quello da insicurezze che Yuuri non immaginava nemmeno che avesse. “Ti voglio sopra di me.”

Un braccio di Victor scivolò intorno alla sua vita, mentre l’altra mano finì sul cuscino ora dietro la testa di Yuuri. Victor lo adagiò sul materasso, restando ancora dentro di lui. Yuuri ansimò quando l’angolo della sua posizione cambiò, permettendo a Victor di entrare più in profondità. La sensazione era meravigliosa. Anche la sensazione di avere un corpo sopra di sé lo era. Yuuri allacciò le proprie gambe intorno a Victor e poi lo tirò per attirarlo in un bacio che parve non finire mai. I fianchi di Victor cominciarono a muoversi più velocemente.

Lì, in quella piccola camera d’albergo, fecero l’amore per la prima volta. Sembrò che fossero andati avanti per un sacco di tempo prima che il ritmo di Victor cominciasse a rallentare. All’improvviso sembrava imbarazzato mentre sussurrava, “Mi dispiace, ce la sto mettendo tutta per durare il più possibile.”

“Va bene così,” disse Yuuri. “Voglio che vieni.”

Victor lasciò uscire un sospiro di sollievo e si spinse in lui più velocemente e con più forza. Alla quinta spinta, venne, continuando a muoversi mentre quell’ondata di piacere gli liberava la mente.

Yuuri guardò incantato il viso di Victor che si trasformava. La tensione e la liberazione. Le sue guance arrossate. Yuuri non aveva mai avuto modo di vedere quella parte di lui. Il viso di Victor era sempre stato nascosto durante i due orgasmi precedenti in sua presenza, e quella visione andava oltre il meraviglioso nel vederlo esposto così. Era la parte preferita di Yuuri fino a quel momento.

Quando finì, Victor cercò di non pesare sul corpo sotto di lui, ma presto si ritrovò con le ginocchia e le braccia troppo tremanti per offrirgli un vero e proprio supporto. Si sedette sui propri talloni e allontanò i capelli dal viso, mostrandosi piacevolmente esausto, come se adesso fosse pronto alla migliore notte di riposo della sua vita. Si sfilò il profilattico e lo buttò nel cestino accanto al letto.

Una volta che ebbe ristabilito il proprio respiro, lasciò un bacio sul ginocchio di Yuuri e, alzando solo gli occhi, gli sorrise piuttosto maliziosamente.

“Che c’è?” Domandò Yuuri, la sua insicurezza stava tornando. “Perché mi guardi in quel modo?”

“Beh.” Victor baciò la gamba di Yuuri un po’ più in basso questa volta, sulla pelle soffice del suo interno coscia. “È che prima ho notato che hai preso due preservativi… e noi ne abbiamo usato solo uno.” Il suo sorriso si aprì come le sue dita su entrambe le ginocchia di Yuuri mentre le separava l’una dall’altra. “Mi stavo chiedendo se anche tu lo avessi notato.”

Yuuri arrossì violentemente, ancora di più rispetto a quanto aveva sentito il respiro di Victor sulla propria pancia. “Io non… non c’è bisogno che tu-”

E poi smise di parlare perché Victor leccò per tutta la sua lunghezza l’erezione di Yuuri che era rimasta appoggiata sul suo stomaco.

“Mmm.  _Vkusno_.”

Victor accolse Yuuri totalmente nella sua bocca, mantenendolo alla base con una mano e poi cominciò a muovere la testa.

Yuuri si ritrovò a bocca spalancata verso il soffitto, in shock totale. Victor lo aveva già fatto una volta - per pochissimo tempo mentre lo aveva aiutato ad uscire dai suoi vestiti, solo per un attimo la sua lingua roteò prima di proseguire con un breve risucchio - ma il calore bagnato della sua bocca non era meno favoloso rispetto alla prima volta.

Non c’era nient’altro che Yuuri riuscì a fare se non premere il dorso delle proprie mani sulle palpebre e  _sentire_.

Quando Victor si allontanò per posargli un bacio sulla punta, tutto ciò che Yuuri vide furono delle luci esplodere davanti ai propri occhi ancora chiusi. Il suo battito che assomigliava ad un tamburo nelle sue orecchie. Non era mai stato così eccitato in vita sua. Sicuramente Victor riusciva anche a sentirne il sapore.

Il suono di un involucro che si apriva catturò la sua attenzione. Spostò le mani dai propri occhi giusto in tempo per vedere Victor mentre con le mani srotolava il preservativo sull’erezione di Yuuri. Victor sorrise prima di raggiungere il lubrificante e cominciare ad usarlo su se stesso. Lui non aveva bisogno di così tanta preparazione come Yuuri. Solo un po’ di lubrificante sparso intorno alla sua entrata e niente più.

Ci fu una pausa subito dopo che Victor fu a cavalcioni su di lui, abbastanza lunga da permettere a Yuuri di avanzare qualsiasi protesta. Avrebbe potuto dirlo a Victor e lui lo avrebbe ascoltato. Continuava a fissarlo negli occhi per cogliere anche il più piccolo segnale di un “no”. Ovviamente non avrebbe fatto nulla senza il suo consenso. Yuuri lo sapeva, come sapeva che non lo avrebbe mai rifiutato. Voleva moltissimo che quella cosa succedesse, nonostante riuscisse a credere a stento che fosse reale.

Annuì una volta, dando silenziosamente il suo consenso a proseguire e solo in quel momento Victor andò avanti.

“È da un po’ che non lo faccio,” disse, premendo il proprio palmo contro il basso ventre di Yuuri. “Vacci piano con me, okay?”

Poi successe. Yuuri conosceva bene il meccanismo del sesso, ma era totalmente impreparato alla realtà dei fatti, soprattutto si trovò impreparato nei confronti della facilità con la quale Victor si abbassò su di lui. Ci mise meno di dieci secondi ad accoglierlo dentro di sé dalla punta fino alla base. Una volta che fu completamente seduto, Victor posò entrambe le mani sul petto di Yuuri e cominciò a cavalcarlo. Il suo pene aveva ancora un’erezione accennata che si muoveva con lui, già consumata, ma ancora presente.

Yuuri riuscì solo a fissarlo in silenzio con assoluta meraviglia, non solo per la sensazione nuova di avere un corpo stretto intorno a lui, ma anche solo per la vista di Victor. Sembrava assolutamente a suo agio e libero. Come se avere Yuuri a riempirlo per lui fosse motivo di assoluta gioia. Era qualcosa che aveva bramato per molto tempo anche lui. Yuuri si domandò se la stessa cosa valesse anche per lui.

Gli occhi di Victor si chiusero mentre il suo corpo si apriva velocemente sull’erezione di Yuuri. Le sue dita scesero ad accarezzare i peli tra il suo pube e la coscia. “Scommetto che vuoi stare sopra di me, non è vero?” Victor  stava già indossando il tipico sorriso di chi conosce già la risposta quando riaprì gli occhi.

Yuuri annuì, lentamente ma con sicurezza. Era  _esattamente_  ciò che voleva.

Si scambiarono di posizione, questa volta era Yuuri a guidare i movimenti. Immediatamente la testa di Victor fu posata sul cuscino e Yuuri tirò su di loro il piumone. Si rannicchiarono insieme lì sotto, nel calore di quel posto e con le gambe di Victor a stringere i fianchi di Yuuri e si baciarono finché le labbra non cominciarono a fare male.

Yuuri prese Victor in quel modo quella sera… assaporando ogni sospiro e ogni respiro affannoso che usciva dalle labbra del suo amante.

Victor era perfettamente soffice e aperto sotto di lui, ogni parte di lui era meravigliosa come quella di qualsiasi donna. Femminile e maschile tutto in uno. Yuuri aveva pensato che gli sarebbe parso strano prendere il comando in quel modo - specialmente con Victor che era molto più forte e si sentiva più a suo agio di Yuuri - ma invece si era sbagliato di grosso. Il corpo di Yuuri già sapeva come fare l’amore e lui dovette solo lasciarlo fare. 

Lasciò che accadesse.

Quando Yuuri gli venne dentro, le dita di Victor gli erano sul viso mentre lui stava sussurrando qualcosa di melodioso in russo. Yuuri non aveva assolutamente idea di cosa avesse detto, ma il  _modo_  in cui Victor lo aveva detto rese tutto abbastanza chiaro. Le sue spinte cominciarono a rallentare e Yuuri provò a sistemarsi sul corpo di Victor, baciandogli la fronte con tutta la dolcezza che gli era possibile. “ _Ti amo anche io_ ,” rispose con un sussurro in giapponese.  
  
 

Più tardi, dopo che si furono ripuliti e preparati per andare a letto, Yuuri si fece distrarre dal proprio riflesso allo specchio nel bagno mentre risciacquava il proprio spazzolino. Alzò di poco il proprio mento. Voltò la propria testa da una parte e poi dall’altra.

Sembrava diverso questa volta?

Perché ora lo aveva proprio fatto. Aveva perso la sua verginità due volte quella notte. Una volta con Victor dentro di sé e la seconda volta lui dentro Victor. Non era quel tipo di cose che cambiavano una persona per sempre?

Ma no. Trovò il suo riflesso allo specchio assolutamente uguale al precedente. I suoi capelli magari erano un po’ più in disordine del solito, c’era un succhiotto sul suo collo… ma era comunque lo stesso Yuuri.

“Tutto bene?” Disse Victor mentre entrava in bagno con il suo spazzolino in mano.

Yuuri annuì e asciugò la bocca con l’asciugamani prima di rispondere. “Sarà una sciocchezza, ma mi stavo chiedendo se apparissi diverso rispetto a prima.” Rise di se stesso, imbarazzato, ma sicuro del fatto che Victor non lo avrebbe preso in giro. “Ma è ridicolo. Ovviamente non sono cambiato. Sono sempre la stessa persona di prima.”

“Oh, non saprei.” Victor gli si avvicinò alle spalle e gli baciò la spalla nuda prima di poggiarvi sopra il mento. Allacciò le proprie braccia intorno alla sua vita e si concentrò sul riflesso davanti a loro. “Vedo due persone allo specchio in questo momento.”

Yuuri sentì qualcosa dentro di sé incastrarsi al posto giusto. Una piccola serratura che non aveva mai saputo d’avere fino a quel momento.

Lo aveva fatto. Era quello. Era ciò che aveva voluto fare da sempre.

Posò una mano sul braccio di Victor, inclinò leggermente la testa e disse, “Oh.”

  
  
 

 

*Scusami.

** Capito!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torno dopo un lungo periodo di pausa dal momento che, anche la stessa autrice originale in questo periodo si è un po' bloccata... a lei vanno tutti i saluti e baci e abbracci affinché possa tornare a scrivere il prima possibile questa stupenda fan fiction! :D  
> Per il resto... arriveranno i nuovi capitoli a breve!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenetevi forte per questo capitolo, qualcuno darà sfogo ad una propria fantasia! ;)

 

Yuuri non si tirò indietro quando colpì il ghiaccio per la quattordicesima volta di fila. Se l'aspettava quella caduta e non rimase assolutamente scioccato quando il suo piede atterrò con un angolo sbagliato, scivolando fuori dal proprio baricentro. Poi arrivò la botta e il freddo e l’umidità del ghiaccio su tutta la sua tuta, bagnandola ancora di più di quanto non lo fosse già. Se non altro, almeno era coerente nei suoi fallimenti.

Si girò e immediatamente fu di nuovo in piedi in qualche secondo, con un’espressione determinata dipinta sulla sua faccia.

_Non ci pensare. Prova di nuovo._

Si prese qualche minuto per riposarsi, giusto il tempo di permettere al dolore alle gambe di scendere ad un livello più tollerabile, e subito dopo fu il momento di provare il quindicesimo quadruplo flip, il salto sembrava essere partito bene, ma l’atterraggio non sembrava promettente. Sarebbe stato l’ultimo salto del suo programma libero alla finale del Grand Prix, e lui e Victor sarebbero partiti per Barcellona il  _giorno dopo_. Ci sarebbe dovuto riuscire ora o mani più.

La pista di pattinaggio all’Ice Castle era al buio. Yuuri non si era preoccupato di accendere più di qualche piccola luce, solo il minimo indispensabile per riuscire a vedere la barriera della pista per evitare di andare a sbatterci. Erano quasi le tre di notte, ma Yuko  aveva dato a Yuuri da molto tempo le chiavi  per poter andare ad allenarsi quando non riusciva a dormire. In notti proprio come quella. Avrebbe dormito sull’aereo il giorno dopo. Ora era il tempo di allenarsi.

Proprio mentre stava prendendo velocità per riprovare il salto, Yuuri sentì le porte della pista di pattinaggio aprirsi e poi richiudersi. Senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardare, sapeva già chi fosse. Ciò non lo fermò dal curvare insieme alla pista e lanciarsi per il quadruplo flip.

Dopo che cadde per la quindicesima volta e si rialzò sui propri piedi, incrociò velocemente gli occhi di Victor e continuò a pattinare.

_Vai avanti. Prova di nuovo._

Ma anche dopo che Yuuri gli diede le spalle, il suo cuore cominciò a battere più forte.

Victor non era altro che una silhouette nel buio. Le mani nelle tasche del suo cappotto. Passi silenziosi si avvicinavano dal perimetro della pista. Solo lui poteva portare una tale presenza dentro una stanza facendo così poco rumore. Era come un’ombra che usciva fuori dal pavimento.

Fu solo questione di tempo prima che gli occhi di Yuuri furono rivolti nella sua direzione. Anche ora, dopo l’aver accettato d’essere intimamente coinvolto con lui, Yuuri a volte ancora non riusciva a non fissare il suo ragazzo. Victor aveva fatto un passo in una chiazza di luce. La sua espressione era neutra… se non un po’ _flirtante_.

Yuuri si arrese velocemente all’idea di non provare un altro salto. Era troppo distratto adesso per avere una qualsiasi speranza di atterarlo correttamente. Farfalle erano esplose in volo nel suo stomaco.

Victor si avvicinò fino a fermarsi vicino alla barriera. “Non riuscivi a dormire?”

Dio, quella voce. Il suo tono  _sfregava_  su tutto il corpo di Yuuri.

Ma cosa ci faceva lì? Era tardi e quella non era la prima volta che Yuuri era sgusciato fuori dal letto per colpa di pensieri ansiosi che si rifiutavano di lasciarlo dormire. La domanda di  Victor era retorica. Sapeva dove fosse andato Yuuri nel mezzo della notte e sapeva anche perché. E tutto sommato, Victor era bravo a dare spazio a Yuuri ogniqualvolta ne avesse bisogno. Quindi cosa gli aveva fatto cambiare idea quella sera? Anche lui non riusciva a dormire?

Curioso, Yuuri pattinò verso di lui. In ogni caso era comunque saggio prendersi un attimo di pausa o si sarebbe fatto male. Aveva il respiro pesante, ma si sentiva abbastanza bene nonostante l’ora tarda e l’alto livello di sforzo  al quale aveva sottoposto al suo corpo.

“Che numero era quel salto?” Disse Victor. “Nove milionesimo e uno o nove milionesimo e due?”

Quando Yuuri si fermò davanti al bordo della pista, indossava sul viso un sorriso. Non c’erano tante cose di cui lui andava fiero, ma quella era una di quelle.“Quindicesimo.”

Victor fischiò e guardò altrove.

La sua espressione fu difficile da interpretare. Non sembrava né felice né triste. C’era una certa quantità di tensione a giudicare dal modo in cui stava dritto, ma ciò non diede a Yuuri l’impressione che stesse per arrivare una ramanzina, nonostante forse ne meritasse una per il fatto di non essere capace di concedersi una notte di sonno decente prima di partire per un’importante gara. Yuuri non era sicuro di sapere a cosa stesse pensando Victor e ciò lo fece sentire un po’ incerto.

“Non riesco ad atterrarlo,” disse Yuuri. “Ho solo bisogno di più tempo per allenarmi.”

Quando Victor tornò con il suo sguardo su Yuuri, i suoi occhi blu sembrarono quasi neri. “Ti credo,” disse con una voce morbida. “Vieni qui.”

Posò le sue mani coperte dai guanti sulla barriera e si abbassò per offrire un bacio che fu immediatamente accettato. Il calore di quel contatto fece realizzare a Yuuri quanto avesse freddo con solo quella maglietta e i  pantaloni della tuta bagnati addosso. Si allungò per afferrare la sciarpa di Victor e tenerlo fermo, quello bastò a riscaldarlo un po’. Yuuri non lasciò andare la presa finché non riprese abbastanza calore, quando ormai entrambi stavano sorridendo l’uno sulle labbra dell’altro.

“Non riuscivi a dormire nemmeno tu, huh?” Disse Yuuri. Arrossì di piacere quando Victor gli posò un bacio sulla fronte. Per tutto quel tempo Yuuri aveva avuto bisogno solo di essere toccato e non se n’era nemmeno reso conto. Si sentì completamente ricaricato e pronto per provare ancora una volta.

“Volevo solo assicurarmi che stessi bene, ma sembra che tu abbia tutto sotto controllo.” Victor lo baciò, questa volta sulla tempia. Inspirò profondamente, inalò l’odore di Yuuri  e lo trattenne nei polmoni per qualche momento prima di lasciarlo andare espirando. La sua voce fu un brontolio gentile all’orecchio di Yuuri. “Non rimanere sveglio per troppo tempo, okay? Il letto diventa troppo freddo senza di te.”

E dopo il calore era sparito. La sciarpa si sfilò dalle mani di Yuuri quando Victor si raddrizzò per avviarsi verso la porta con l’intento di andarsene.

Yuuri batté le palpebre più volte mentre guardava la schiena di Victor, già gli mancava ed era solo a qualche passo da lui. Aveva fatto tutta quella strada da solo nel bel mezzo della notte. Aveva veramente intenzione di girarsi e andarsene a casa da solo?

“Victor?”

_Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Non so cos’è che sto sbagliando._

Victor si voltò ed attese, le sue mani erano ancora sepolte nelle tasche del cappotto. Sembrava stanco e forse un po’ solitario, ma i suoi occhi erano ancora gentili. Non era andato lì per chiedere a Yuuri qualcosa, nonostante tutto ciò che Victor avrebbe potuto volere da lui.

“Rimarresti?” Chiese Yuuri. “Se non ti dispiace, intendo.”

Era un’occasione più unica che rara che Yuuri invitasse un’altra persona a restare durante il tempo che si ritagliava per se stesso come quello, ma non aveva mai sperimentato nessuna relazione come quella prima d’ora. Sapeva di essere una persona introversa che aveva bisogno di una determinata quantità tempo in solitudine per sentirsi appagato e ricaricato e Victor aveva rispettato quella parte di lui, nonostante non fosse riuscito sempre a comprenderla. Il fatto che stesse per andarsene, lasciando lì Yuuri a pattinare da solo, ne era la prova.

Ma quello che Yuuri aveva scoperto era che il tempo con Victor contasse di più di quello passato da solo. Nonostante Yuuri fosse con un’altra persona, non si sentiva svuotato come invece era successo con altre persone. Era strano e ancora non era riuscito a comprendere completamente quell’aspetto. Ma era come se passare del tempo con Victor fosse la stessa cosa di spenderlo da solo con se stesso. Ecco com’era ormai in profondità nel cuore di Yuuri.

Victor sorrise, tirò fuori le mani dalle proprie tasche e camminò fino a dove la balaustra si apriva per l’accesso alla pista. Lì si sedette sul gradino, un ginocchio stretto al petto, l’altro sul ghiaccio.

Questo lasciò Yuuri un po’ stupito. Si domandò come mai Victor avesse scelto di sedersi. Normalmente o saliva sul ghiaccio con lui o restava appoggiato al bordo. Victor aveva sempre assunto un ruolo attivo durante gli allenamenti. Ora nel vederlo lì seduto a Yuuri sembrò di avere semplicemente il suo ragazzo che lo supportava mentre lo guardava, invece di avere la presenza di un professionista del pattinaggio di figura, nonché  suo coach. Non era sicuro di come si sentisse a riguardo, specialmente ad un passo dalla finale del Grand Prix.

Provò il quadruplo flip altre tre volte. La terza fu il suo peggior tentativo fino a quel momento e ciò lo lasciò con un polso dolorante e i nervi a fior di pelle. Guardò Victor, aspettandosi la sua solita critica per la tecnica, ma trovò il suo coach semplicemente a guardarlo in silenzio, un dito premuto sulle sue labbra come faceva sempre quando era concentrato.

Non ci volle molto prima che Yuuri non riuscisse più a sopportarlo. Pattinò fino al punto in cui Victor era seduto e posò la sua mano sulla barriera per mantenersi in equilibrio mentre si abbassò ad aggiustare il pattino sinistro. “Secondo te perché non riesco ad atterrarlo? Sii sincero.”

_Non dovrei chiedertelo. Sei il mio coach._

Victor inizialmente non rispose. Quando finalmente il suo dito scivolò via dalle labbra disse, “Secondo te perché?” Il suo tono era quello solito riservato ai momenti più privati con Yuuri. Non la solita voce animata che usava durante la pratica.

Non era la risposta che Yuuri voleva sentire. Provò a non sentirsi irritato da ciò, ma era troppo stanco per sforzarsi troppo in quell’intento. “Questo è il tuo segno distintivo. Lo  _sai_  cosa sto sbagliando, quindi dimmelo e basta così che io possa lavorarci su. Non puoi cominciare ad andarci piano con me così vicino alla finale!”

Quello era stato motivo di conflitto tra loro fin da Mosca. Yuuri aveva fatto sedere Victor e gli aveva detto che, sotto nessuna circostanza, avrebbe dovuto trattarlo diversamente ora che avevano intrapreso una relazione. Aveva spiegato il feedback che aveva ricevuto sia da Yakov che da Yurio e aveva deciso di dover alzare un po’ gli standard. Yuuri odiava l’idea che Victor potesse trattenere alcuni validi commenti solo perché ci teneva troppo a Yuuri e non voleva criticarlo.

Tuttavia, c’era comunque una parte di Yuuri che sapeva di essere ingiusto e che ammetteva che forse stava interpretando i motivi di Victor in maniera errata. Dopo tutto ci teneva alla vittoria tanto quanto lui.

“Yuuri,” disse Victor. “La ragione per cui non ti sto facendo una ramanzina adesso è perché ci stai già pensando da solo a fartele. Se tu in questo momento fossi soddisfatto e troppo pieno di te, allora sarei in piedi a darti una sgridata come quelle che Yakov da Yurio. Ma che bene ti farebbe? Il compito di un coach è quello di provvedere nel dare un punto di vista differente da quello dello studente. Non serve a rinforzare quello che già ha.”

Yuuri si sgonfiò visibilmente. Non l’aveva vista in quel modo.

Il modo in cui Victor sedeva così tranquillamente rendeva evidente solo una cosa: era calmo. Questo andava oltre l’essere sicuro di sé. Aveva totale fiducia in Yuuri e non era preoccupato per cosa sarebbe potuto succedere alla finale, né sembrava particolarmente infastidito dopo aver assistito ai ripetuti fallimenti di un componente tecnico cruciale nel programma libero di Yuuri.

L’atteggiamento di Victor era tutto ciò che Yuuri non era… e forse era una cosa positiva.

“Vorresti ascoltare ciò che il tuo coach ha da dirti?” C’era un tocco gelido nelle parole di Victor nonostante stesse ancora sorridendo. “C’è una prima volta per tutto.”

“Mi dispiace,” disse Yuuri. “Sono solo frustrato. E sì, voglio sentire la tua opinione. Cosa sto sbagliando?”

“Sei preoccupato,” disse Victor con un’alzata di spalle. “Qualcosa ti occupa la mente da quando sei tornato da Mosca. Una volta che scoprirai cos’è, riuscirai anche nel salto. Non sono preoccupato. Ma è questa la ragione per cui ti ho chiesto perché,  _secondo te_ , non riuscivi ad atterrarlo questo salto. Sei l’unico che può rispondere a quella domanda.”

Victor non si sbagliava. Yuuri era preoccupato, solo non sempre in modo negativo.

Certamente c’era l’ansia per via della competizione che l’anno precedente lo aveva imbarazzato con quella sconfitta, ma più di quello ora c’era la consapevolezza che il suo tempo con Victor sarebbe finito presto.

Le cose erano andate bene tra di loro dopo Mosca. Più che bene. La loro relazione si era approfondita molto di più, tanto da riuscire quasi completamente ad allontanare la paura di Yuuri che tutto quello fosse solo temporaneo. E non era tutto fisico né tutto romantico. In qualche momento lungo il cammino, loro erano diventati compagni. Continuavano ad andare ad appuntamenti insieme e avevano cominciato a far fatica a mantenere le proprie mani lontane l’uno dall’altro dietro le porte chiuse della loro vita privata, ma l’intimità andava ben oltre quei momenti. Ogni parola e sguardo possedeva una profonda conoscenza dell’altro.

Il sesso andava bene, anche se non era così frequente. Più come una ciliegina su un mare di torta. Era raro che in quei giorni trovassero tempo per loro stessi in completa solitudine, quindi mentre erano scossi dalla frenesia di andare avanti e indietro per le gare, riuscivano a portare la loro relazione avanti solo quando tornavano a casa. Nel letto di Yuuri, a casa. Era stato veloce e non così soddisfacente come lo era stato altre volte, ma solo perché c’erano delle persone al piano di sotto e Yuuri pareva non volersi rilassare completamente.

Prima di quello, avevano fatto l’amore di nuovo nella stanza d’albergo all’aeroporto di Fukuoka la mattina dopo la loro prima volta ed era stato  _bello_. Addirittura meglio della notte precedente. Yuuri ci pensava spesso. Svegliarsi sentendo le labbra di Victor sul proprio collo. Baciarsi per un tempo che sembrava durare ore prima di passare ad un altro tipo di piacere. Yuuri sopra. Victor sopra. Lenzuola aggrovigliate, baci bagnati e pigri, fondoschiena che si muovevano ad un ritmo così peccaminoso che probabilmente Yuuri non lo avrebbe mai dimenticato per anni e anni. Era stato perfetto. Ogni secondo, assolutamente magnifico.

Ma poi tornarono a casa a Hasetsu� e non erano più soli.

Quasi immediatamente, nel momento esatto in cui varcarono la soglia, celebrarono il compleanno di Yuuri una seconda volta con la sua famiglia e gli amici. Tutti erano a conoscenza ormai della sua relazione amorosa con Victor, ma Yuuri si sentì lo stesso in imbarazzo. Tutti quegli occhi erano su di loro quando si abbassò a soffiare le candele sulla sua seconda torta di compleanno e avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che ciò non gli aveva dato fastidio nemmeno un po’. Non si vergognava di niente, ma, solo perché aveva permesso a Victor quella profondità nel suo cuore, ciò non voleva dire che anche tutti gli altri avessero il diritto di invaderla.

Dopo la prima notte a casa, le cose erano diventate strane. Non con Victor, il quale era rimasto dolce e devoto come sempre. Ma Yuuri sentiva una certa pressione nella sua testa. Era indeciso. Ansioso. Cercava qualcosa e non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse. Non l’aveva trovato tra le braccia di Victor quella notte, né nei cibi preparati da sua madre e nemmeno nelle lunghe sessioni di allenamento che di solito lo aiutavano a fare chiarezza tra i suoi pensieri tormentati.

Lo sapeva che molto di tutto quello aveva a che fare con l’idea che Victor non sarebbe rimasto con lui per sempre. La finale del Grand Prix si stava avvicinando velocemente e ciò non rappresentava solo la competizione per cui loro avevano lavorato tanto duramente per vincere. A prescindere dal risultato - medaglia d’oro o ultimo posto - voleva dire anche lo scioglimento della loro relazione professionale. Forse addirittura anche di quella personale.

“Sei nervoso per Barcellona?” Disse Victor, tirando Yuuri fuori dai suoi pensieri.

Yuuri fece spallucce. “In parte sì.”

“Yuuri.” il tono di Victor nascondeva un rimprovero gentile. Non era soddisfatto con quella risposta a metà.

Con un sospiro Yuuri appoggiò il suo peso contro la balaustra e si domandò se avesse effettivamente il coraggio di dirlo. Non sapeva perché avesse così tanti problemi nel tirare fuori le parole. Forse perché non voleva che Victor pensasse di dovergli ancora qualcosa, quando lui gli aveva già dato moltissimo di se stesso e del suo tempo.

“Ho pensato a noi,” disse Yuuri.

Il che era vero in parte. Andava bene solo quello per ora.

Ciò a cui stava veramente pensando era cosa ne sarebbe stato di loro dopo l’annuncio del suo ritiro. Aveva già preso la sua decisione nel suo cuore che la finale del Grand Prix sarebbe stata la linea d’arrivo, ma non era quello il momento giusto per dirlo ad alta voce. Non quando erano così vicini al partire per l’ultima gara.

“Dici ‘noi’ come se fossimo una brutta cosa a cui pensare,” disse Victor. Le sue sopracciglia erano premute insieme al centro della fronte. Non riusciva a comprendere la disparità che c’era tra le parole di Yuuri e il suo comportamento.

“Un giorno, tu non sarai più il mio coach,” disse Yuuri.

C’erano una marea di domande che avrebbe voluto fare dopo ciò che aveva detto.  _Cosa farai poi? Tornerai a pattinare? In Russia? Ti pentirai di essere venuto a Hasetsu solo per vedermi fallire di continuo?_

“Vero,” disse Victor lentamente. “Un giorno.”

Ci fu una lunga pausa nella quale Yuuri non disse nulla, dando a Victor il tempo di immaginare il resto.

“Quindi quando dici di aver pensato a ‘noi’,” disse Victor, “quello che intendi è che sei preoccupato di quello che possa succederci una volta che io non sarò più il tuo coach?” Un’altra pausa e man mano che i secondi passavano, l’espressione di Victor divenne sempre più incredula mentre i suoi sospetti venivano confermati dal silenzio. “Yuuri, quello che provo per te non sparirà magicamente il giorno in cui ti ritirerai.”

Yuuri dovette prendere qualche respiro profondo prima di parlare. Nonostante sapesse che non fosse vero, la sua mente spesso gli ripeteva esattamente l’opposto di ciò che gli stava dicendo Victor in quel momento.  Ossia, che lui fosse legato a Yuuri solo per il pattinaggio e per nulla più. E una volta ritirato… beh. “Le persone hanno storielle in continuazione. Non è raro che due persone che lavorano insieme così a stretto contatto si avvicinino per poi lasciarsi una volta che il lavoro è finito. Succede.”

“Capisco che tu non abbia molta esperienza con le relazioni, ma  _credimi_ , questa non è una storiella.”

“Non abbiamo mai chiaramente definito cosa sia.”

“Beh, sono innamorato di te,” disse Victor con tono piatto. “Questo aiuta?”

Yuuri premette le labbra insieme e abbassò lo sguardo. Non era stata sua intenzione trasformare tutto quello in una discussione. Non sapeva perché si sentisse così insicuro. Ogni segno che Victor gli avesse mai dato puntava in una sola direzione, eppure Yuuri non riusciva a non temere che puntasse in un’altra.

Forse perché tutto questo non aveva a che fare solo con la sua insicurezza… ma più con il fare la cosa giusta.

Victor sospirò e poi spostò la frangia dal suo viso. Quando lasciò cadere di nuovo la mano, tornò a parlare, il suo tono era al limite dell’irritato. “Ricordi quando sei tornato da Mosca e ti ho chiesto la tua totale fiducia in quella camera d’albergo? Non era intesa solo per quello che sarebbe successo tra di noi a letto. Voglio che tu ti fidi del fatto che, ovunque tu sarai, è lì che voglio stare anche io.”

Era la migliore risposta che Yuuri potesse mai sperare di ottenere. Victor aveva appena detto qualcosa che andava molto più a lungo termine di qualsiasi altra cosa si fossero mai detti.

Ma il pensiero che Victor stesse sprecando il proprio talento, fece sentire Yuuri incredibilmente egoista.  
_Questo_  lo aveva tormentato fin da quando era tornato dalla Russia.  
Si era sentito sempre peggio ogni giorno di più. In termini della loro carriera come professionisti, la risposta di Victor giovava solo a Yuuri e in quella relazione non c’era solo lui.

Yuuri diventava triste al solo pensiero che la pausa di Victor potesse diventare qualcosa di più permanente. Quello era l’uomo che lo aveva ispirato ad avvicinarsi al ghiaccio in primo luogo; l’uomo contro il quale avrebbe voluto competere. Victor Nikiforov era la persona più premiata e famosa del pattinaggio di figura maschile nel mondo e ciononostante era lì seduto a guardare Yuuri cadere di faccia sul ghiaccio ogni giorno. Era uno spreco del talento di Victor, ma lasciarlo andare poteva  significare che Yuuri avrebbe dovuto arrendersi  all’idea di perdere qualcosa di più del semplice coach.

Yuuri sapeva cosa doveva fare, ma comunque non riusciva a convincersi a dirlo ad alta voce. Aprì la bocca - con l’intenzione di dire a Victor almeno di riconsiderare la sua carriera prima di dire qualcosa di così audace - ma le parole  gli morirono sulla lingua.

Victor lo stava guardando con la stessa espressione perplessa che aveva avuto all’inizio di quella conversazione. “Perché ciò che dico sembra che ti renda infelice? Ti ho appena detto che voglio restare con te.” Stava usando il suo tono scontento e di sufficienza adesso. I suoi sentimenti erano stati feriti.

“Anche io voglio stare con te” rassicurò Yuuri.

_Però non a discapito della tua carriera. Lascerò prima la mia._  
_Ma prima di questo, vincerò la medaglia d'oro per far sì che tutto questo lavoro ne sia valsa la pena. Lo farò nel modo giusto. Per tutti e due._

L’espressione di Victor si sciolse in una più dolce. Quando allungò una mano, Yuuri allungò la propria. Indossava il suo guanto nero che metteva sempre durante le prove per proteggere la sua pelle dal ghiaccio. Victor glielo sfilò e si portò la mano di Yuuri alla bocca. La baciò più volte e poi la tenne stretta tra le proprie, con gli occhi chiusi. Il suo pollice che accarezzava l’anulare di Yuuri.

“È un impegno ciò di cui hai bisogno allora,” disse Victor con le proprie labbra a muoversi sulla pelle di Yuuri. “Noi siamo l’ultima cosa di cui devi preoccuparti adesso.”

Le parole di materializzarono nella mente di Yuuri prima ancora di capire cosa stesse succedendo.

_Sembra quasi una proposta di matrimonio._

Respirò lentamente e poi trattenne un respiro. Victor non era in ginocchio, ma c’era quasi. Era ancora seduto sul bordo del ghiaccio con Yuuri in piedi davanti a sé.

Dopo aver lasciato l’ultimo bacio sulla mano di Yuuri, Victor alzò il viso per sorridergli. C’era una scintilla di malizia nei suoi occhi, come se stesse pianificando qualcosa. “Buono a sapersi.”

Quando Yuuri rilasciò il respiro che aveva trattenuto, un bel po’ della tensione che si era accumulata nelle spalle, svanì. Il suo cuore aveva cominciato a bruciare terribilmente, ma ricambiò il sorriso e strinse la mano di Victor.

Yuuri lo amava  _così_  tanto.

E per quello sapeva che ciò che avrebbe dovuto dire a Victor a Barcellona non sarebbe stato facile. Avrebbe trovato la forza di fare la cosa giusta a discapito dell’amore, confortato dalla consapevolezza di essere ovviamente amato a sua volta. Yuuri decise quindi che non era giusto guardare quella cosa dal lato negativo. Finché avesse tenuto a mente quello, allora sarebbe stato in grado di dire a Victor ciò che doveva non appena fosse arrivato il momento giusto.

Forse quando entrambi si fossero ritirati allora avrebbero potuto pensare ad un vero impegno insieme. Era una buona cosa che Victor non gli avesse chiesto nulla del genere in quel momento.

“Perché non provi quel salto di nuovo?” Suggerì Victor. “Forse ti senti un po’ più leggero adesso.”

Sotto lo sguardo di supporto di Victor, Yuuri indossò di nuovo il suo guanto e si riscaldò velocemente con un giro di pista per riprendere un po’ di velocità.

“Riesci a sentirla la musica nella tua testa?” disse Victor nella sua direzione. “Concentrati.”

Prima di allora, i pensieri di Yuuri si erano concentrati sulla tecnica del salto. Non sulla performance in sé.

Non appena la musica morbida del pianoforte cominciò a riempire la sua mente, Yuuri cominciò a muoversi nella familiare coreografia che precedeva il momento prima del salto. Provò ad allontanare qualsiasi pensiero tranne la melodia e quasi ci riuscì. Non era più preoccupato del fatto che Victor avrebbe potuto abbandonarlo una volta che tutto quello sarebbe finito. Sarebbe potuto comunque accadere, ma in quel momento era in pace con quel pensiero.

Il momento del salto lo colse ancora prima che riuscisse a realizzarlo. Si lanciò in aria e quasi riuscì ad atterrarlo quel quadruplo flip.

Non era perfetto. I suoi piedi non si erano riuniti al ghiaccio esattamente come avrebbero dovuto e aveva dovuto poggiare una mano per terra per evitare che il resto del proprio corpo si schiantasse.

Ma non era caduto. Era un grande risultato.

Scarsamente capace di credere a ciò che era appena successo, Yuuri guardò verso il suo coach per un commento.

Victor aveva un dito premuto sulle sue labbra ancora una volta. Stava sorridendo. “Di nuovo.”

Yuuri lo rifece altre due volte, ancora eseguendo la coreografia del suo libero prima del salto. Il secondo tentativo fu il migliore perché la sua fiducia aveva ricevuto una significativa spinta, ma la sua mano comunque doveva appoggiarsi sul ghiaccio. Restava comunque un importante miglioramento. Era così contento mentre proseguiva con il terzo tentativo che non gli importò nemmeno quando, incrociando lo sguardo di Victor, si lasciò distrarre mancando completamente il salto e cadendo.

Stavano ridendo entrambi mentre Yuuri scivolò finendo proprio davanti a Victor. Yuuri si rialzò sulle ginocchia e sogghignò mentre si toglieva il ghiaccio dai guanti. Nonostante il suo corpo fosse dolorante per tutte le cadute, in realtà ora si sentiva molto meglio riguardo a Barcelona.

“Andrà tutto bene, Yuuri,” disse Victor. “Già sai cosa fare.”

Yuuri si rialzò in piedi e pattinò in cerchio per un po’, scollandosi da dosso la sensazione dell’ultima caduta. “Vuoi fermarti qui? Si sta facendo tardi.”

“Quando vuoi. Non ho fretta.” Il mento di Victor era poggiato in mezzo ai suoi palmi delle mani e aveva uno sguardo sognante attraverso i suoi occhi semichiusi. “Io mi sto solo godendo la visuale da qui.”

Yuuri arrossì e raddrizzò la sua postura. Gli piaceva quando Victor lo guardava in quel modo mentre pattinava. Lo faceva sentire bellissimo in un modo del tutto nuovo. Gli sarebbe mancato tutto quello…

Era cosciente del fatto che si stesse mettendo in mostra. Faceva le giravolte prestando molta attenzione ai movimenti dei suoi fianchi. Mantenne gli occhi fissi in quelli di Victor per tutto il tempo, domandandosi se l’altro potesse indovinare a cosa stesse pensando.

Non facevano sesso da un po’ ormai e non perché ci avessero provato poco. Tra la sua famiglia e il resto dei clienti delle terme fu semplicemente difficile riuscire a trovare del tempo per stare da soli. E quando non erano a casa o erano ad un appuntamento insieme, in pubblico, oppure lì all’Ice Castle di giorno con altre persone nelle vicinanze.

_Ma adesso sei da solo con lui, giusto?_

Il solo pensiero fece quasi cadere Yuuri. Guardò di nuovo in direzione di Victor e quella volta percepì l’irrigidirsi del suo basso ventre. Il suo cuore aveva cominciato a battere più veloce di nuovo. “Non siamo completamente soli da un bel po’ ormai.”

Victor si fece scappare una risata. “Dillo a me! Amo la tua famiglia, ma ci sono dei momenti in cui preferirei avere un posto tutto nostro.”

Quello era un pensiero piacevole. Yuuri si permise di immaginare come sarebbe stato dividere l’appartamento con Victor, con i loro mobili e un letto grande abbastanza per entrambi. Ma cosa più importante era che avrebbero avuto le serrature alle porte, così da assicurarsi privacy assoluta mentre decidevano di farsi qualsiasi cosa volessero a vicenda

“Hai mai pensato di farlo qui?” Domandò Yuuri, scegliendo le sue parole con estrema attenzione. Riuscì a credere a malapena di aver avuto l’audacia di chiederlo, ma era decisamente più facile sentirsi sicuro di sé al buio e con gli occhi di Victor puntati su di sé. Yuuri poteva lasciar andare la sua timidezza, assumendo un altro ruolo con molta più facilità.

E perché non ora? Quella poteva essere l’ultima volta che si trovavano su quella pista insieme.

“Fare  _cosa_ , di preciso?” L’inflessione nelle parole di Victor sottintendeva che sapesse già la risposta. Voleva semplicemente sentirselo dire da Yuuri.

“Fare sesso con me. Qui. All’Ice Castle.”

“Intendi, dopo averti guardato mentre, puntualmente, mi seduci su quella pista da mesi? Con quegli occhi e quei fianchi e tutto il resto?” Victor rise di nuovo, una risata melodica. “A cos’è che  _non_  ho pensato?”

Yuuri arrivò a fermarsi esattamente dove Victor era seduto, poi lo guadò dall’alto, incombente su di lui e sicuro di sé. “Vuoi che ti mostri a cosa ho pensato io?”

Victor lasciò che le sue mani cadessero dal suo viso. Stava cominciando a respirare più affannosamente adesso.

Dopo che Yuuri mise i paralame ai pattini, scese dal ghiaccio e aiutò Victor ad alzarsi. Con i suoi pattini ancora ai piedi che aggiungevano qualche centimetro all’altezza di Yuuri, ora erano naso e naso. Victor si avvicinò per un bacio, ma Yuuri sorrise semplicemente, poggiandogli una mano sul petto. Lo spinse finché la sua schiena non andò ad appoggiarsi contro la barriera della pista.

Yuuri non aveva mentito sul fatto d’aver fantasticato su quella cosa tante volte. Semplicemente non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di far nulla a riguardo. Anche adesso, Yuuri si chiedeva se avesse potuto farlo veramente.

Gli occhi di Victor si sgranarono mentre guardavano Yuuri mettersi in ginocchio, le punte dei suoi pattini puntate nel pavimento. Posò le proprie mani sulle cosce di Victor e poi le fece strisciare verso l’alto. Yuuri indossava ancora i suoi guanti neri protettivi e in qualche modo ciò non fece altro che rendere quel momento ancora più sensuale. Yuuri cominciò a sfregare sul sesso di Victor attraverso il tessuto dei suoi pantaloni e con l’altra mano gli abbassò la cerniera.

L’erezione di Victor non era ancora totale, ma era eccitato, il suo basso ventre che spuntava continuamente oltre l’orlo del suo maglione. Quando il suo pene fu libero, Yuuri lo prese con la bocca prima che con le mani.

Yuuri non si era mai messo in ginocchio per Victor prima d’ora - o per nessun altro in vita sua - ma aveva ormai perso il conto di quante volte aveva fantasticato su quella scena. Nonostante non avesse nessuna idea di quello che stava facendo, lasciò che fosse la sua immaginazione a guidarlo. L’erezione di Victor si tese di più non appena sentì la sensazione del respiro caldo sulla sua pelle. Si stava eccitando ogni secondo di più, diventando sempre più teso e eretto tra le mani di Yuuri.

_Smettila di pensare. Fallo e basta._

Quando Yuuri chiuse gli occhi e posò la bocca sulla punta, Victor sussurrò qualcosa in russo mentre si lasciava andare completamente contro la barriera. Yuuri focalizzò la sua attenzione sul glande, cominciando a succhiare piano prima di ritirarsi per assaggiarne il sapore. In realtà non sapeva di nulla in particolare. Solo di pelle, cosa che Yuuri non si aspettava. Decise che il sapore gli piacesse e riportò di nuovo la sua bocca dov'era prima, accogliendo Victor più a fondo questa volta.

Yuuri gli fece qualsiasi cosa che avesse gradito su se stesso... cose che Victor gli aveva fatto più di una volta. Yuuri aveva prestato parecchia attenzione ogni volta che Victor era sceso al di sotto della sua cintura, cercando di tenere a mente sia la sensazione di ciò che gli stava facendo provare e, al tempo stesso, provava a prendere note mentali sul come avrebbe potuto poi ricambiare allo stesso modo. Mosse la testa, prendendo tutta la lunghezza di Victor tra le guance e poi si assicurò che la parte inferiore dell’erezione ricevesse quante più attenzioni possibili dalla sua lingua.

Immediatamente ci fu un nuovo sapore nella bocca di Yuuri. L’eccitazione di Victor continuava a crescere.

Le sue mani stavano accarezzando il viso di Yuuri in quel momento — con dolcezza, senza provare a guidarlo né fargli pressioni per andare più a fondo. Victor ancora indossava i suoi guanti e la sensazione e l’odore della pelle stavano avendo un fantastico effetto nella testa di Yuuri. Se solo avesse saputo prima quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto tutto quello, probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto molto tempo prima.

Le cosce di Victor erano contratte e tremavano sotto la pressione esercitata dalla mano di Yuuri. Il suo respiro era irregolare quando sussurrò, “Ci sono quasi. Yuuri… dovresti…”

Yuuri rispose a quelle parole prendendolo ancora più in profondità. Victor diventava sempre imbarazzato e cominciava a chiedere scusa ogni volta che era vicino all’orgasmo, come se secondo lui Yuuri si aspettasse che fosse una specie di dio del sesso e che potesse durare per ore o qualcosa di similmente ridicolo. Ma no, lui _amava_  avere quel tipo di effetto su Victor. Provava un’incredibile soddisfazione nell’essere capace di fargli perdere il controllo.

Quando Victor gli venne in bocca, Yuuri ingoiò senza pensarci troppo. Il sapore gli era sulla lingua da un po’ ormai e quello non era altro che un fluido caldo dello stesso gusto. Non era fastidioso e i sospiri di piacere che uscivano dalla bocca di Victor non facevano altro che rendere il tutto sempre più piacevole. Yuuri aveva appena scoperto uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti. Era stato  _divertente_.

Subito dopo alzò gli occhi, la sua lingua a malapena toccava l’apertura sul glande ormai eccessivamente sensibile di Victor.

Victor era un disastro. Senza fiato e arrossato in viso. Il bavero del cappotto storto. I capelli erano stati spostati nella direzione sbagliata.

Stava ancora accarezzando il viso di Yuuri mentre provava a calmarsi, la sua espressione era un mix di adorazione e qualcos'altro che stava facendo salire pericolosamente la temperatura nella stanza.

Il suo pollice coperto dal guanto si spinse dentro la bocca di Yuuri.

“Alzati,” disse Victor, la sua voce scura e bassa piena di desiderio.

Poi fu il turno di Yuuri di sentire quel morso allo stomaco a metà tra il nervosismo e l'eccitazione — perché non aveva idea di quello che sarebbe successo.

Victor lo aiutò a rialzarsi e immediatamente lasciò scivolare entrambe le mani nella parte inferiore e posteriore della tuta di Yuuri, stringendo e palpando la pelle nuda mentre le loro labbra si scontrarono. Quello non era un bacio gentile. Victor non era mai stato rude con lui, ma c'era sempre stato un forte sforzo  dietro la sua seduzione nel provare a trattenersi, almeno fino a quel momento. Yuuri l' _amò_. Restando in piedi un po' più dritto nella schiena, avvolse le braccia intorno al collo di Victor e ricambiò tutti i baci con la stessa passione.

Sentì un brivido dietro la schiena quando Victor gli abbassò il pantalone della tuta. Poi  Yuuri fu lasciato lì in piedi, ancora contro la barriera, mentre Victor scese verso il basso. Baciò prima il collo di Yuuri, poi scese un po' più in basso per posare la bocca sul suo capezzolo dove lo baciò attraverso il cotone della maglietta. Victor scese ancora e presto i pantaloni di Yuuri si ritrovarono intorno alle sue caviglie. Victor si prese il suo tempo mentre con la lingua tracciava un percorso lungo tutta la lunghezza dell'erezione di Yuuri. Il rosa acceso della sua lingua era in netto contrasto con il puro calore sensuale del suo sguardo. 

Yuuri poggiò entrambe le mani sulla barriera e iniziò a pregare affinché le proprie ginocchia continuassero a reggerlo. 

Victor aveva talento nel fare pompini tanto quanto ne aveva nell'eseguire quadrupli flip, ma non fu esattamente quello che fece. Al contrario, con una mano sul prepuzio dell'erezione di Yuuri andava avanti e indietro con movimenti decisi con la propria mano e disse, “Sai, per quanto questo possa essere invitante...” fece una pausa per baciargli la punta, una carezza con la lingua sulla piccola fessura “...scommetto che potremmo fare anche di meglio. Hai le cose nella tua borsa?”

Le aveva. Yuuri aveva cominciato a portarsi dietro i preservativi e lubrificante sin da quella notte all'aeroporto Fukuoka. In quel momento non si fidava di ciò che sarebbe potuto uscire dalle sue labbra, così in risposta annuì soltanto. La sua testa sembrava avvolta nel cotone.

Victor sorrise, un sopracciglio alzato più dell'altro. “Vuoi usarne uno? Perché, non so se te l'ho mai detto, ma ho una mia fantasia legata a te e me in questo posto.”

il respiro di Yuuri rallentò. “Raccontamela.”

Non molto tempo dopo, Yuuri aveva spinto Victor per piegarlo oltre il bordo della barriera a bordo pista... proprio come aveva chiesto lui stesso che venisse fatto. Era rilassato, aperto e pronto, le dita di Yuuri si stavano già muovendo dentro di lui, ma passò poco tempo perché fosse pronto ad accogliere qualcos'altro. Victor gemette e si tese non appena sentì l'elezione di Yuuri premere contro la sua entrata.

Yuuri se la prese con calma, muovendo i suoi fianchi appena, man mano che Victor cominciava ad aprirsi sempre di più. “Ecco, così” sussurrò Yuuri quando riuscì ad andare più a fondo. Gentile e paziente, pienamente cosciente del potere che gli fosse stato concesso e pronto ad usarlo, Yuuri non aveva intenzione di applicarlo se non per far sentire al sicuro il suo amante. “Lasciami entrare,  _baby_.”

Il nomignolo usato fece immediatamente effetto su Victor. Esalò un respiro tremante che aveva veramente poco a che fare con il sesso. Era la prima volta che Yuuri lo chiamava con un appellativo che non fosse il suo nome.

Victor si lasciò completamente andare su di lui in quel momento e si rilassò contro la barriera, con la propria testa appoggiata sul cuscino formato dalle sue braccia incrociate. Il suo sorriso si trasformò in uno di beatitudine e sospirò compiaciuto non appena Yuuri lo riempì completamente e cominciò a muoversi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene, spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto almeno quanto è piaciuto a me perché io ero troppo asdfghjkl dopo averlo letto. Insomma, penso proprio che mi capirete!


	8. Chapter 8

Solo poche ore dopo il loro rientro dalla  lunga  _sessione di pratica_  notturna all’Ice Castle, fu già tempo di dirigersi in aeroporto. Ma, diversamente dal viaggio per Mosca, Victor e Yuuri non erano soli durante il volo. Si erano ritrovati in compagnia di Mari e Minako, le quali erano, se possibile, le spettatrici più eccitate per la finale del Grand Prix di qualsiasi altra persona Victor avesse mai incontrato. Avevano un’enorme valigia solo per le bandiere, i cartelloni e i regali per i pattinatori.

Nonostante lui fosse felice che ci fosse supporto extra per Yuuri—specialmente dopo quello che era successo alla Rostelecom Cup—Victor si sarebbe strappato tutti i capelli da testa se solo non avesse avuto la possibilità di trascorrere del tempo di qualità con il proprio ragazzo.

Almeno avrebbero avuto due camere d’albergo separate. Con delle serrature.

Il loro volo stava imbarcando e tutti e quattro erano in piedi insieme nella fila che portava al gate. Le donne sembravano molto riposate mentre parlavano tra di loro in giapponese di qualcosa che Victor non riuscì a capire. Entrambe parlavano abbastanza bene inglese da poter intrattenere anche solo una piccola conversazione con lui, anche se non tanto quanto Yuuri che invece aveva avuto il beneficio di impararlo meglio a Detroit per tutto il tempo in cui ci aveva vissuto.

Victor soppresse un sospiro. Era annoiato, ma Yuuri non era in condizioni di aiutarlo nel tradurre ciò che le altre stavano dicendo né di intavolare con lui una conversazione. Era così stanco per essere stato sveglio tutto quel tempo, che a malapena teneva gli occhi aperti. Più di una volta Victor aveva dovuto guidarlo più avanti quando la fila si era mossa.

“Ha dormito almeno un poco questa notte?” Domandò Minako in inglese.

_Dormito_? Victor provò a ricordare. 

Ma tutto ciò che gli venne in mente fu il ricordo di Yuuri inginocchiato sul pavimento dell’Ice Castle, con ancora ai piedi i suoi pattini mentre usava la propria lingua in modi che Victor aveva solo sognato. E ancora meglio fu quello che successe dopo, quando Yuuri piegò Victor sul bordo della pista di pattinaggio, per regalargli la migliore esperienza da passivo della sua vita. Riusciva ancora a percepirla quella mattina—il fantasma dell’erezione di Yuuri che si muoveva dentro di lui. Fu una gradevole sensazione quella che risalì la curva della schiena di Victor. Non aveva mai avuto un compagno così attento e assertivo allo stesso tempo.  Generalmente o era l'uno o era l'altro, ma mai erano qualità combinate insieme. 

E con i suoi pattini ai piedi Yuuri aveva esattamente l'altezza giusta per... beh.

Victor offrì a Minako un sorriso splendente e innocente. “Non ricordo.”

La fila si mosse di nuovo e Victor posò la sua mano alla base della schiena di Yuuri per guidarlo in avanti.

C'era una coppia sposata in fila proprio davanti a loro e anche l'uomo aveva la mano posata sulla parte bassa della schiena di sua moglie. Il suo anello brillò di luce dorata. Mentre Victor lo osservava, riuscì a sentire il suo cuore battere chiaramente. Insieme, lui e Yuuri fecero un altro passo avanti prima di fermarsi ancora, come dietro in un corteo nuziale.

Victor incrociò gli occhi di Mari e vide la sua attenzione scivolare acutamente sulla mano che lui aveva ancora poggiata sulla schiena di Yuuri. Quello era decisamente un modo intimo di toccare una persona, prova del fatto che loro due fossero in una relazione romantica, piuttosto che in una platonica. Sapeva che le pubbliche dimostrazioni di affetto non erano viste proprio di buon occhio in Giappone, ma stavano per imbarcarsi su un volo per la Spagna, dove certe cose erano decisamente più accettate. Victor veramente non vedeva l'ora che arrivasse quella vacanza.

Alzò un sopracciglio in direzione di Mari, non con fare poco amichevole, ma nemmeno con l'intenzione di tirarsi indietro.  _Hai qualcosa da ridire?_

Mari alzò le proprie sopracciglia e guardò immediatamente altrove.  
 

Una volta sull'aereo, Victor e Yuuri ebbero un paio di posti da soli, con le ragazze a qualche fila di distanza da loro, più avanti. Yuuri immediatamente si addormentò sulla spalla di Victor. Le loro dita erano intrecciate, le loro mani in piena vista, dove chiunque avrebbe potuto vedere la veridicità della loro relazione. Victor passò il proprio tempo a sonnecchiare, a metà tra lo sveglio e l'addormentato, e a guardare i film scelti dal catalogo, ma più volte trovò la propria attenzione fissa sul proprio ragazzo.

Yuuri era molto più che adorabile quando dormiva. Era quel tipo di persona capace di riprendere il controllo del proprio corpo una volta dopo averlo spinto oltre i propri limiti. Parlò e si mosse nel sonno, senza la minima idea di cosa stesse facendo. La macchia di bava sul maglione preferito di Victor era decisamente una prova a favore di quanto adorasse la persona colpevole di averglielo bagnato.

I suoi occhiali rischiavano di piegarsi da un momento all’altro, così Victor, con molta attenzione, li rimosse dal suo viso e li mise da parte, dove sarebbero stati al sicuro. Yuuri si accucciò più vicino a lui e strofinò la propria faccia, ora spoglia, sulla spalla di Victor prima di addormentarsi nuovamente.

Era quello il tipico momento in cui Victor non sapeva cosa fare.

Un sapore agrodolce, come se fosse un regalo fin troppo generoso che non era così sicuro di meritare. Tutto ciò gli fece pensare agli anni persi e a quelli felici che, fiduciosamente, sarebbero arrivati. Yuuri sembrava sempre imbarazzato alle prese con la propria inesperienza, ma quello che sembrava non capire era che anche Victor fosse nuovo a tutto quello. Non era mai stato innamorato prima né si era mai sentito così vivo. Era un’esperienza sia eccitante che spaventosa. Mai a nessuno Victor aveva dato tanto potere di ferirlo.

Più di una volta, gli angoli delle sue labbra si piegarono all’insù mentre guardava il suo ragazzo dormire. Yuuri era veramente bellissimo. Ciglia nere brillavano alla luce della mattina; labbra piene che erano sempre un po’ screpolate perché lui le mordeva e le manteneva tra i denti; una mascella pronunciata, sopracciglia che potevano dargli un’espressione timida in un momento e intimidatoria un secondo dopo, e occhi scuri che facevano sempre saltare a sedere Victor e gli facevano prestare la massima attenzione ogni volta che si posavano su di lui.

Victor aveva intenzione di sposare quell’uomo.

Quando l’assistente di volo passò loro accanto, il suo sguardo si illuminò nel vedere le loro mani unite (chiaramente doveva essere una fan) e chiese loro se volessero qualcosa da bere.

“ _Babe_ ,” disse Victor a Yuuri con con un colpetto gentile. “Cosa vuoi da bere?”

Yuuri si lamentò leggermente, ma non si mosse.

“Per lui dell'acqua,” disse Victor rivolto alla donna. “Champagne per me.”

“Per festeggiare qualcosa in particolare?” Domandò lei.

Victor ricambiò il suo sorriso. “Non ancora, ma presto.”

Un’ora più tardi, lui era al suo secondo bicchiere di champagne mentre scrollava vari siti internet sul suo cellulare. Ringraziando il cielo, l’aereo aveva il Wi-Fi, e Victor aveva potuto trovare una lista di negozi vicino l’hotel nel quale avrebbero alloggiato a Barcellona. C’erano alcune gioiellerie nelle vicinanze e una di loro restava aperta più tardi delle altre. Forse sarebbe stato possibile per lui sgattaiolare fuori dalla stanza o quella stessa sera oppure presto la mattina successiva, mentre Yuuri ancora dormiva.

Ci fu un momento di leggera turbolenza, ma l’intensità fu abbastanza alta da far svegliare d’improvviso Yuuri che era accanto a lui. Nella speranza di mantenere il suo piano segreto, Victor chiuse la pagina internet sul suo cellulare e strinse la mano del suo ragazzo per rassicurarlo. Una volta che l’aereo riprese stabilità, Yuuri si riappoggiò allo schienale del sediolino con uno sbadiglio, ma non richiuse gli occhi.

“Hai sete?” Victor posò un bacio sulla testa di Yuuri. “Ti ho preso un po’ d’acqua.”

“Mmm ho sete,” Yuuri mormorò, a malapena presente con la testa. “C’è un po’ d’acqua?”

Victor sogghignò nel guardarlo, era così innamorato che il suo cuore quasi gli faceva male.

Subito Yuuri si mise a sedere composto nel suo sediolino, battendo le palpebre più volte mentre sorseggiava la sua acqua. Lo sguardo sul suo viso mostrava quanto poco si ricordasse effettivamente di essersi imbarcato o di essere decollato. “Quanto manca all’atterraggio?”

“Non prima di qualche altra ora,” disse Victor. “Tornerei a dormire fossi in te. Ti voglio totalmente riposato prima della gara.”

_In modo che io possa uscire di soppiatto a comprarti qualcosa da indossare durante la competizione._

Quando sarebbe stato il momento più adatto per la proposta? Supponendo che avrebbe potuto avere l’anello nella sua tasca il giorno dopo, forse avrebbe dovuto farlo la mattina del programma corto, per dare a Yuuri abbastanza tempo per metabolizzare le sue emozioni prima della performance della sera. Ma c’era da tenere in conto che non era una persona mattiniera e probabilmente avrebbe russato per tutta la proposta. Victor pensò che probabilmente il tempismo sarebbe dipeso da quando sarebbe stato in possesso dell’anello. Tutto ciò che sapeva era che Yuuri dovesse riceverlo prima dell’inizio della finale del Grand Prix per eliminare qualsiasi preoccupazione per il futuro.

“Emozionato?” Domandò Victor. “Solo qualche altro giorno e poi avrai una medaglia al collo.”

_E qualcos’altro al dito_.

“Non sono sicuro che ‘ _emozionato’_  sia la parola giusta.” Yuuri rimise giù l’acqua, sul tavolino, e guardò fuori dal finestrino come se fosse tentato di saltare giù.

Victor rise piano e toccò il viso di Yuuri per incoraggiarlo a riportare la propria attenzione al suo posto. Victor gli accarezzò le guance per un po’ prima di avvicinarsi, incapace di resistergli. Si scambiarono un bacio caldo—uno di quelli pigri, il tipico bacio che si da al proprio amante appena svegli— e poi si staccarono, appoggiando la testa ognuno sul proprio sediolino mentre si guardavano.

Gli occhi di Yuuri brillavano, e non sembrava imbarazzato, quanto piuttosto sorpreso. Probabilmente si erano baciati un migliaio di volte ormai, ma solo due erano stati scambiati davanti ad altre persone. Entrambi i baci erano stati ormai settimane prima, in Cina. Lì nell’aereo, non sembrava certo come se ci fosse una folla a fissarli, ma di sicuro non erano nemmeno soli.

Nonostante non sembrasse completamente convinto di ciò che stava per fare, Yuuri chiuse gli occhi e alzò il mento un po’ di più, concedendo silenziosamente il suo permesso a continuare. Victor sorrise, si avvicinò a lui e accettò quell’offerta.

Amoreggiarono per almeno dieci minuti. Forse le altre persone se n’erano accorte o forse no. Victor non ne aveva idea e non gli interessava nemmeno. In quel momento tutto il suo mondo era la sensazione della mano di Yuuri ferma sul suo petto mentre dolcemente gli offriva dei baci. La mando di Victor era scivolata tra le cosce di Yuuri, il pollice ad accarezzare il tessuto del suo jeans a pochi centimetri dal suo inguine.

Victor riusciva a sentire la coscia di Yuuri tremare e sapeva che presto lo avrebbe fermato.

Era allettante l’idea di toccarlo attraverso i pantaloni oppure di solleticare appena con le unghie sul suo jeans per farlo eccitare, ma in aereo non era proprio il luogo adatto per il tipo di seduzione che Victor aveva in mente. Quella era la stessa atmosfera che li aveva fatti trattenere ad Hasetsu. Yuuri non sarebbe mai stato completamente rilassato con delle persone intorno, e quello non era certo il tipo di sesso a cui era interessato Victor. No, la prossima volta che avrebbero fatto l’amore, sarebbero stati da soli a letto, con la porta chiusa a chiave tra loro e il resto del mondo.

Un padre scontento scelse proprio quel momento per attraversare il corridoio con un neonato strillante tra le braccia e Victor e Yuuri immediatamente si staccarono.

Aggiustandosi la sua cintura di sicurezza, Victor si lasciò scappare un sospiro pieno di frustrazione. Se solo fossero stati in hotel in quel momento, dove avrebbero potuto sfilarsi i vestiti e infilarsi sotto le coperte… “Non vedo l’ora di restare finalmente solo con te.”

Yuuri si leccò le labbra e batté le palpebre nella sua direzione mentre lo guardava appoggiato di nuovo sulla spalla di Victor. “Qualsiasi cosa succeda… non lasciamo che mia sorella e Minako-sensei prendano una camera accanto alla nostra.”

Le labbra di Victor si separarono assumendo un’espressione piena di orrore. Non ci aveva pensato a quello. Cosa sarebbe successo se i muri non fossero stati insonorizzati? “Ottima pensata, Yuuri.”  
 

Mari e Minako finirono ad un piano completamente diverso dal loro in hotel, tuttavia Victor era stato costretto a sacrificare un letto king size affinché accadesse. Spingere due letti singoli l’uno contro l’altro per farne uno più grande era un piccolo prezzo da pagare per avere un po’ di privacy.

Quando arrivarono nella loro stanza, Victor incoraggiò il suo ragazzo dagli occhi ancora stanchi a fare un altro sonnellino che lo aiutasse a liberarsi del jetlag. Il sonno che Yuuri aveva fatto sull’aereo non era stato molto rilassato e lui aveva assolutamente bisogno di essere al pieno delle sue forze per la gara.

In più, Victor aveva un incarico piuttosto importante del quale doveva occuparsi da solo.

Percorse le strade di Barcellona poco dopo il tramonto e visitò almeno tre negozi prima di trovare l’anello che gli piaceva di più. Dorato, ovviamente. Di platino o d’oro bianco non avrebbe avuto lo stesso messaggio a cui lui puntava né avrebbe catturato l’attenzione allo stesso modo. Per fortuna avevano un vasto inventario a portata di mano e la taglia giusta era disponibile. Era riuscito ad ottenere quell’informazione dalla madre di Yuuri quella mattina dopo una snervante conversazione sul tè.

“Quanto tempo ci vuole per l’incisione?” Domandò Victor alla commessa.

“Circa un giorno,” rispose lei. “Possiamo averlo pronto per domani pomeriggio.”

“Perfetto,” disse Victor e compilò il form con quello che voleva incidere.

Domani sera allora. Forse gli avrebbe fatto la proposta a cena o nel pieno della privacy della loro stanza, poi avrebbe fatto l’amore con Yuuri fino alla mattina dopo. Sembrava meraviglioso e quello sicuramente avrebbe dato a Yuuri la sicurezza di cui aveva bisogno per rilassarsi e dare il meglio di sé senza che sciocche preoccupazioni gli tartassassero il cervello.

Con quella missione portata a termine, Victor poteva tornare a rilassarsi.

Barcelona era meravigliosa di notte—una scintillante metropoli di luci vibranti, meravigliose architetture e secoli di storia. Nonostante ormai fosse completamente buio, le strade erano ancora piene di gente che si apprestava a fare le proprie compere per le vacanze o chi era semplicemente uscito per mangiare con i propri amici o con la propria famiglia. Era una scena molto movimentata e viva che portò un sorriso sul viso di Victor, ma nonostante ci fossero un sacco di cose da fare lì, Victor preferì ritrovare la strada per tornare indietro all’hotel. Niente di tutto quello sembrava essere abbastanza invitante senza quella precisa persona al suo fianco a goderselo con lui.

Non era mai stato bravo a restarsene da solo, ma aveva dovuto impararlo negli anni, per necessità. Ora che aveva qualcuno con cui condividere la sua vita, non gli piaceva più sprecare il tempo in solitudine.

Ma una volta che raggiunse la stanza, Victor trovò Yuuri caduto in un sonno profondo. Sembrava così esausto che Victor non ebbe il cuore di svegliarlo nonostante si sentisse solo. Era deludente, ma avrebbero avuto ancora qualche giorno a Barcellona per recuperare. Avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo per stare insieme.

Non era ancora abbastanza stanco da unirsi a Yuuri a letto, quindi decise di cambiarsi e mettersi il costume e fare un paio di vasche sulla piscina del tetto per passare il tempo. Nascose la ricevuta dell’anello e prese un asciugamani. Ma prima di lasciare la stanza, sistemò meglio la coperta su Yuuri, assicurandosi che i suoi occhiali fossero lì vicino in modo che quando si fosse svegliato, li avrebbe avuti vicino e poi gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia.

Quando Victor si rialzò e guardò l’uomo che amava, si sentì un po’ scosso dentro.

Non che ci stesse ripensando alla sua decisione di fare un passo così importante. Quella la sentiva la cosa giusta da fare. Il fatto che stesse per diventare realtà, comunque, era qualcosa di grande da processare.

La loro ultima conversazione all’Ice Castle aveva fatto probabilmente da catalizzatore all’acquisto dell’anello, ma Victor aveva già da tempo ormai presupposto che Yuuri sarebbe stato suo marito un giorno. Anche prima che di scambiarsi il primo bacio, non avrebbe saputo dire perché, ma era come se avesse sempre saputo che sarebbero finiti insieme. Aveva sottovalutato però il tempo e la pazienza che li avrebbe portati poi a quel punto e avevano ancora molto da lavorare sulla fiducia tra di loro. Ma perché aspettare nel prendere quell’impegno con Yuuri quando Victor aveva ormai già preso quella decisione nel suo cuore?

Comunque, una volta che avesse messo al dito di Yuuri l’anello, molte cose sarebbero cambiate. Il cammino davanti a lui sarebbe stato più chiaro e definito e in un certo senso quello era un pensiero spaventoso. Sarebbe valso a dire che molte cose sarebbero finite, ma altrettante cose nuove sarebbero cominciate.

C’era molto su cui riflettere—ma dopo aver passato più di vent’anni a mettere la propria vita personale dietro a quella professionale, forse era il momento giusto per cominciare.

“Non ti manca per niente, Victor?” Christophe nuotò verso il bordo della piscina e rimase con una mano sul calcestruzzo mentre toglieva l’acqua dal suo viso con l’altra. “Se è strano per me vederti come coach invece che come partecipante, per te dovrà essere qualcosa di  assolutamente surreale.”

Victor fece un verso senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo cellulare. Era seduto a bordo piscina sulla sdraio, con le gambe lunghe davanti a lui. La pelle d’oca, per il freddo, aveva coperto il suo corpo, ma lui l’aveva semplicemente ignorata—la stessa cosa che fece con la domanda di Christophe.

Non gli dispiaceva che il suo vecchio amico si fosse unito a lui in piscina, nemmeno dopo che Christophe lasciò intendere di essere andato lì solo perché sapeva che avrebbe trovato lui. Loro si conoscevano da così tanti anni ormai, era bello avere un po’ di compagnia mentre Yuuri riposava. Ma Victor non avrebbe comunque voluto continuare quella conversazione, specialmente ora che aveva alcune importanti decisioni da affrontare.

Comunque Christophe non si sbagliava. Essere lì con un paio di abiti eleganti piuttosto che con un paio di pattini era surreale e quella sensazione sarebbe peggiorata una volta messo piede nell’arena come coach di Yuuri. Victor aveva praticamente dominato le finali del Grand Prix per quasi mezza decade ormai. Le sue cinque vittorie consecutive stavano per essere interrotte tra qualche giorno e non c’era niente che avrebbe potuto fare per difenderle.

Christophe uscì dalla piscina e una volta che fu in piedi, camminò fino al posto di Victor, lasciando una scia bagnata lungo il cammino. “Non fraintendermi. Vedo il potenziale di Yuuri tanto quanto te, ma perché la tua carriera dev’essere messa al secondo posto rispetto alla sua? Può trovare un altro coach e potreste competere insieme. Tutti sarebbero contenti, incluso me.”

Se c’era una cosa che Victor voleva ascoltare meno di una nuova richiesta di tornare a pattinare, era il suggerimento riguardo il fatto che Yuuri avrebbe dovuto trovare un altro coach. No. Quello non sarebbe successo. Yuuri aveva chiesto a Victor di prendersi cura di lui fino a che non si fosse ritirato ed era esattamente ciò che Victor era pronto a fare.

“Mi stai dicendo questo per il tuo bene o per il mio?” Domandò Victor.

“Entrambi.” Con un sospiro drammatico, Christophe si lasciò andare sulla sedia accanto a quella dell’altro. “Non è la stessa cosa senza di te sulla pista. È contro di te che io voglio competere.”

“Beh, lo stai facendo in un certo senso. Contro le mie coreografie e il mio allenamento.”

“Davvero lo ami più di quanto ami pattinare?”

Victor rise. “Non so cosa risponderti, Chris. Non riesco più ad immaginare l’uno senza l’altro.”

“Allora trova un modo per avere sia la tua carriera che Yuuri. Ma torna sul ghiaccio, Victor. Anche Yuuri lo vorrebbe. Non ti ricordi come ti guardava al banchetto dell’anno scorso? Senza menzionare come abbia copiato la tua routine.”

Quando Victor rimase in silenzio, finalmente abbassò il suo cellulare per guardare il pelo dell’acqua della piscina.

Si ricordava eccome. Quando incontrò Yuuri per la prima volta, non ricevette nulla se non piccoli messaggi confusi e contrastanti. Victor lo aveva sorpreso a fissarlo, ma quando provò ad avvicinarlo non ricevette altro che le sue spalle che si allontanavano. Si era avvicinato a Victor solo dopo che si era ubriacato ed era entrato in uno strano stato di torpore, dandogli un abbraccio inaspettato e guardando in su verso di lui, come se fosse il suo eroe. E quello non era nemmeno il segnale più confuso che avrebbe ricevuto da Katsuki Yuuri. Ci volle un bel po’ di tempo prima che Victor capisse effettivamente quanto fosse stato in grado di influenzare la carriera di pattinatore di Yuuri.

Ma veramente Yuuri avrebbe voluto rivederlo di nuovo sul ghiaccio come partecipante? Dopo tutto era stato proprio lui a chiedergli di diventare suo coach. Yuuri gli aveva anche chiesto di restare suo allenatore finché non si fosse ritirato e aveva appena compiuto 24 anni. Il suo ritiro sarebbe stato ancora lontano.

“Non hai intenzione di rispondere a nessuna delle mie domande, vero?” Disse Christophe, veramente imbronciato adesso. “Almeno come ultima cosa dimmi, una volta e per tutte, se la tua relazione con Yuuri è aperta o no. E non ti permettere a distruggere tutti i miei sogni e le mie speranze in una sola notte, Nikiforov.”

Victor non riuscì a non ridere di nuovo. “No, non è aperta.”

“Perché a me non dispiacerebbe essere la ruota di scorta.”

“No, Chris.”

“Ho davvero delle referenze eccellenti. Potrei portare addirittura un amico.”

“Non faremo sesso a tre con te.”

Christophe si pizzicò il ponte del naso. “Victor, mi ferisci così.”

La risata di Victor diventò un sorriso divertito. Sapeva che Christophe stava solo scherzando. Aveva già un compagno, e quello era solo il suo modo di acquisire più informazioni sulla natura del rapporto tra Victor e Yuuri. Christophe voleva sapere quanto seria fosse e quanto Victor fosse pronto a difenderla.

“Sembri contento e triste allo stesso tempo,” disse Christophe dopo una pausa in silenzio. “Ammettilo. Ti manca il ghiaccio.”

Fu il turno di Victor di sospirare. Non riusciva più ad ignorare ogni accusa che gli muoveva contro. “Non il ghiaccio che ho lasciato, quello no. Ho perso la mia ispirazione, Chris, e non avresti mai voluto competere contro di me in quelle condizioni.”

“Hmm. Credo di no. Ma questo vuol dire che hai trovato di nuovo l’ispirazione? Grazie all’aiuto di un amore magari?”

Un sorriso sognante si era formato sulle labbra di Victor. Quella era l’unica risposta che gli avrebbe dato.

Christophe mormorò un’imprecazione tra i denti, ma stava sorridendo anche lui—perché nonostante fossero stati rivali per almeno 10 anni, erano anche amici. Ovviamente sarebbe stato felice per Victor. “La mia gelosia brucia con l’intensità di mille soli,” dichiarò Christophe. “Andiamo, amico mio colpito dall’amore! Scendiamo a cercare il tuo playboy. Si congela qui fuori.”

Victor si illuminò, allietato da quell’idea, e allungò immediatamente una mano per prendere la propria asciugamani.  
 

Alla fine, Yuuri era sveglio.

Beh, non proprio. Ma Victor si assicurò che fosse ben sveglio facendosi aiutare anche da Christophe. Erano entrambi ancora bagnati e tutto ciò che fecero fu lanciarsi sul letto con una certa bella addormentata per svegliarlo e farlo muovere di nuovo. Chi aveva bisogno di un bacio dal principe azzurro quando c’era un Christopher Giacometti mezzo nudo e congelato che minacciava di accoccolarsi a te? Fu un allarme sveglia molto efficace, con molta enfasi sulla parola  _allarme._

Sfortunatamente, Yuuri rimase così scandalizzato che non solo cercò la sua via di fuga da quel paio di braccia, ma proseguì poi con il chiudersi a chiave in bagno.

“Yuuri,” disse Christophe mentre bussava alla porta. “Descriveresti la tua relazione con Victor, aperta? Perché da ciò che ho sentito sei fonte di profonda ispirazione.”

“C-Chris,” biascicò Yuuri dall’altro lato della porta.

Victor riusciva praticamente a sentire quanto Yuuri stesse arrossendo in quel momento. Tutto quello era stato fatto con l’intento di ridere un po’, ma Victor sapeva bene che se fossero andati avanti ancora per molto probabilmente sarebbe finito a dormire sul pavimento o direttamente in un’altra stanza. (E non sarebbe stata nemmeno la prima volta.) Aveva imparato a sue spese che Yuuri non amava essere messo in certe situazioni e che era decisamente arrivato il momento, per Christophe, di tornare in camera sua.

D’altra parte, Victor era più che pronto per godersi un po’ di privacy con il suo  _promesso fidanzato_.

“Va bene, Chris,” disse Victor mentre guidava il suo amico verso la porta d’uscita. “Credo proprio che ora sia sveglio. Grazie per avermi aiutato a riportarlo nella terra dei vivi.”

“Sì, sì,” mormorò Christophe, trascinando i suoi piedi ad ogni passo lungo il tragitto. “Almeno mandami le foto di tutto quello che mi perderò.”

Una volta che fu uscito, Victor chiuse il chiavistello della porta e vi si appoggiò per qualche secondo, assaporando l’idea di essere finalmente soli per una volta.

Un brivido corse su per le sue gambe nude, provocando un brivido improvviso al resto del corpo. Poteva venire dalla Russia, certo, ma forse non era stata la cosa più intelligente andare a nuotare a Dicembre. Un bagno era esattamente ciò che gli serviva per riscaldarsi un po’… e forse avrebbe anche convinto Yuuri ad unirsi a lui.

Victor bussò piano alla porta del bagno e poi disse, “puoi venire fuori. Se n’è andato.”

Ci volle un minuto, ma dopo un po’ la porta si aprì di poco. Yuuri sbirciò attraverso la piccola fessura per assicurarsi che avesse detto la verità. “È chiusa la porta d’ingresso?”

“A doppia mandata.”

Yuuri aprì la porta del bagno e guardò Victor. I suoi capelli neri erano un disastro e la sua maglietta era umida in alcuni punti, in quelli che erano stati a contatto con i due uomini bagnati. “È stato spregevole.”

“Beh, lo è stato anche lasciarmi tutto solo durante la nostra prima notte a Barcelona.”

“Sei stato tu a dirmi di fare un sonnellino!”

“Cosa? E tu hai scelto proprio quel momento per dare ascolto ai consigli del tuo coach? Molto conveniente.” In meno di un secondo, lo sguardo severo di Victor si trasformò in uno dei suoi sorrisi più promettenti. “Hey… vuoi fare il bagno con me?”

Il brusco cambiamento di umore e di argomento presero Yuuri alla sprovvista. Passò una mano tra i suoi capelli ingarbugliati e disse, “Sei serio o era una battuta anche questa? Non riesco mai a capirlo con te.”

“Yuuri… è la prima volta in settimane che siamo soli. E… guardami. Sto congelando, sono solo e patetico e tu ti stai comportando come un pessimo ragazzo.”

Yuuri roteò i suoi occhi verso l’alto prima di lanciare un’occhiata alla vasca da bagno. “Almeno c’entreremo tutti e due lì dentro?”

“Ad essere sincero, è più divertente se dobbiamo trovare un modo per incastrarci.” Il sorriso di Victor si tese mentre entrava nello spazio personale di Yuuri. “Perché indossi ancora i vestiti?”

Mentre la vasca si riempiva, Victor trovò la bottiglia formato da viaggio di bagnoschiuma che aveva nella sua borsa da toilette e aggiunse un bel po’ di liquido rosa in quell’acqua fumante. L’odore di rose impregnò la stanza e Victor inspirò profondamente, cominciando già a sentirsi più riscaldato.

La vasca era di una grandezza ragionevole. Non sarebbero stati in grado di allungare le gambe, ma era profonda abbastanza per far stare in ammollo entrambi. Certamente non erano le terme Giapponesi, ma con un po’ di immaginazione ci sarebbero entrati senza problemi. Che fortuna che Victor fosse un coreografo!

Stando in piedi accanto a lui, Yuuri si era già liberato della maglietta e fissava l’acqua schiumosa indeciso sul da farsi. Essendo cresciuto con delle terme a disposizione, era possibile che non avesse mai fatto un bagno tra le bolle prima di quel momento. Non avevano una basca da bagno al residence Katsuki. Beh, era pronto a quella novità.

Victor posò una mano sulla spalla spoglia di Yuuri per mantenersi in equilibrio mentre si sfilava il costume da bagno, e ciò lo portò a guaire per la sorpresa. “Victor,” disse Yuuri, gli occhi spalancati. “Sei veramente freddo. Stai bene?” Senza aspettare una risposta, allacciò le braccia intorno al collo di Victor e lo abbracciò più vicino, offrendogli il calore del suo corpo per aiutarlo a liberarsi del freddo.

Dire che Victor fosse sorpreso da quel gesto era un eufemismo. Gli ci volle un secondo prima di rispondere all’abbraccio e ricambiarlo, ma poi riuscì ad assorbire quanto più calore possibile dalla sensazione delle mani di Yuuri che gli strofinavano sulle braccia, le spalle e la schiena nella speranza di riscaldarlo. L’amore aumentò dentro di lui, specialmente quando sentì Yuuri cominciare a rabbrividire per il freddo.

Victor strofinò il suo viso contro il collo di Yuuri prima di posare lì un bacio. “Okay, va bene. Mi rimangio ciò che ho detto sull’essere un cattivo fidanzato.”

“Entra nella vasca, per favore.”

La temperatura dell’acqua era quasi troppo calda per essere tollerata, ma ciò non aveva fermato Victor dall’entrare e immergersi. Si sedette e poi allungò una mano per invitarlo ad unirsi. I denti di Yuuri batterono più volte mentre si sfilava il pantalone della tuta e posava gli occhiali sul bancone accanto al lavello. Poi accettò la mano di Victor e lo seguì nella vasca. Finirono per posizionarsi con Yuuri in mezzo alle gambe di Victor e la sua schiena appoggiata contro un petto ben più ampio.

E oh, era una sensazione piacevole. Più il livello dell’acqua e delle bolle si alzava arrampicandosi sui loro corpi, più i loro brividi si placavano. Victor abbracciò il proprio ragazzo da dietro, mentre le mani di Yuuri erano poggiate sulle cosce di Victor che a loro volta gli circondavano il corpo. Ben presto furono così a loro agio che quasi dimenticarono di chiudere l’acqua prima che cominciasse a strabordare bagnando le piastrelle del bagno.

Una volta che il rubinetto fu chiuso, la stanza da bagno divenne silenziosa tranne per le goccioline che cadevano dalle braccia di Victor ogni volta che lui le muoveva. Aveva l’odore dei capelli di Yuuri sotto il suo naso, insieme alla fragranza dei petali di rosa e la combinazione di entrambi ispirò Victor, che ora era in vena di esplorare. Passò la sua mano insaponata lungo il petto di Yuuri, lasciando scivolare il suo pollice sul capezzolo irrigidito prima di girargli intorno di nuovo. Yuuri si lasciò scappare un ansimo che sembrava più che frustrato e Victor posò un bacio sulla sua guancia per calmarlo.

“C’è qualcosa di cui vorrei parlarti,” disse lui mentre stringeva e ruotava il capezzolo di Yuuri tra le dita. “Qualcosa di  _veramente_ importante.”

Yuuri stava avendo problemi a mantenersi dritto e l’acqua si avvicinava pericolosamente sempre di più al bordo della vasca ogni volta che lui si muoveva irrequieto. “Adesso?”

“Mm-hmm.” Victor chiuse una mano intorno alla gola di Yuuri e, sempre con gentilezza, giudò la sua testa all’indietro finché non fu completamente appoggiato alla sua spalla. Sarebbe stato più semplice baciarlo in quel modo.

Come se avesse appena letto la mente di Victor, Yuuri girò la testa per permettergli di reclamare la sua bocca. Victor gli offrì uno sguardo penetrante prima di dire qualsiasi altra cosa.

Mentre si baciavano, la sua mano stava ancora coprendo la parte vulnerabile della gola di Yuuri, il suo battito che aumentava sotto le sue dita aperte. Non era un gesto minaccioso. Nel lasciarsi tenere in quel modo, Yuuri stava dimostrando la sua profonda fiducia e Victor stava facendo la sua parte per guadagnarsela. Non avrebbe mai ferito Yuuri, né avrebbe trattenuto lì la mano se solo avesse avvertito il minimo disagio o se lo avesse visto intimidito. Yuuri sapeva di essere al sicuro.

Quando le loro labbra si divisero, fu solo perché dovette prendere un grande respiro. Victor stava ancora giocando con il suo capezzolo, cercando di capire cosa gli piacesse.

“Victor...”

“Shhh. Voglio che tu mi ascolti. Riesci a farlo?”

Yuuri emise un suono proveniente dalla sua gola che poteva voler dire qualsiasi cosa. L’acqua arrivò al bordo della vasca, le increspature create dal muoversi irregolare del suo corpo. Victor mosse la sua mano più giù, oltre la superficie delle bolle per poi allargarsi sull’addome di Yuuri, immergendosi abbastanza in modo che le punte delle dita incontrassero la morbida macchia di peli.

“Voglio un soprannome,” disse Victor. “Sono veramente deluso dal fatto di non averne già uno.”

Yuuri si lasciò scappare una risata incredula, mentre stringeva il sedere per alzare di poco i fianchi e permettere a Victor di trovare qualcosa di più interessante da toccare. “È di  _questo_  che vuoi parlare?”

Victor riusciva a sentire le parole di Yuuri vibrare contro le sue dita che ancora erano chiuse attorno alla sua gola. Riusciva anche a sentire l’erezione di Yuuri che strofinava contro il dorso dell’altra mano, ma scelse di ignorarla almeno per quel momento. “Esatto. Ho bisogno di sentire qualche suggerimento. Tesoro?  _Baby_? Sono più facile da compiacere di quello che credi. Che ne dici di Vitya?”

Intrappolato tra il divertito e l’impaziente, Yuuri provò a sorridere, ma venne distratto dalla sensazione delle dita di Victor che gli accarezzavano i peli del pube. “Non posso chiamarti in quel modo. Sei il mio coach e mi comporto già abbastanza informalmente nei tuoi confronti.”

“Hai veramente intenzione di dirmi che spendi la maggior parte degli ultimi mesi con la tua lingua nella mia bocca e ancora non riesci ad usarla per chiamarmi con qualcosa che non sia il mio nome?” Victor si allungò per accogliere i suoi testicoli nel palmo della sua mano, accarezzandoli delicatamente, trascurando ancora il suo pene. La punta uscì fuori dall’acqua, arrossata per l’eccitazione, rimase poi appoggiata nella curva della sua pancia. “Non eri così timido ieri sera quando mi hai chiamato ‘ _baby_ ’. Avanti. Voglio un soprannome.”

L’arrossamento si era spostato dalle guance di Yuuri fin giù, al centro del suo petto. Batté le palpebre un paio di volte nel guardare Victor e portò una mano sul suo viso. “Vicchan,” sussurrò.

La morbidezza della voce di Yuuri riscaldò quel soprannome, trasformandolo in qualcosa di tanto dolce quanto confortante. Victor sapeva che fosse il nome con cui Yuuri chiamava il suo amato cane e anche sua madre chiamava Victor in quel modo. Non era qualcosa di unico, ma sembrava quello giusto in qualche modo, come se fosse sempre appartenuto a lui prima ancora di saperlo. Il solo suono portò la mente di Victor a pensare ad Hasetsu e alla famiglia e, più importante di tutti… a Yuuri.

Victor sorrise, gli occhi brillavano di emozione quando disse, “E come vuoi essere chiamato tu?” Quando la sua mano si chiuse attorno all’erezione di Yuuri, entrambi scivolarono più giù nella vasca. Il bacino di Yuuri che spingeva verso l’alto e Victor che stringeva la sua presa per tenerlo il più fermo possibile. La sua mano cominciò a muoversi, disturbando l’acqua intorno. “Ti piace quando ti chiamo ‘ _baby_ ’?”

Un debole lamento fuoriuscì dalle labbra di Yuuri, il timbro indicava che gli stessero piacendo veramente molto quelle carezze.

“Cos’altro?” Disse Victor. “Vuoi anche tu un nomignolo speciale? Mi aspetto una risposta, mio piccolo katsudon.”

“Non mi importa finché mi chiami  _tuo._ Oh… è magnifico.”

Le ciglia di Yuuri svolazzarono e il suo corpo cominciò a tendere ogni muscolo quando i suoi fianchi spingevano in contemporanea con i movimenti della mano di Victor. L’acqua straboccò oltre il bordo della vasca e andò a bagnare il pavimento. Andarono avanti così per qualche minuto, con Victor che provava a baciarlo e Yuuri che a malapena se ne rendeva conto: stava perdendo il controllo ogni secondo di più.

Prima di quanto si aspettassero, sussurrò, “Sto per venire.”

Il ritmo della mano di Victor rallentò.

Yuuri doveva essere terribilmente represso se era già vicino all’orgasmo in così pochi minuti. Victor aveva in mente di farlo durare un po’ di più, forse continuare il tutto sul letto nell’altra stanza, ma dopo aver visto quanto Yuuri fosse afflitto dal suo rallentare i movimenti, cambiò idea. Yuuri aveva assolutamente bisogno di venire, senza tener conto che quella fosse solo masturbazione e non vero e proprio sesso. Le sue cosce stavano tremando tra quelle di Victor, mentre cercava di allargarle il più possibile, ma senza riuscirci.

Impostando un ritmo più veloce, stimolò l’erezione di Yuuri più vicino alla punta, dov’era più sensibile. Non ci sarebbe voluto molto ormai. “Dillo,” ordinò Victor.

“ _Vicchan_...” la bocca di Yuuri si trasformò in una 'O' perfetta quando venne con gli schizzi di sperma che finirono sul suo stomaco insaponato.

Rapito sia dalla vista che da quel suono, Victor lo accompagnò durante l’orgasmo con riverente dedizione. Più appagante del vedere l’uomo che amava completamente sfatto dal suo tocco, c’era l’effetto ottenuto sul battito del cuore di Victor. Voleva sentirsi così speciale per Yuuri.

Victor non lo lasciò andare finché la mano dell’altro non andò a sfiorare la sua per fermarlo. Lasciò andare il pene di Yuuri e portò la sua mano tra le bolle mischiate al seme sulla sua pelle. “Ti senti meglio?”

Una volta che il suo respiro rallentò, Yuuri mugolò in risposta, con gli occhi chiusi come se rischiasse di addormentarsi da un momento all’altro. Victor si prese il suo tempo per lavare il corpo di Yuuri, prima ripulì il suo stomaco e poi scivolò con la mano tra le sue gambe. Lì, Victor strofinò l’entrata di Yuuri per vedere se fosse ancora dell’umore giusto. Victor era stato eccitato per tutto il tempo ormai—sicuramente Yuuri l’aveva sentito contro la sua schiena—e non si sarebbe sentito soddisfatto con una masturbazione. Non dopo l’esperienza di aver avuto Yuuri che si contorceva in quel modo contro di lui.

Insieme rimasero in ammollo per un bel po’ di tempo, baciandosi e stuzzicandosi a vicenda con le dita, finché l’impazienza di Victor non ebbe la meglio su di lui. “Posso portarti a letto?”

Un piccolo sorriso si formò sulle labbra di Yuuri, poi annuì.

Ci volle un bel po’ di impegno per rimettere Yuuri in piedi. Si risciacquarono dalle bolle profumate ed uscirono dalla vasca poggiando i piedi sulle piastrelle del pavimento, che erano bagnate dall’acqua che era uscita fuori dal bordo poco prima. Si aiutarono a vicenda nell’asciugarsi, nonostante nessuno di loro due ci mise particolare attenzione nel farlo,  poi lasciarono cadere per terra le asciugamani ad assorbire l’acqua dal pavimento. Yuuri sembrava felice, ma a malapena sveglio quando Victor lo condusse nella camera da letto davanti a loro.

Andando dritto verso il letto, Yuuri si lasciò cadere sopra di esso con la faccia premuta contro il cuscino. Piccole gocce di acqua erano cosparse sul suo corpo nudo e scoperto. La sua pelle era arrossata per il calore del bagno e, dopo che Victor recuperò ciò che stava cercando dal suo bagaglio, si ritrovò a fissarlo mentre si avvicinava al letto.

Il sedere di Yuuri era una vera e propria opera d’arte. Insolente e con una bella forma, con uno strato morbido a nascondere i forti muscoli che vi erano sotto. Quando le mani e le ginocchia di Victor si posarono sul letto, si piegò in avanti per baciare la schiena di Yuuri. C’era un ciuffo di peli alla base della sua spina dorsale e Victor inspirò profondamente mentre ci si strofinò contro.

“Sei sicuro di non essere troppo stanco?” Domandò.

Yuuri girò la propria faccia così da poggiarsi con una guancia sul cuscino. “No, lo voglio anche io.”

E grazie al cielo. Victor posò accanto a loro il lubrificante e il preservativo che aveva preso dalla sua valigia e posò le mani sul sedere di Yuuri, palpando e allargandogli le natiche per avere una visuale migliore. Era qualcosa che non era mai riuscito a fare prima durante i loro incontri sessuali precedenti ed era sorpreso di come Yuuri non protestasse, se perché non si era accorto dello sguardo di Victor o perché era completamente a suo agio con ciò.

Fece un massaggio al sedere di Yuuri, alle sue cosce e alla sua schiena per aiutarlo a rilassarsi ancora di più, prestando particolare attenzione nell’allargargli i glutei. 

L’erezione di Victor pulsò quando si ritrovò a fissare la stretta entrata rosa che c’era tra loro e si chiese come avrebbe reagito Yuuri se lo avesse leccato proprio in quel punto. Era un momento buono per provarci, specialmente dopo un bagno.

Aprendo il sedere di Yuuri, Victor si avvicinò e lasciò che la sua lingua scivolasse sulla pelle pulita. Se lo aspettò quando Yuuri tirò un sospiro e si alzò appena. “ _Victor_.”

Victor sapeva bene di non doverlo forzare, ma al tempo stesso tenne le mani ferme in modo che Yuuri non potesse divincolarsi. “Non ti piace?”

Sicuramente aveva sentito  _qualc_ _osa_  perché Yuuri sembrava non riuscire a trovare le parole per rispondere a quella domanda. Al tempo stesso non stava dicendo no, né chiedendo a Victor di fare altro. Lentamente, dandogli del tempo per protestare, Victor lasciò una serie di baci sul gluteo sinistro e poi scese verso il centro. Lì, tracciò una linea con la lingua sul perineo di Yuuri finché non trovò nuovamente la piccola entrata.

Victor andò lentamente, leccando con la parte piatta e calda della propria lingua, piuttosto che facendogli il solletico o sondando il terreno con la punta.

Non era il momento per essere avventurosi adesso. Non quando Yuuri sembrava sull’orlo di voltarsi e allontanarlo.

Yuuri tremò sotto di lui, mentre mentalmente cercava di combattere quella sensazione senza però provare ad allontanarsi. Sembrava disposto a provare quella nuova esperienza e quello era tutto ciò che Victor avrebbe mai potuto chiedere. Non avrebbe mai potuto costringere Yuuri ad essere a proprio agio con l’idea del rimming.

Ma con grande sorpresa di Victor, più lui andava avanti, più Yuuri si rilassava. Non chiese mai a Victor di fermarsi e, anzi, chiuse gli occhi e parve godere veramente della sensazione della lingua contro la parte della sua pelle più sensibile. Presto fu predisposto e bagnato, quasi pronto. Victor si allungò per raggiungere il lubrificante, spargendone un po’ direttamente sull’entrata di Yuuri, e poi si spinse dentro con le dita.

Gli occhi di Victor si sgranarono non appena si rese conto di quanto fosse facile la penetrazione. Prima di allora c’era sempre voluto una considerevole pazienza per portare Yuuri al punto in cui la penetrazione non gli avrebbe fatto male, ma quella sera le dita di Victor scivolarono dentro con facilità. La cosa più importante era il sorriso di Yuuri che gli faceva capire quanto fossero le benvenute dentro di lui.

Non ci volle molto prima che Victor giudicò pronto il suo amante e, ritirando la propria mano, si allungò per prendere il preservativo. Dopo averlo srotolato sulla propria lunghezza e dopo essersi messo in posizione, Victor spinse la punta della propria erezione tra quei glutei meravigliosi. Guardò in basso dove i loro corpi si univano insieme e si ritrovò con la bocca aperta per lo stupore mentre affondava più in profondità, avendo bisogno di una singola spinta per riempirlo completamente. Yuuri si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro contento e si rannicchiò nel suo cuscino.

Victor dovette fermarsi per riprendere un attimo il controllo. Non era mai stato così prima. Mentre il sesso con Yuuri era sempre piacevole, era comunque qualcosa che Victor non si era mai goduto fino in fondo per il modo in cui era sempre così concentrato su quanto si sentisse a proprio agio Yuuri. Ma la pace che ora era scritta sul suo viso e su tutto il suo corpo rassicurò Victor che riuscì a dedicare tutta la sua energia ad altre questioni.

La sensazione di essere dentro Yuuri era irreale. Era deliziosamente stretto, ma lo strisciare dentro e fuori non aveva bisogno di troppo sforzo. Victor fece scorrere le proprie braccia intorno a Yuuri e abbassò il suo corpo finché non fu completamente su di lui. Fecero l’amore in quel modo, con il profumo di rose che si levava dalla loro pelle. I fianchi di Victor si mossero andando poco a fondo, con spinte circolari, disposto a sacrificare più di qualche centimetro di calore prima di spingersi nuovamente dentro di lui.

Ogni volta che lo facevano, era sempre meglio. Erano sempre più a loro agio come amanti. Imparando il corpo e le preferenze dell’altro; trovando il loro ritmo e il loro stile. E sembrava proprio che avessero raggiunto il livello di fiducia che Victor aveva tanto faticato a stabilire tra di loro fin dall’inizio. Comunque lui sapeva che c’erano molte più cose da fare. Altri posti dove prendersi a vicenda. Altri desideri da soddisfare.

A nominarne uno, per esempio… Victor avrebbe voluto scopare Yuuri in quel materasso così violentemente da far sentire  _ad entrambi_  i postumi il giorno dopo.

Quel desiderio bruciò dentro di lui. Victor posò la bocca sulla nuca di Yuuri… e quasi si lasciò sopraffare.

Ma no. Era un evento assolutamente raro che Yuuri fosse capace di raggiungere quel tipo di stato mentale—così in pace che sarebbe potuto essere già addormentato—e Victor non avrebbe voluto disturbarlo. Quella sera lo avrebbero fatto lentamente.

Ma il giorno dopo? Beh. Quello era da vedere.

Victor trascinò il proprio sorriso tra le spalle di Yuuri. Ciò gli fece domandare se Yuuri avesse una qualche idea di quante cose non avessero ancora provato—o di quanto si stesse trattenendo Victor?

Non provò a durare molto. Yuuri era già venuto e così Victor si concentrò solo sul proprio piacere. Allo stesso tempo però si assicurò di essere dolce, mormorando lodi all’orecchio di Yuuri mentre affondava dentro di lui da dietro—ma presto il suo ritmo si velocizzò con il crescente bisogno di venire.

Mentre l'aumentare del piacere si portava via la sua capacità di pensare lucidamente, provò a ricordare il nomignolo con cui Yuuri aveva chiesto di essere chiamato da lui. Gli ci volle qualche secondo in più prima di ricordare che Yuuri aveva detto che il vezzeggiativo non aveva nessuna importanza finché lui l’avesse chiamato  _suo._

“Mio Yuuri,” sussurrò Victor prima di venire.

Ogni fiotto di sperma era un sollievo, ma per quanto fosse una bella sensazione, l’orgasmo aveva raschiato solo il bordo di un desiderio molto più profondo che rimase insoddisfatto.

Respirando a fatica, Victor aprì gli occhi e provò a non sentirsi deluso dal fatto che stesse indossando un preservativo invece di venire direttamente dentro Yuuri. Il preservativo era un segno di rispetto, qualcosa che Yuuri aveva stabilito fin dall’inizio come qualcosa che voleva durante il sesso. E lui non aveva avuto nessun’altra opzione se non quella di onorare quella richiesta… ma quello non aveva fermato Victor dal desiderare che quella barriera venisse rimossa.

Dopo che fu uscito, strofinò il polpastrello del suo pollice contro l’entrata di Yuuri e immaginò come sarebbe stato bagnato mentre il suo seme ricolava fuori. Yuuri sarebbe mai stato a suo agio con quell’idea? Sarebbe mai voluto venire dentro Victor? Perché lui non vedeva l’ora di sentire quel bagnato scorrere tra le sue cosce…

Victor si tolse il preservativo e tornò con la propria attenzione sul suo amante. Era di nuovo sulle proprie mani e sulle proprie ginocchia, ma abbassò la testa per lasciare un bacio sull’angolo della bocca di Yuuri. “ _Ti ho comprato un anello oggi_ ,” mormorò Victor in russo. “ _Avrei voluto averlo qui con me. Te l’avrei messo al dito adesso_.”

Yuuri sorrise. Nonostante non avesse capito nemmeno mezza sillaba, riuscì a capire che quelle parole volevano dire qualcosa che gli sarebbe piaciuto. Rotolò sulla schiena e aprì le proprie braccia e gambe a Victor che si fermò a spegnere le luci prima di scendere su di lui a dargli un bacio.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che vi sia piaciuto nonostante l'attesa che si allunga sempre di più tra un capitolo e l'altro. Le cose si faranno più intense/interessanti/dolorose da qui in poi... so get ready!

**Author's Note:**

> Passiamo alle veloci note di coda: se vi dovesse capitare di leggere la fan fic originale, noterete che la mia traduzione non è assolutamente letterale sia perché alcune cose non avrebbero senso trasportate semplicemente nella nostra lingua e sia perché alcune parole specifiche in quella inglese esprimono, secondo me, tutto perfettamente e quando poi si pretende di usare il corrispettivo in italiano si perde l'atmosfera con un suono magari troppo duro o che sembra troppo freddo. Quindi il mio è stato molto più un lavoro di adattamento e non solo di traduzione! Mi ha trasmesso davvero tante sensazioni e sono esattamente quelle che sto cercando di mantenere vive mentre ve la ripropongo qui, quindi fatemi sapere qualsiasi cosa, sono curiosa di sapere se sono stata abbastanza capace di trasmettervi qualcosa come ha fatto l'autrice originale! :)
> 
> Per il resto... inutile dire quanto io abbia sclerato da sola, fino alle 3 di notte, pur di finire di leggerla (nonostante non sia completa! Segue la programmazione, quindi ogni tanto un capitolo a settimana, ogni tanto due) perché mi aveva preso troppo e secondo me la caratterizzazione dei personaggi è assolutamente perfetta, quindi ho scelto proprio questa da tradurre!  
> Spero che continuiate a seguirla e che mi facciate sapere cosa ne pensate, anche perché ho bisogno anche io di sclerare con qualcuno!! Perché mentre traduco ogni tanto piango e ogni tanto urlo o mi sciolgo da sola... un po' di compagnia non mi farebbe male! ahahah


End file.
